


All Boxed Up

by Myathewolfeh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, dubcon, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myathewolfeh/pseuds/Myathewolfeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 nations discover that being locked in a tiny room by a crazy, fangirling Hungary isn't exactly as unfortunate a situation as they thought. Lemon. America, Austria, Canada, England, Russia, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, China, Japan, and France. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rounded Up

**13 nations. One room. Countless possibilities~**

Warning: Some vulgarity, innuendo, threats, insults, a bit of noncon, use of aphrodisiacs.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Rounded Up**

"Dude," Alfred said, his voice unusually loud as it rang off the close walls of the small room they were all crowded in. "How the fuck did we get in here?"

That was a very good question, one that everyone had been wondering for the last five minutes as they stood, crushed together like cattle on a train car, but Roderich had a strong feeling who could have arranged all this…

"I can't have lunch with you today, Roddy," Elizaveta had said earlier, and Roderich had thought it odd. His ex-wife always found time to have lunch with him… even if that meant taking off from stalking for yaoi anywhere she could get it. And she'd had that manic glint in her eyes… the one she usually had when she was talking about boy-on-boy action, which Roderich also found quite suspicious. He knew his ex-wife was obsessed, sure, but would she really go so far as to lock them in a space about the size of a walk-in closet?

Now that he thought about it, all the signs pointed to that possibility.

Earlier that day, just before the meeting began, he had seen Elizaveta putting something on the door they had gone through to get to the small room they were now stuck in. But Roderich had forgotten about it, and when break time came around they all headed for the door that read 'Patio', because it was a lovely, sunny day and quite honestly everyone needed the fresh air. Strangely, a select few other nations didn't follow. Roderich had thought he'd heard a faint snicker coming from Sadik as they all headed for the door, but then again the Turk was always snickering about something.

Naturally, when the first person entered and saw that it was no more than a large, empty, closet, they tried to turn around to exit. But, as a result of several hungry and bored nations being right behind them, everyone just kept piling in. The confusion arose until word got back to the people still standing beside the door, but by then it was too late to walk back out. The door slammed shut before anyone could even take a step, and they were all plunged into darkness.

The next few minutes played out as follows:

"Ow! Hey, dude, those are my toes you're crushing!"

"I can't help if my awesomeness is too big for this place, kesesese!"

"Ohonhon, Angleterre~your backside feels superb!"

"Er, France, that's not me you're touching."

"Da, and unless France wants to get his fingers broken one-by-one, I would suggest he keep his hands off my задница."

"Ve! Germany, Germany! It's so dark!"

"Italy, stop clinging to me!"

"Stop touching my fratello, potato bastard! … And stop breathing down my neck like a fucking creeper, Spain!"

"I am sorry, Roma, but there is a shelf above my head and… you smell like tomatoes~"

"Ai-ya! Who is pulling my hair?"

"Uh… Ch-China, I think you have it caught on a shelf… eh."

"Ugh… too close… my belly hurts…"

"Now, now, everyone, remain calm. I think Hungary might have done this…"

Everyone went quiet then.

" _I awesomely knew it!_ " Gilbert exclaimed, making everyone around him groan and move away. "That chick is fucking crazy! I knew this would happen!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "How kind of you to inform us of your foresight."

"Hey, you married the woman. If anything _you_ should have known, Rod-up-your-ass!"

"So vulgar. Don't call me that, dummkopf."

"Heh, can't change that it's true."

There was a flicking sound and Gilbert yelped. "Fuck, _ow_!"

"Say it again, and I'll aim lower."

Gilbert snickered. "Roddy, if you wanted to touch mein awesome five meters you just needed to ask, kesesese!"

_Slap!_

"Ow! No, Roddy, lower, lower!"

"Okay, _enough_!" Arthur yelled. "Who's closest to the door?"

"Me!" Alfred called. He was crushed up against the wall with Gilbert's back pressed against his chest. He managed to get his hands loose from where they were pinned between him and Gilbert and his arm snaked along the wall, groping until he felt the doorknob. He quickly grabbed onto it and jiggled it a few times. Everyone quieted down to listen.

"Fuck, it's locked."

Arthur gave a withering sigh. "America, you dragged a car for miles uphill. I most certainly think you can manage to open that door."

"Oh yeah, right," Alfred said, as though he had forgotten, and he shifted against the wall. "Uh… guys, I can't really move. Prussia, couldja scoot over just a smidge?"

"What? Oh, ja, wait a second." Alfred held his breath as Gilbert pushed past him. Then there was a bang and a hissed curse from Gilbert, and Matthew said, "Uh, yeah, that's a shelf. Watch your head."

"Awesome. Thanks for the information," Gilbert said sarcastically. Alfred was so unawesome sometimes and… why was the man whispering to him? He never whispered! _Whatever,_ Gilbert thought, attention diverted by the situation beside the door.

"All right, America," Arthur was impatient. He was practically crammed into a corner with Ivan wedged between him and Francis's ever-groping hands. He didn't know if he should be grateful for that or scared shitless. "Hurry up and break that goddamn door down. I'm suffocating."

"Oh, nyet, comrade," Ivan said in his sickly-sweet voice. "If I was meaning to suffocate you, you would already be dead~!"

"Hahahaha! Dude, I'd hate to be you!"

" _America_!"

"Okay, okay, cool your tits, gramps, I'm on it." People moved a bit to give him some space, and he managed to pull his arm back far enough to apply ample force. He drove his fist forward and his knuckles connected with the door.

Nothing.

Alfred frowned. That had never happened before. Alfred had always been able to punch open doors. Maybe kicking it…

But that didn't work either and he stumbled into someone who caught him with a gasp. Alfred was grateful he hadn't hit his head on a shelf until he felt hands going up his shirt.

"France."

"Hmm~?"

"I _could_ redirect my kicks to some very unfavorable places if you don't get your creeping hands off me."

Francis quickly snatched his hands back and huffed. "That is not fair, ami! You would never stoop so low."

"I beg to differ," Ivan said. "He tried to kick me in the balls many times in the past, but I broke his leg before he even came close. Ah, happy days~"

"Anyone gonna object if I throw the commie bastard against the door?"

"Oh, so Amerika is wanting more broken bones, da? After such long fighting and you never learning your lesson, I have the feeling that you like me beating you up, da?"

"All right, outta my way! Shit's goin' down!"

"No, America, you dunce! We'll all be flattened against the wall!" Arthur snapped, though he was mostly worried about himself. He was right behind Ivan, and God forbid if the two nations got into a fight now…

"Si, let's not fight, amigos. Maybe everyone will calm down if we can find a light switch?"

"Dammit, all right, let's—h-hey! What are you doing back there, bastard? Stop grinding into me!"

"I'm not, Roma, I'm just trying to find the switch."

"Ohonhon~I like how you think Romano~"

"Stop creeping, frog, and look for a switch!"

"H-Hey, guys…"

"Oh, but I wasn't the one having perverted thoughts, ohonhonhon~!"

"G-guys…"

"Well, if we're going to be feeling people up…" Gilbert said.

Then Roderich yelped and took a step back. "Keep your hands to yourself, heathen!"

"Guys…"

"Move it, people! I'm tryin' to kick this commie's ass!"

"Oh, you try, Amerika, but that is all you will ever do~"

"Hey…"

"Ai-ya, not here!"

"America, Russia! What did I say about fighting during meetings? Verdammt, this day…"

"Ve, Germany, make them stop. They're going to hurt us!"

"I foun—"

"Yo, we're on break, that doesn't count!"

"Ah, my belly, too close…"

"GUYS!"

They all stopped whatever they were doing and went silent.

"W-what the fuck was that?" Alfred asked tremulously.

Arthur sighed in frustration. "America, if we have to have another conversation about ghosts, I swear…"

"It's a _ghost_?! That's it, I'm busting down this fuckin' door!"

"Hehe, oh look~Amerika is panicking. This reminds me of our little spat a few years ago. It is so fun to watch when he is like this!"

"It's me!" Matthew shouted—well, not really, just loud enough to get their attentions—"Canada!"

There was silence.

"Who?"

Matthew sighed. " _Canada_ , Al… _Mattie_."

"Oh… oh, yeah! Heya, bro, when did you get in here?"

Matthew huffed and ignored him. "Anyway, I found the light switch." He flipped it, and everyone groaned as the light assaulted their eyes.

Kiku gave a startled yelp. "F-France-san, what are you doing?"

Francis was standing with his crotch dangerously close to the shorter man's face from where Kiku sat on the floor, his knees brought up to his chest.

"Oh?" Francis said, looking down as though he hadn't noticed how inappropriate the position was—or that he had done it on purpose. "I am sorry, Japon. Pardon-moi." He winked as he moved away, though he was still considerably close.

"Kik, bro, I thought I taught you to kick creepers like that in the balls," Alfred said.

Kiku curled further into himself. "Hai, I will remember next time…" Though he looked a bit traumatized.

Alfred leaned against the wall. " _Great_. _Now_ what the fuck do we do?"

"We could try banging on the walls," Toni suggested. "Maybe someone will hear and come get us out?"

Arthur scoffed. "Yeah right. Did you see how the rest of the nations were acting? They were in on it, I'm sure. No one's coming."

Francis leered. "Not yet~"

"You're just asking for a good kick in the bollocks, aren't you?" Arthur snapped.

"Don't you two bastards start," Lovino bit off.

"Ja, if you want an awesome fight pick it with me, kesesese!"

"East, shut up."

"Gonna be _so_ fucking bored in here…" Alfred complained. "Fucking blows…"

" _I_ can show you what blows, cher, ohonhon~!"

"FROG!"

The room broke into rowdy conversation. Squabbles broke out here and there and all the while Roderich couldn't believe how unlucky he was. Why would Elizaveta trap _him_ in here, of all people? _Guess that accounts for how well our marriage went…_

_… or just how mentally unstable she truly is._

Roderich took a moment to dwell on this thought, surprised to find that the talking had stopped. He looked up and saw something like a pinkish mist drifting to him from across the room.

"Whoa, hey!" Alfred exclaimed, backing up. "What the fuck is that? Commie gas?"

"Oh, how brilliant of me to lock myself in here with you then," Ivan flashed back.

"Whatever it is, do not breathe it!" Ludwig ordered.

"Ve~it's so pretty!" Feliciano reached out to touch it, but the German snatched his wrist up.

"Nein, Italy, do not touch."

"Stop feeling up my fratello, potato head!" Lovino growled as Toni was pulling him into a yet unaffected corner. "And I can walk on my fucking own, tomato bastard!"

"Everyone, get as close to the floor as you can," Arthur instructed, looking up at the clouds of mist swirling downward from the ceiling vents. He dropped to the floor and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Everyone followed suit…

Except for Francis and Gilbert.

The Prussian was still standing, hands on his hips, laughing. "Kesesese! Nothing can bring down the awesome Prussia!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Matthew looked worriedly at Francis.

"Um… Papa, aren't you going to…?"

Francis gave him a smirk. "Ohon, I know what this is. And you cannot escape it. You will have to breathe sometime."

"Is it dangerous?" Roderich asked, pressing his kerchief to his nose.

Francis shrugged. " _Some_ would say it is." His eyes darted over to Arthur who was sprawled on the floor. "But I'm not worried."

"What sort of bloody answer is that, frog breath?"

"Oh, you will discover the answer on your own," Francis said with a wink that made Arthur feel a bit uneasy.

"Dude, France, stop fucking around," Alfred said, though his voice was more tremulous than authoritative. He was trapped in a room with all he knew was poison commie gas. That never happened to heroes! "What the hell _is_ this shit?"

There was a _whump_ , and Gilbert sat back against the wall. They all watched him like eager scientists observing the results of their lab rat. "Nein… was? What is this… unawesome stuff…?" He was breathing hard, and he was slicked with sweat. He was restless, moving around and adjusting his legs. It was only when Gilbert's hand surreptitiously rubbed over his crotch that Arthur jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at Francis.

"It's a fucking aphrodisiac, isn't it, snail slurping bastard?!"

Francis leered. "You are correct. It seems that Hungary has gotten creative." His smile grew wider. "And I believe you have just breathed in a good amount. But don't let that alarm you. I would gladly see you breathe it in _deeply_."

Arthur's eyes widened, and his hands went to cover his nose and mouth again. "Bloody pervert," he mumbled through his fingers.

As Arthur dropped back down, Francis laughed. "Ohonhon~! Don't be worried, Angleterre, this could be a good thing for you! I, for one, am eager to see that 'proper' side of yours disappear."

Arthur still defiantly covered his mouth, though he could smell that he was breathing in the aphrodisiac. Everyone else, meanwhile, was watching Gilbert carefully, as if expecting him to explode or grow two heads. But he did something very different.

He pulled the protesting Roderich over to him and forced their lips together.

Francis chuckled. "Ohon~gentlemen, start your engines."

* * *

Translation:

задница-ass

dummkopf-idiot

Verdammt-Damn

A Word From the Writer: Just a little prelude to the orgyfest I'm planning on posting. You might have thought that this was the only chapter of this new series you would get today, but IT'S NOT OVER YET. I'll throw you a bone and give you another chapter in which multiple characters throw bones. *waggles eyebrows*

Without further ado, onto the smut!


	2. Cold War Whore

**The title says it all...**

Warning: Lemon, threesome, rough sex, insults, innuendo, oral, deep-throating, twincest, aphrodisiacs, cum-swallowing, voyeurism, Russia/America/Canada, virgin!Italy, creeping France, some noncon/dubcon, some PruAus.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Cold War Whore**

Roderich didn't have time to frown disapprovingly at Francis's perverted laugh. Gilbert currently had a vicelike grip on his arm and was crushing their lips together. The Prussian's tongue jabbed at his wall of teeth, and Roderich squirmed to get away.

He finally managed to wrench their mouths apart, wiping his own in disgust. "Prussia, you insufferable schwachkopf!" He was glaring, but his reddened face didn't help to project his anger.

Gilbert's own face was pink, though more out of arousal. He was a bit confused with Roderich's rejection. Who wouldn't want to have sex with his awesome self? "Don't be unawesome, Roddy! You know you want mein awesome five meters, kesesese!"

"No! Unhand me! Let me go!" Roderich struggled to get away, but Gilbert snatched up both his arms, pinning them by his sides. The Austrian gave a little squeak as he was pushed down to the floor.

 _Prussia's hovering over me,_ Roderich thought as Gilbert straddled him. _Not good, not good,_ definitely _not good_ …

"Prussia, if you don't get off of me right now—"

"Kesesese! You're funny, Roddy! Since when have your threats ever worried me? Kesese—ack!"

Roderich wriggled out from under Gilbert as the Prussian struggled to recover from being kneed in the groin. The Austrian crawled over to the nearest wall, and banged his fists against it. "Elizaveta! Open the door! I know you're listening!" He was _not_ getting raped by Gilbert. He'd managed to get out of it once, and he didn't know if he could do it again. He was beginning to become unable to control his actions, what with all the aphrodisiac flying around.

"Ugh… why… why did you do that, kesesese…?" Gilbert began to make his way toward Roderich, but not before Arthur grabbed his ankles and pulled.

"No! Absolutely not while we're all stuck in here!" Arthur snapped, tugging Gilbert away from Roderich. Though it was difficult; he was getting short of breath and felt overwhelmingly hot. But Arthur _refused_ to let Francis win, to just let everything play out for the Frenchman's twisted entertainment and then never hear the end of it.

Gilbert glanced back at him. "Kesese, oh, what's this? _Now_ England decides to save Austria!" He kicked Arthur in the shoulder.

The Briton gave an 'Oof!' and Gilbert's ankles slipped from his fingers. He was about to go over and grab Gilbert again (he'd show the Prussian he couldn't just kick down a former empire and get away with it!), when Alfred pushed past him.

"Hey! No one kicks Artie except me!" And he leaped forward, tackling Gilbert to the floor. No, really, he couldn't give a shit who kicked Arthur. He was just hella bored!

Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's legs. "I didn't ask for your help, yank!"

Ivan laughed. "Oh, look~! Amerika and England are running around like dogs chasing their tails. So entertaining to watch, though it was better when I was the one causing it."

Alfred stopped going after Gilbert, who was pretty incapacitated with his balls nearly crushed by Roderich's well-aimed kneecap, and glared at Ivan.

"Shut the fuck up, commie."

Ivan continued to laugh. "There! That face! Oh, it's still so funny that you think it scares me in the least."

Alfred nearly bowled Arthur over (who was still hanging onto Alfred's legs) to get to the Russian. He looked murderous.

"I don't think I asked your opinion, ruski," Alfred spat.

Ivan smiled his fuck-you smile. "I don't _think_ I care about anything you say, Amerika."

"Oh, I'll _make_ you care."

Ivan chuckled. "Oh? Just like you 'made me' forty years ago?"

Alfred glared with all his might, fully aware that his whole face and neck were red and he was slowly burning up from the inside out. His brain was getting fuzzy, and it was hard for him to come up with a sharp comeback. "Yeah, well… you were just too busy hiding behind your wall and your pawns." Yeah, that sounded good…

 _So good…_ His eyes traveled subconsciously down to the bulge in Ivan's pants. His thoughts were immediately consumed with how that would feel in him… _So… he wants it, too?_ He fought down a smirk. Even shit-brick house Russia wasn't immune to aphrodisiacs.

"As I recall," Ivan's voice brought Alfred back to the conversation. "you had your wall and pawns as well."

Alfred tried to stay focused. It really was hard… with _other things_ being hard as well. And such a fucking time, too. He didn't want to lose a fight with Ivan over a bit of arousal.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't _a bit_.

Alfred was sitting on his knees, and he found himself spreading his thighs wider apart as he spoke. "Well, it's never too late to… _have a go_ directly at each other and see who wins."

Ivan caught on. Alfred saw realization flash behind his eyes. His expression took on an obvious smugness. He moved closer to Alfred. "Are you sure, Amerika? I am not one to take the _low ground_."

Alfred smirked. "That's all right. I always like a challenge."

His smirk was enough permission for Ivan to tackle him to the floor. Everyone yelled and jumped out of the way. Alfred's heart sped up as Ivan loomed over him. Even though he'd wanted it, it was still an unnerving position. But the stupid aphrodisiac was suppressing his worry. He'd never wanted anyone's cock so much before— _Wait, what?!_

And Ivan had never wanted anyone's ass so much. It must have been from the aphrodisiac, but a small part of him had always wanted to dominate Alfred in this way. It wasn't that he found him attractive—no, the American was repulsive. He just wanted to see the man he'd loathed for years writhing under him and begging for his cock, like he knew the little whore would. Because Alfred _was_ a little whore. Many times during their spat, Alfred had always made a point of trying to seduce Ivan into fucking him. Well, more like playing word games with him and posing in lewd positions supposedly without his own knowledge. But every time Ivan had beat him up and sent him away. Oh, sure, Alfred had given Ivan a few scars as well, but those were trifles when compared to the deep feeling of triumph Ivan had when Alfred gave him that pouting face after he was rejected again and again. And he would return, again and again, like a desperate whore. Alfred had never openly admitted to wanting Ivan, though, oh no, that would have been a crime. But the American could have practically been screaming at him to do it with the other sly, quiet methods he used.

And now Alfred wanted it right here, right now, in front of all the other nations. Same American pig. Same desperate whore. Nothing new to Ivan.

"Wait, Russia," Arthur said, a bit worried as he scrambled away. "Take it easy. This is not the time for fighting—"

"Not fighting," Ivan replied as he straddled Alfred. "Giving the slut what he wants."

Arthur frowned in confusion and Francis laughed. "Ohonhon~this will be good!"

Arthur finally came to a realization. "Oh… oh no, you don't! This is absolutely inappropriate behavior—"

"I side with England on this matter," Roderich interjected, recovering and adjusting his ruffled clothes. "Highly crude. We shouldn't… we should…" Roderich suddenly became short of breath, and he was too overheated to exert enough energy to protest. Besides, he had a slight interest—maybe more than slight, though he didn't want to admit it—in what Ivan and Alfred would do next. It was all the aphrodisiac of course, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Alfred was nervous. Definitely. How could anyone _not_ be with a tall, cracked commie on top of them? Yet at the same time it was thrilling. Alfred had always wanted this. Ivan himself was horrible and certifiably insane, but that didn't matter to him. Ivan's cock was all Alfred wanted, and after seeing the size of the Russian's hands upon them first meeting (shortly following Alfred's revolutionary period) Alfred had constantly wondered—and fantasized—what could be hidden under Ivan's coat—well, besides all the shotgun shells, pickaxes, water pipes, and whatever the hell else he kept in there.

But Alfred was too aroused to worry about that, which probably wasn't a good thing.

Ivan smirked down at him. "Strip."

He backed off of Alfred so that the man could do so. Alfred smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, almost giddy with excitement. He was finally going to get what he wanted. Screw everyone watching, they'd just be jealous. Alfred knew Ivan was packing some pretty heavy stuff, and he'd be the first (well, in the room) to get it.

As much as Arthur wanted to stop this, he was pretty much helpless. No way in hell was he getting in the way of what Ivan wanted. Bad things happened when someone did that, and he wasn't keen on having his face bashed in by whatever weapon Ivan chose to pull out of his coat. Beside him Francis was practically hyperventilating, and Arthur gave him a sharp nudge to the ribs to shut him up. The last thing he needed was Francis drooling on him… or worse.

Matthew, meanwhile, was worried for Alfred but very glad that he had become invisible again. Alfred was an asshole anyway—let him get stuffed if he wanted, Matthew certainly wasn't going to stop it. Though this was all really embarrassing… He just sat there, Yao and Kiku close by. Yao was shaking his head and Kiku had his phone out, recording.

Gilbert had recovered (somewhat) from Roderich's kick and was sitting there, gaping. What the fuck was the American dumbass thinking? Gilbert knew how rough Ivan could be firsthand, but _he_ wasn't the one who had threatened to nuke Ivan for half a century. _Kid's out of his fucking mind…_ A little ways away from him, Roderich (although disapproving of their activities) was completely fine with Gilbert being a little distracted.

Lovino was mumbling how fucking weird things were getting under his breath, though his eyes were fixed to the scene before him. Toni couldn't say anything. Of all the times to finally consummate, well, whatever they had between them, why now? Toni had never been with Ivan, but by what he'd heard from Gilbert, the man was an animal. Yeah, like _that_ had come as a big surprise, but Toni hadn't actually thought of being _witness_ to it. Oh jeez, he was going to see Alfred die by cock today. How delightful.

Ludwig was shielding Feliciano's eyes and was grateful that Lovino was distracted enough not to yell at him for touching his brother. The Italian squirmed and rattled off questions in his grasp until Ludwig finally clamped a hand over his mouth and told him to be still. He really didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't even know if Feliciano was a virgin or not, but even if he wasn't a virgin he still wasn't going to let Feliciano see Ivan fuck Alfred to death. No… Ludwig had to bear witness to that now himself because both his hands were taken up. _And my dummkopf brother started it all…_ He glared at Gilbert, but the Prussian wasn't really getting the full affect with Ludwig's gaze being directed at the back of his head.

Alfred decided to skip all the demure bullshit (like he ever was) and stripped himself completely naked, piling his clothes a little ways away from him. He could feel many eyes on him, but he could care less.

Ivan examined him, his cock coming to full mast in his pants (Jesus, what was in this aphrodisiac anyway?). Alfred leaned back on his hands, spreading his thighs to Ivan. _Come on, come on,_ Alfred mentally urged. _Come and get me._ Yup. Baiting the bear. Nothing new. Alfred's eyes were fixed on the tent in Ivan's pants (Whoa, so Ivan really was a big boy) as the Russian lumbered over to him, still fully clothed. Fuck, Alfred was _dying_ to see his cock…

Ivan locked eyes with him, Alfred lowered himself to the floor, welcomed the Russian between his legs, and…

"Nyet," Ivan growled, sending shudders rolling down Alfred's back. "I will fuck you like the worthless bitch you are. Turn around."

Alfred gave a small whine (he'd wanted to see Ivan's cock, dammit!), but he complied, feeling a bit more nervous now that he couldn't see what Ivan was doing. But he could hear it. He could hear Ivan pushing aside his coat, unzipping his pants, pulling out his massive cock (the one he knew he had).

"Fuck, Russia, just do it," Alfred moaned, his mind a haze, pushing back against him and feeling the heat of his hardness against his ass. God, he wanted to be filled, _itched_ for it.

"I want to use my whore again later," Ivan said, locking onto Alfred's hip with a firm, icy hand. Alfred gasped. "I don't want to break my toy."

Alfred frowned in confusion, but before he could ask what Ivan meant, slicked fingers were shoved into his ass. Alfred cried out and dug his nails into the carpet. "Ah, ah, Russia, e-easy, man…"

Ivan didn't say anything, only pushed his fingers deeper. And he was none too gentle. He smiled as Alfred yelped and writhed beneath him, the sounds making his cock jump. When his fingers were all the way inside, Ivan said, "Oh~your ass is eager for cock, da? Impatient _bitch_." On the last word, he thrust his fingers, and Alfred bit his hand to quell his voice. "If you want me, you will have to wait, da?"

Ivan gave Alfred no time to adjust; he made sure to stretch Alfred quickly and thoroughly, pushing a third finger into him. His aim wasn't for pleasure, but for speed. The drug he had inhaled was gradually pulling him close to the precipice of his arousal, and he'd be damned if he came before Alfred did.

Alfred, meanwhile, was chewing his lip, trying not to yell. But he couldn't keep noises from erupting in his throat. It hurt. It was rough, but Alfred liked it that way. It was pure Ivan, and it reminded him again and again that this was Ivan fucking him, and not someone else. And even though Ivan hadn't touched his prostate, Alfred was still deriving pleasure from his rough fingers. Just the feeling of being filled was enough to make his cock drool. Pretty soon, he felt as if he would burst. "R-Russia, enough. I… I can t-take you."

Ivan pulled his fingers from Alfred's ass, making the American arc and yelp. "Of course you can, little pig." Ivan smiled. "Such a greedy little thing. But that's what pigs are, nyet?" He leaned over Alfred, his front brushing Alfred's back and his hands holding tightly to Alfred's hips. His lips were soon brushing Alfred's ear. "You are always wanting more, da? Matvey's cock wasn't enough for you." His voice was low enough to send shivers through Alfred's body, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Amerika always wants more. Bigger is better, da? Shameless swine."

"Russia…" Alfred moaned, blushing deeply, shivering when he felt the head of Ivan's cock at his entrance.

"Slut," Ivan spat simply and pushed in.

Alfred nearly screamed. Ivan wasn't big. He was _massive_. He couldn't recall having ever been stretched so much before. And with only saliva as lube, penetration was excruciating. He knew Ivan must know it, as he was chuckling the whole time. It seemed forever until Ivan was fully sheathed inside him. His cock reached depths Alfred had never even known were there. Oh, fuck yes. It was everything he had imagined and more, so much so that the pain didn't matter.

"Ah, fuck…"

"Hm, not yet." Ivan giggled. "You like big cocks, nyet? And you're a pig. You should be spit-roasted, da?" He looked around the room and smiled. "Matvey, why don't you use the pig's mouth? You know how good he is, I presume?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he paled. "U-um, R-Russia, I-I-I…"

"No need to be nervous, comrade." Ivan smiled. He gave Alfred's ass a harsh smack, and Alfred grunted. "You have done this before, da?"

 _I really only wanted to watch…_ Matthew thought before he was complying to Ivan's suggestion, because what dumbass would _refuse_ the Russian? Well okay, maybe Alfred, but that was no surprise. He was a dumbass anyway, it was expected.

He tried to get there as slow as he possibly could without pissing Ivan off, but he eventually came to sit before his brother. Alfred peered up at him through his lashes, and Matthew could tell just from his gaze that he was in a state of perpetual arousal just from being filled.

Well, that was all fine and dandy for Alfred, but Matthew really didn't want to contribute under public scrutiny. Though, he had to admit, Alfred did look sexy with Ivan's cock stuffed up his ass. The Canadian wondered what it would feel like in his own ass…

Ivan smiled at him, which definitely broke him out of his reverie. "Go on, Matvey. Can't you see the slut wants it?"

Matthew swallowed and decided it would be in his best interest to unzip his pants. He pulled his semi-hard cock out of his fly, and he immediately blushed, trying to ignore all the stares he knew he must be getting, too afraid to look up.

Alfred, however, was looking up at him with want. It was that look Alfred always gave him whenever they were screwing around and just so happened to get aroused. And Matthew knew exactly what it said:

_I want your cock._

Matthew shivered and presented his cock to Alfred, who instantly lapped up the side of it with his tongue. Matthew winced. Alfred had no shame. Then again, when did he _ever_ have shame?

Matthew bit his lip to keep in a groan as Alfred took the head of his cock into his mouth and suckled fervently. As his cock came to stand at full mast, Matthew tried to ignore the murmurs circulating the room.

Holy shit! Gilbert knew how big Ivan was, but _damn_. Even Matthew? Well, whatever… his awesome five meters was still awesome. Francis was a bit stunned as well. He'd seen Matthew naked when he was smaller, yes, but the Canadian had never let him near him when he was older. He had his suspicions (well, from his circle of gossip, he'd heard), but he never knew how endowed Matthew was. He smirked. _That's my boy._

Arthur was close to gaping. It was a wonder that nobody noticed Matthew with, well… _that_. And even with all of this going on, he felt a stirring in his trousers. It wasn't helping that Alfred was sucking and licking Matthew's cock like it was a sweet. Where had he learned that? Definitely not from Arthur (directly…)!

While everyone was marveling over Matthew's cock and Alfred's talented mouth and tongue, Ivan pulled slowly out. At this, Alfred gasped and lifted his ass so Ivan could gain further access to him. If this was going to be their first and only fuck, Alfred wanted to make it _perfect_.

Ivan left him hanging for what felt like forever, and the aphrodisiac was burning inside him, making him feel so empty and wanting he could cry. But he only let an impatient whimper slip out and he took Matthew's cock back into his mouth to quell his other desperate noises.

Ivan smiled at Alfred's pleading whines and decided he would give the slut what he had wanted for years—and he would do it just how he knew Alfred would like it: rough.

So he slammed back in. Alfred was shoved onto Matthew's cock and choked on it a bit before coming up for air and screaming with the pain that coursed up his spine. Tears flooded his eyes.

"Heh, you like this, pig. You like my cock no matter how much it hurts you~" Ivan said, starting up a fast, hard pace that had Alfred rocking between both him and Matthew. The Canadian's cock speared Alfred's throat with every one of Ivan's pounding thrusts, and Matthew could feel his brother's throat constricting as if he was going to gag. But Alfred kept on, taking both Matthew's and Ivan's cocks into him with compliance, whimpers escaping around the swollen meat in his mouth.

Alfred's limbs shook and he felt like he could barely keep himself up. Again and again Ivan rammed into him, hollowing him out deeper than Alfred had ever been. He wasn't aiming for his prostate, only to satisfy his own pleasure, which made Alfred even hotter with a sense of submission. He didn't need to have his sweet spot pressed—just being full and the friction of Ivan plowing into him was enough to get him rock hard and leaking. And him blowing his brother was only heightening his arousal.

Arthur was stunned by the rawness of it all. Sure, he had heard rumors about how animalistic Ivan could be in bed, but he never truly knew until he was ramming into Alfred like a bull before him. And it was more than a bit terrifying, especially since Alfred was, well… Alfred. He couldn't help but be worried. _What an idiot,_ Arthur thought, though his own cock was pushing prominently against his slacks. He felt an urgent need to take off some layers, but Francis was sitting beside him and he had a sinking suspicion that the Frenchman was doing some very… lewd things at the moment. He preferred not to look to confirm.

Matthew tried to keep his voice in check, but Alfred's tongue and mouth were doing wonders on his cock and he let a moan slip out. His fingers tangled in Alfred's mussed hair, pushing his mouth further onto his cock and rolling his hips softly. And Alfred, using his almost nonexistent gag reflex, took him until his nose was pressed into his blond pubes. For being a jerk most of the time, _this_ was what made hanging around Alfred worth it. At least when he had a cock in his mouth, he couldn't say anything mean or just plain stupid. This, Matthew was not ashamed to admit, was how he liked his brother best: sucking his cock. And Alfred seemed as if he was built to do it for the rest of his life.

Matthew's fingers brushed over Nantucket, knowing that Alfred became a great deal more enthusiastic whenever it was teased. And Alfred quickly held true to it; he moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth and began to move faster, the sensations the actions had on his cock making Matthew thrust into his throat.

A few tears escaped from Alfred's eyes from the sudden depth at which Matthew skull-fucked him, but his own cock jumped at the roughness and he gladly accepted the new advance. Behind him, Ivan had taken hold of his hips, digging his cold fingers in and rubbing him raw with his thick Russian meat. On top of being impossibly full at both ends, Ivan was now starting to aim at his prostate. The force at which he was ramming into him was surely bruising the delicate organ, but the shock of pain it caused him turned into an intense arousal that had him moving his hips along with Ivan's merciless thrusts.

Alfred soon became breathless with pleasure and he took Matthew's cock out of his mouth to catch his breath and moan, "Fuck, Russia, yes~"

Ivan pinned Alfred's hips in place and ground into him. "It is not surprising how much of a slut you are. You are the most diverse country in the world, da? That must mean everyone in the world has _fucked_ you." He thrust particularly deep as he enunciated, and Alfred screamed, everything in him tensing up before gushing out as cum through his twitching cock.

Alfred went dizzy and black spots clouded his vision. He felt as if he would pass out for a second, and then he was brought back to reality with the feel of Matthew moving his cock against his face. Alfred moaned and turned his head, not even having to do more than that for the Canadian to shove his cock back down his throat and start thrusting of his own accord. Alfred was so delirious and sated that he just held himself up and let Matthew and Ivan use both ends of him as they pleased.

Alfred's orgasm had had an effect on Matthew. Seeing Alfred completely undone and Ivan still plowing into him from behind, he began fucking Alfred's mouth, forgetting about everyone who was watching. Before long, he was moaning and pulling Alfred's hair, pounding Alfred's throat without care. And then he was coming, hot jets shooting down Alfred's throat and warming his stomach. Alfred thoroughly milked his cock with his tongue, swallowing as much as he could. But his own orgasm had made his reactions slower, and so he had trouble taking all of the cum. A trail of white made its way down to his chin.

Matthew took his cock out of Alfred's mouth for the sensitivity and leaned back on his hands, watching as Ivan fucked Alfred harder than he had before. Alfred was forced onto his elbows, the only thing keeping him up being Ivan's hands on his hips.

Ivan pulled all the way out and rammed himself back in so hard that his balls slapped Alfred's ass with a loud _smack_. Alfred let out a loud moan, followed by another hard thrust, and then a shouted, "Fuck, Russia!" and then one final thrust before Ivan unloaded his balls into him, flooding his insides with streams of hot cum. Alfred's moans weakened and a few more dribbles of cum burned out from his own cock. Half-coherent himself, Matthew lifted Alfred's face to his own, licking up the cum that had escaped from Alfred's lips before claiming them. Alfred gave a tired sigh and gladly opened up, allowing Matthew to slip his tongue in. After they had parted, Alfred's legs gave out and he collapsed onto his side, panting heavily, Ivan's cum running from his opened ass, the hole throbbing from the harsh dicking he'd received.

Ivan recovered quickly and sat crosslegged before him, smiling. "You are not bad as a bitch, Amerika. I prefer you with a cock in that rude mouth of yours. Perhaps I should have used that method earlier, da? A lot more effective than beating you up."

"Sh-shut up…" Alfred breathed, his eyes hooded, his body doused in sweat. He felt full and filthy with cum and sex… but it had been so good that he could care less about those things. Reality then struck him with the force of a freight train. He had completely forgotten about everyone who had been watching. He stiffened, chancing a glance up at Gilbert and Roderich who were in front of him, and not daring to look behind him to where he knew Arthur sat—in direct view of his open, leaking ass. He couldn't help but feel a little… ashamed. He had just let Ivan overpower him without so much as lifting a finger. There went his philosophy.

Matthew was still shivering with the aftermath of his orgasm, but his heart was pounding and it wouldn't stop. Oh shit. Everyone had seen him. Of all times to be seen, why did it have to be _now_? He knew he was blushing like mad, and he stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look at anything else.

Ivan was still smiling. He had done it. He had screwed Alfred. Literally. And it had given him a big influx of power. He always loved when he came out on top. Especially when no one expected it of him. He could feel the eyes of the others on his still-wet cock, which was certainly a good size even when soft. Was it envy? Jealousy? Fear? Want? He could sense a jumble of emotions from everyone, and his smile widened.

"The bitch has been put in his place," he said. "Anyone else have unresolved issues with Amerika? Go on, then. I do not think he would mind if you used him some more. It's what a whore does, da?"

Alfred's heart leapt into his throat with Ivan's words. Sure, Alfred loved a good fuck, but his ass was still aching from Ivan's onslaught. Not to say it wasn't a good ache, but he still wanted to walk after today. And now he was beginning to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac again. It was making him burn up with lust and making his insides itch to be filled. He was so tired, but he needed it. He was _so_ unfriending Elizaveta on Facebook after this.

Gilbert made a move toward Alfred who was too weak at the moment to get up, unzipping his fly. But Roderich lunged forward, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back.

"No, you don't!" the Austrian snapped. "This is _not_ turning into a—excuse my language—fuck-for-all."

"What do you expect me to do, then?" Gilbert flashed back. "Mein awesome five meters is not being so awesome right now. And it fucking _hurts_."

Just then, Feliciano wriggled free of Ludwig's grip and blinked. "Ve, what's going on? I heard some bad things, but—America, why do you have no clothes on? Are we playing strip poker?"

"Strip poker?" Lovino parroted angrily. "Who taught you that, Feli?"

Everyone looked at Francis. The Frenchman put his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me! I only wish I could have gotten him away from Germany and his brother long enough to show him."

Alfred huffed. "No, Italy, we are not playing strip poker."

Feliciano cocked his head at him. "Ve, but it sounded like you were playing a game. And you told me you were really good at strip poker when you taught it to me, America. How come you lost?"

Even though it wasn't really strip poker, someone accusing him of losing against Ivan rubbed salt in his wounds. "Um, Italy, what you heard wasn't strip poker. It was—"

"Shut up right now, bastard!" Lovino snapped. "You already tainted him with your strip poker, but I will not let you sa—"

"What are you trying to say, Lovi?" Francis chimed in. Then he leered. "Ohonhon~I sense a virgin in the room."

Arthur scowled. "Now don't you start, wanker."

"Germany, I feel hot," Feliciano whined.

Everyone went quiet.

"This could be a problem," Arthur said.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Alfred asked, finally having the energy to sit up. He winced as he moved, the sweet ache in his ass accompanied with the itch of the aphrodisiac making him want to do nothing more than spread his legs and let anyone have him. It scared the shit out of him. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. We're all gonna fu—"

"Don't you say it, dammit!" Lovino shouted.

"… eventually, so…" Alfred trailed off.

Francis looked at Feliciano, tearing his eyes off Matthew's cock. "Italy, do you remember when you came over to my house?"

"Si."

"What!" Lovino exclaimed, fuming.

Francis ignored him. "And do you remember that book I showed you?"

"Che, what book, wine bastard?"

"Si," Feliciano said. "I remember. It was that sex book. You read it to me, and it was really weird, ve!"

"You did _what_ , French fucker?!"

"Lovi, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Spain!"

"Um, Italy-san."

"Si, Japan?"

"You saw my manga collection, right?"

"Si, it was very pretty. I like your art, Japan!"

"Er… arigatō, Italy. But you saw the hentai ones?" Kiku's face was at full blush now.

"Si, they were very interesting. I didn't know you liked those things, Japan!"

"Ohonhon, he most certainly does~!"

Kiku ignored Francis, his whole neck red. "And you saw the yaoi?"

"Si, it reminded me of Grandpa Rome. He always said it was a Roman tradition for men to have a male lover before getting married."

"Rome was a fucking sex addict, Italy!" Lovino barked.

Francis sighed wistfully. "Oh, if only that tradition had carried over… aïe!" Arthur pinched him hard.

Feliciano thought for a moment, then smiled. "I didn't know you were getting married, America! Who is she? Is she pretty? Ve, can I meet her? I like to talk to pretty girls!"

"Whoa, hold up, I'm _not_ getting married," Alfred said, though Francis was eyeing him. " _Ever_ ," he added for good measure, and Francis frowned. "I'm just gonna come out and say it. Italy, me, Russia, and Mattie were having se—"

"I'm his fucking brother, bastard, and only I can tell him that!" Lovino interrupted sharply.

"We don't have all fucking day," Gilbert grumbled. "If you're going to tell him, tell him. I am getting blueballs, and that is _not_ an awesome feeling."

Lovino sat there, brooding for a moment, then shrugged Toni's hands off of him and huffed, "Fine. Feli, how far have you gotten with girls?"

Feliciano scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, once I was kissing a girl, and she told me to take my pants off, so I did. But then she said that she had to leave. It was weird, ve."

Lovino frowned suspiciously. "What did this girl look like?"

Feliciano smiled. "She was pretty. She had short hair, and she said she didn't like to wear dresses or skirts or heels, and she told me I was really pretty and would look good in a dress and bows…" Feliciano frowned. "Was I missing something, ve?"

Lovino facepalmed. "Fratello, do you know what a lesbian is?"

Feliciano blinked. "Ve, what's that?"

Francis's perverted laugh rang across the room, and Arthur elbowed him in the gut, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Nothing, Feli. I will tell you later. Have you ever done any of the things you've,"—he glared at Francis and Kiku—" _seen_ in those mangas and books?"

Feliciano thought for a moment and shook his head. "Ve… no, but it looks like it hurts. The bottom one is always crying." His eyes grew wide. "I don't have to do that, do I, Lovi? I don't want to cry!"

Lovino sighed. "Feli, did you listen to America and Russia?"

He nodded.

"What did you think Russia was doing to America?"

Ivan was smirking and Lovino was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. "Ve… it sounded like Russia was hurting him, but… America said he wanted it…" Then he came to a sudden realization. "Russia and America they… they had…" He pouted. "Ve, I wanted to see it!"

"Trust me, Italy," Ludwig said. "You didn't." Really. It had been more like watching National Geographic than actual porn.

Feliciano looked at Alfred. "Did you… really like it? Did it hurt?"

"Uh, well…" Alfred said, feeling awkward. Ivan was looking at him with that smirk and he would rather jump off a cliff than validate him, but he didn't want to scare Feliciano at the same time. He sighed. "It was… fine. Really, it didn't hurt _that_ much. Heroes like me don't get hurt."

Feliciano blinked, squirming where he sat on the floor. "Ve, Lovi, I feel funny." His face was red and his thighs were rubbing together as he sat on his knees.

Lovino saw Francis fixing Feliciano with a predatory look but Lovino walked over to him and crouched down. "Feliciano, I could… help you."

"Ve, how?"

"There are many people who would take advantage of you," Lovino told him, flashing a glare in Francis's direction. "But I won't, Feli. You trust me, right?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Then let me do this so that you can understand," Lovino took his hand and pulled him to an empty spot on the floor.

"Lovi, what are you—mmf." Feliciano was silenced as Lovino pressed his lips to his. Feliciano's eyes went wide, but he remained in place until Lovino pulled back.

"Feli, you're going to have to trust me, okay?"

* * *

Translation:

schwachkopf-moron

A Word From the Writer: So I started out with some RusAme because America is always the one to start shit at inappropriate times. *shrugs* And he's also an ass slut. You _know_ he's an ass slut. And I just threw Canada in there because he always has the worst of luck and... I wanted to write some twincest.

As you already might have guessed, there will be more twincest next chapter! (This one considerably more scandalous). In other words... some Romano/virgin!Italy. *smiles evilly*

Idk when I will post next. I'm starting school soon again, so... let's just settle for a date of _soon_.

There shall be more smut to come!


	3. Fratelli alla Crema

**He's Extra Virgin~**

Warning: Incest, virgin, handjob, dubcon, some noncon, vanilla (as vanilla as Romano makes it)

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Fratelli alla Crema**

"Feli, you're going to have to trust me, okay?"

Feliciano nodded and Lovino kissed him again, softly. "Are you hot, Feli?"

"Si."

"Then take off your clothes."

Feliciano stiffened. "But I thought you always said to never—"

"Now is an exception. Take them off."

No one snickered, no one leered. Everyone was eerily quiet. When Feliciano was naked, Lovino smiled, forcing it to remain on his face even as Ludwig was practically ogling his brother. "Ve, it's much cooler now! But, um…" He rubbed his thighs together.

Lovino swallowed and said, "Now I will, too…" He could feel eyes on him as he stripped away his clothes. He cleared his throat and looked at Feliciano. "Lay down, fratello."

Feliciano wrinkled his nose in confusion, but he obeyed. "Lovino, why do I have to—?"

"Shh!" Lovino hissed, not daring to look at anyone else but Feliciano. "Don't ask questions."

Feliciano shut his mouth and watched as Lovino pushed his legs apart and moved to sit between them. He leaned down to kiss Feliciano again.

Feliciano kissed back this time, thinking how weird it was that he was kissing his brother… well, not really. It was just a kiss, right? Brothers could kiss each other. It wasn't like they were doing any harm…

Feliciano stiffened when he felt Lovino's tongue running across his lower lip. He pulled back and blinked, eyes wide. "Lovino—" Oh right. He wasn't supposed to be asking questions. _Brothers shouldn't do this. Wait… France told me that doing it with anyone was okay…_

_Well, since he's my big brother~!_

Lovino grabbed hold of Feliciano's arms and held them down, kissing him again. Ah, crapola. He could hear Francis breathing like an angry bull and surely Antonio was staring at his bare ass. The tomato creep.

But Lovino kept going. No way was he going to let anyone hurt Feliciano, even if his brother was a dumbass. And the only way to do that would be to take away his virginity himself.

 _I can't believe I'm fucking doing this…_ he thought as he finally gained access to his brother's mouth. He would have added 'in front of everyone' but he didn't think his mind could handle that fact at the moment.

Feliciano didn't really know what to do when Lovino's tongue slipped into his mouth. That kiss he'd had with that girl was long ago. She had French-kissed him, sure, but that only lasted until her hand had found his crotch to confirm his gender and, well… that had taken all of about thirty seconds. So he just went with it, tentatively touching Lovino's tongue with his own before he was engaged in a wrestling match that left him a bit dizzy.

Lovino drew back and Feliciano took in a gulp of air. Feliciano was still a bit apprehensive about all of this. Was this to become a regular thing now? Whenever Feliciano would call Lovino over to his house, would he open the door and be greeted with a tongue down his throat instead of the usual 'Che, ciao idiota'?

Feliciano almost gasped when he felt a flare of heat extend out from his abdomen with the thought. It felt weird! It was like he was cold at first, and then he became unbearably hot.

 _Uh oh…_ Feliciano thought, wishing he could close his legs. _I'm getting hard._

Lovino dove in for another kiss, feeling Feliciano's hardness brush against his leg. He took it in his hand, stroking it, and Feliciano groaned into his mouth.

In all honesty, Lovino had thought that it would take him a while to get hard in this situation. Feliciano wasn't particularly sensual. But he surprised himself when he began to swell and pretty soon his cock was pressed insistently against Feliciano's ass.

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut and continued to kiss his brother, arms coming around his neck, holding him in place. He wasn't quite ready for Lovino to move on just yet. He was scared to even go on at all. He could feel Lovino's erection against him, and he didn't know if he liked it that close to his butt.

But Lovino was the one in control, and he would be calling the shots. Their lips remained connected as he put a hand under each of Feliciano's thighs and lifted them up and apart. Feliciano had been trying to close his legs for the majority of their kissing, and he was certainly alarmed when he felt them moved apart and his privates were exposed for the world—literally—to see.

Feliciano squirmed and whined, "Lovi…"

"Shut up and keep them spread," Lovino told him firmly and he felt more than a little weird saying that to his brother. His virginal, airheaded brother.

Feliciano blushed a shade of red that a tomato would be jealous of and obeyed. He didn't want Lovino to get mad… then he would start yelling, and that was _scary_!

Toni could not believe this. Was there something in that aphrodisiac that was making him see stuff that by all conditions could never _possibly_ happen? But, he had to admit, this was really hot. Lovino and Feliciano had been so cute as younger nations, and as they grew older Toni began to imagine them in bed together, as they were wont to be… some unintentional touches… the more-often-than-not morning wood… Feliciano cuddling up to Lovino cutely—and discovering his brother's hard-on pressed against him… curiosity sending his hand down to explore…

_Ah, fuck._

Hard. As. Concrete.

Every time.

Lovino tried to ignore everyone around him and sat back, examining Feliciano. He had seen his brother naked before now—if it was up to Feliciano, he would walk around the house naked for the whole day. It was rare, though, for Lovino to see him hard. And, not surprisingly, his erect cock looked similar to his own. It was swollen, flushed a deep cherry red, the head glistening with precum. Lovino felt his own cock twitch, and he leaked further when he lifted Feliciano's ass and spread his cheeks with his thumbs.

Oh fuck. He _was_ a virgin. But had he really expected any different?

Feliciano's hole remained just barely opened, and Lovino could just imagine how incredibly tight he would be. He would have loved to dive in and go to town (because it really had been long since he'd had a good piece of ass), but from Feliciano's fearful whimpering he knew he had to loosen him up a bit.

He didn't have any lube, though, and spit wasn't going to cut it in this situation. He didn't want to scar his brother—both physically and mentally. So he turned to the only person he knew must have lube on him.

"Wine bastard." He hated asking when he was sitting there naked and between the open legs of his brother. "I know you have some fucking lube on you somewhere."

Francis blinked at him, coming out of a stupor. It was only then that Lovino noticed that Francis's hand had been… too near his own crotch for his taste. He frowned at him as he lifted it to go through his pockets, Arthur rolling his eyes.

"Here it is, cher," Francis said, tossing it over. Lovino caught the tube and was about to uncap it when he felt something else hit his side. He turned and looked down to see colorful bills fluttering to the floor. When he looked up at Francis the man leered and said, "For a wonderful performance so far. I have more if you keep it up." He waggled his eyebrows.

Lovino scoffed, uncapped the tube, squeezed the lube into his hand, and coated his cock. Then he squeezed another dollop into his palm and threw the bottle back to Francis—right at his perverted-ass head.

And he aimed good for once. Francis was rubbing a growing lump on his forehead as Lovino smiled to himself and looked back down at Feliciano.

"Feli, I'm going to prepare you now. It's best that you not move. It might hurt a little."

Feliciano peered up at him with wide eyes. He didn't say anything, too scared and too tense to speak.

Lovino held one of Feliciano's thighs as he prodded one of his fingers at his puckered entrance. "Relax, Feliciano."

Feliciano tried, but he was still tense. He bit his lip as Lovino pushed one finger in.

Lovino stopped moving the digit when he felt Feliciano's insides tense around him. "Fratello, you have to loosen up or it's going to hurt more."

Feliciano shivered and relaxed, though only a little. He really couldn't help it. He was too scared to calm down and Lovino's finger stung.

Lovino still noticed the resistance but decided he was through with waiting for Feliciano, even though he didn't want to hurt him. There was such a thing as being too careful. So he pressed on, sliding his finger in to the knuckle, all the while Feliciano's insides fighting to force him out.

Lovino stilled and examined Feliciano's face. It was flushed and scrunched up in discomfort. Lovino sighed. This was going to take more effort than he thought. He'd at least _hoped_ that Feliciano had been a little curious and stuck something up there himself before now…

Lovino started moving his finger, hoping that would be enough for Feliciano to unclench, just a _bit._ But he didn't and Lovino huffed. "Feli, _relax_."

"I'm trying, fratello," Feliciano said, tears gathering in his eyes.

 _Shit, I hope he doesn't cry when I'm fucking him. What a turn off…_ Lovino stopped his thoughts with how weird it seemed to be thinking about his own brother in that way. His own idiot brother. Lovino softened his features and looked down at him. "It's okay, Feli." His other hand went to Feliciano's cock, stroking it slowly. Feliciano flushed deeper and gave a little whimper. His insides finally let up and Lovino was soon pushing his finger in and out of him while making sure to pump Feliciano's cock to distract him from any discomfort.

Lovino was about to ask Feliciano if he was ready for another, but Feliciano wasn't really ready for any of this so he just took the initiative and forced another finger in. Feliciano yelped, but with another pump of his cock only little whines escaped. Lovino then struck out to find his sweet spot.

It was certainly a difficult task. Feliciano was clenching around him and squirming and it was hard to navigate. Lovino kept thrusting his fingers in and out slowly, stopping every once in a while to curl them and massage what he thought might be Feliciano's prostate. It took a while, but he found it, a little bump in the soft flesh that made Feliciano gasp when he touched it. Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ve, Lovi… w-what is that? It feels really good."

Lovino could practically hear Francis's perverted thoughts behind him. "Your prostate, Feli," he answered and began to rub it. Feliciano sucked in a breath and let it out as a whine. When Lovino pressed it, Feliciano's voice rose in pitch and decibel until he was screaming with pleasure. Precum spilled over Lovino's fingers from where they were grasping Feliciano's cock.

When Lovino let up, Feliciano was panting, his ass clenching and unclenching around him. "Lovi," he half-moaned. "Per favore, do it again." His eyes were hooded and Lovino was shocked to admit that he looked extremely fuckable right then. He could see Ludwig shift a little out of the corner of his eye. _Those fucking potato heads will get off on this…_

He couldn't deny that he was hard himself, though. He moved his fingers in and out of Feliciano, striking his prostate every now and then and pumping his brother's cock. Feliciano was moaning now. When his hips began to move with Lovino's fingers, he couldn't take it and pulled the digits out faster than he probably should have. Feliciano yelped, but he kept his legs spread for him.

"Mi dispiace," Lovino said, but he wasn't looking at Feliciano. He was hastily lining himself up with Feliciano's prepared entrance. When Feliciano felt the cockhead against his hole, he peered up at Lovino with wide eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"Just a little, Feli, but don't tense up."

Lovino wanted to—he _knew_ he should—go slowly, but as soon as he entered Feliciano and felt how incredibly tight he was, he couldn't stop himself from pushing all the way inside on the first stroke. _There goes his cherry,_ he mused wryly.

Feliciano cried out and arched his back. Tears were streaming down his face, and Lovino, for once, felt guilty.

"I-it hurts, Lovi."

"I know," Lovino told him and leaned down, kissing the tears off his cheeks as he pulled out, being sure to go in slower this time. Feliciano still whined, but it was more out of discomfort than pain. He continued with the slow, shallow pace until Feliciano lifted his hips to meet him. He took that as permission to increase his speed and depth.

Lovino aimed for Feliciano's sweet spot and he found it within moments. Soon Feliciano was moaning loudly, his pelvis rising in rhythm with Lovino's thrusts. There was a look of shock and arousal on his face that was mildly amusing.

Curious, Lovino asked, "How does it feel, Feli?"

Feliciano looked like he couldn't respond for a few moments, the moans seeming to fall from his lips against his will. He eventually gathered his breath and said, "Really good, Lovi, _so_ good~" Feliciano was going out of his mind, he was sure. He was in disbelief to even think it, but this just might be… better than pasta.

It was only when Lovino took up his cock again that Feliciano _knew_ this was better. He wasn't crying anymore, instead his voice was rising with each calculated thrust—the sharp pang of pleasure they caused—with each hurried pump of his cock. He felt something building inside him, an intense knot of heat and stiffness, and then he forgot everything outside his own arousal. He arched his back as he felt the burning heat creep up his cock and manifest itself in streams of cum. Feliciano was crying out nonsense as he ejaculated as far up as his chest. It was the best feeling in the world and he was instantly in love with the cock in his ass.

Lovino watched Feliciano come and was seized with a sudden desire to pound him into the floor. His hips snapped forward once, but when Feliciano gave a pained squeak Lovino quickly corrected himself. He went back to his usual pace, although it was hard to control himself, and he drew down to Feliciano, holding himself up on his elbows as he continued to try and find his finish. Below him, Feliciano was overwhelmed with his orgasm, his arousal perpetuated by his brother's thrusts against his prostate.

"Lo-vi-no, a-ah," Feliciano moaned between thrusts, finally finding his words. Lovino's face was close to his, and he wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling the sudden need to be close.

Lovino took in Feliciano's face. Flushed, tear-streaked, demure. He captured Feliciano's lips and hastily parted them before slipping his tongue into the sweet, moronic mouth. Feliciano moaned, lifting his hips so that all of Lovino's cock was submerged inside him on every thrust.

"Feli," Lovino groaned, forgetting about everyone and everything as he filled his brother's ass with his seed. He kept thrusting throughout, indulging in his brother's tightness until he was too drained to move anymore. Only when he finally caught his breath and looked down at Feliciano, whose eyes were wide, did Lovino realize he probably should have pulled out before he came. But Feliciano had felt so good inside that he doubted he would have done so even if he had remembered.

"Y-you—" Feliciano began.

"I'm sorry, Feli. I didn't mean to—"—he once again became aware of those around him, watching, and lowered his voice to a whisper—" _come_ inside you."

Feliciano wriggled around beneath him a bit. "It feels weird… all sticky."

"It will come out eventually."

Lovino normally would have kissed Feliciano for another good minute if he was a lover, but all of his past feelings flooded into him and he thought the whole situation bizarre and immensely inappropriate. So he pushed himself up and off of Feliciano, pulling out of him in the process. A trail of cum began to leak out of Feliciano's ass.

"Ve," Feliciano closed his legs, also aware of being watched. "I didn't know sex could feel like that, um… grazie, fratello."

"That is not the only way you can faites l'amour," Francis interjected. He sounded a bit breathless, and Lovino wasn't too happy about why that was. "There are many positions. What you and Romano did was missionary, but there are also—"

Lovino threw his pants at him before he could continue, and Francis got a mouthful of designer cotton. When Francis snatched the slacks off his face, he was leering and tossed more money at Lovino. "Merci beaucoup for the souvenir, cher. I suggest an encore."

Lovino rolled his eyes and felt a bit exposed being naked in front of everyone with their eyes all over every inch of his skin. His cock twitched and he covered his groin with his shirt to hide it.

Gilbert was squirming where he sat. He needed to fuck something now and _hard_. While everyone was distracted, he decided to grab for Roderich again, and this time he managed to overpower the Austrian.

Roderich gave a startled shout as he was forced to the floor and Gilbert straddled him. This time, no one moved to help and Roderich's stomach sank.

"You knew it was bound to happen some time, Roddy, kesesese," Gilbert laughed as he unzipped his fly.

* * *

Translations:

Mi dispiace-I'm sorry

A Word From the Writer: Heeeey, so... 's been a while, huh? Heheh. So, it's been a month, a really long month of school and bleh, but I promised myself that I would get a chapter of this fic done before I post one, just so I could keep up with it (unlike what I did with Standing at the Edge of the World. Phew, that was a marathon!). Well, here it is! And just because this chappie is kinda short for a month of waiting, I'm gonna post another tomorrow. Can you guess what pairing it will feature? (Hint: it involves vital regions and awesomeness.)

Hope you enjoyed the smut! See you next post~


	4. The Art of Penetrating Vital Regions

**Prussia invades... deeply.**

Warning: PruAus, Spain/Austria, threesome, dubcon (noncon if you squint), oral, masturbation, rough sex.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**The Art of Penetrating Vital Regions**

Roderich swallowed as Gilbert unzipped his fly. He began to writhe when he saw the Prussian take out his hardened cock.

"What do you think you're doing? This is in no way consensual!" Roderich shouted.

Gilbert snagged his arms and pinned them to the floor. "You think something like that would bother the awesome me?" He laughed again and Roderich looked down. He frowned. Gilbert's cock was touching him. _Touching his clothes._ How vulgar, how obscene—

"Hey!" Roderich yelled as eager hands grabbed for his pants. Gilbert didn't say anything, only tried to wrestle the Austrian's slacks off of him. "Watch your hands!"

Gilbert didn't respond, only tugged at Roderich's pants all the harder. Roderich grunted and squirmed, Gilbert holding both his hands above his head with one hand, the other hand struggling with his trousers. The Prussian eventually gave up at that for the moment and undid his tie. Before Roderich knew it, his hands were being bound with it.

"Hey, Toni," Gilbert said. "Roddy's being unawesome. Come over here and hold him for me, huh?"

Toni sat there for a moment, just staring. After Lovino and Feliciano, he had a raging boner, and he wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to notice it just yet. But Gilbert was giving him that get-off-your-ass look and Roderich did look very tempting like that beneath him… he supposed getting close up to the action wouldn't hurt him. Besides, it looked like everyone had a hard-on by now, whether from the fucking or the aphrodisiac.

So Toni went over and sat so that Roderich's head was between his legs. The Austrian blinked up at him, indignant, only for his eyes to widen when he felt Toni take hold of his hands and pull them above his head.

Roderich's heart was pounding. He was stretched between two nations who couldn't give a damn about what they were doing. Gilbert finally got Roderich's pants off and the Austrian stiffened.

"Th-this is rape!"

Gilbert sniggered. "Oh, Roddy, both you and I know that isn't true, kesesese!"

Roderich frowned. "What are you talking about, dummkopf? I don't want this!"

Gilbert's fingers hooked onto the elastic of Roderich's underwear. "Really?" He pulled them down, examining him. He smirked. "It certainly _looks_ like you want mein awesome five meters."

Roderich looked down and blushed. He was hard. _Really_ hard.

"I-it's not my fault!" Roderich protested. "The aphrodisiac—"

"It doesn't have to be your fault," Gilbert said with a leer that Roderich didn't like. At _all_. "You're hard. And that's all the consent I need, kesesese."

"N-nein, that doesn't count!" But Roderich was beginning to feel the heat of arousal pooling in his stomach and spreading burning fingers outward. He found himself looking at Gilbert's cock. It was pale, fading into a deep flush of red amid curling, platinum pubes at the base. Veins pulsed on the sides and the shaft looked very thick. Thicker than any cock Roderich had ever seen.

And contrary to popular belief, he had seen his fair share. He wasn't _that_ much of a prude, come on.

 _There is no way that is fitting inside me,_ Roderich thought. It would be a tight fit even if Roderich had been constantly fucked for a week straight. His love life had been a little dead for years now and he hadn't had a chance to properly masturbate and, wow, did he sound like he had a really lame life when he summed it up that way.

Still, Gilbert was way too big.

But that didn't stop the Prussian at all. He proceeded to slip off Roderich's underwear and toss them away. They landed on Arthur's head, and Francis immediately snatched them off of him, snickering.

"W-wait," Roderich said, feeling completely helpless and exposed as he was stretched between them and touched obscenely. His own cock stood a traitor between his legs; red and glistening with precum. Gilbert ignored him and ran his hands up Roderich's dress shirt. Desperate, and knowing that nothing would stop the Prussian, he looked to Arthur. But, of course, the Briton did nothing. Of course.

Roderich gasped as one of his nipples was pinched. "Hmm," Gilbert hummed disapprovingly, then he grabbed both sides of Roderich's shirt and pulled it apart. Buttons went flying.

"Hey!" Roderich snapped. "How dare you! Do you know how much this cost me?"

Gilbert snorted. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. This shirt is at least thirty years old."

"It was expensive back _then_!"

"Whatever," Gilbert smirked down at Roderich's flushed chest and erect pink nipples. "Mm, you know, Roddy, I don't think you've been cheap enough. Maybe you should go shirtless for a while. It really suits you, kesesese." He twisted one of the nubs, feeling like they were just begging to be teased. He rather liked the way Roderich arched and cried out. The Austrian's cock twitched, and Gilbert wasn't oblivious to it.

He leered. "Heh, you like this."

Roderich glared, a little breathless. "Only b-because of the aphrodisiac."

"Oh nein," Gilbert snickered. "I think it's because of _this_." He took his own cock in his hand and gave it a slow pump. Roderich watched and wet his lips. Oh God, why did it have to look so good?

Gilbert noted his staring, and he chuckled. "Looks tasty, doesn't it?"

Roderich snapped out of his daze and grimaced. "How crass!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked to Toni. "Shut the lying tightass up for me, Toni." When Toni didn't do anything, only stared, at a loss, Gilbert huffed and extended his arm, palming the Spaniard's cock from where it was bulging hotly through his pants. "Using _this_."

Toni blinked in realization and his cock twitched. He quickly undid his pants and pulled it out, tipping Roderich's head toward him, pressing the slick, plump head to his lips.

But Roderich was _not_ opening his mouth. He refused to allow anyone to see him sucking someone off… even though his whole body was heating at the thought of taking the Spaniard into his mouth. He missed Toni, more so than ever now that he was single and lonely. He found himself thinking more of Toni's cock and ass day by day, craving them. He wanted to taste Toni again.

Gilbert frowned at his stubborness. "Stop being such a prude and admit you want to suck him off, Roddy. Everyone can see it."

Roderich stiffened and raised his gaze to Toni and quickly found himself staring into the hooded eyes of his ex-lover—ex-husband. When he still did not do as he said, Gilbert grabbed Roderich's cock and squeezed, the Austrian gasping. Seeing his chance, Toni stuffed his needy cock into his hot mouth.

"Mmf!" Roderich huffed around the shaft, glaring up at the Spaniard. But he found that Toni was flushed down to his neck, his eyes nearly shut. His cock twitched in his mouth.

Ah, so Roderich wasn't the only who had wanted this. He ran his tongue over the shaft and felt it pulse and heard Toni moan. He began to suck in spite of himself.

"Hmm, you take to blowing better than I thought." Gilbert observed Toni's veined cock sliding in and out of Roderich's reddened lips and felt his own throb with need. "Maybe there's still hope for you, kesese." He grabbed Roderich's thighs and pulled, but the Austrian clamped his legs together, determined not to let Gilbert in. The Prussian glanced at Toni. "He looks like he wants to swallow you whole. Ram it down his throat."

Toni was surprised at how compliant he was to Gilbert's demands as he plunged his cock into Roderich's throat with one roll of his hips. Roderich gagged and coughed, and he forgot Gilbert's hands on him for just a moment. But a moment was all Gilbert needed. The Prussian forced his legs apart as Toni withdrew halfway from his mouth. Roderich gave a startled grunt.

Gilbert smirked. "Now you're cooperating."

Roderich began to vocalize profusely around Toni's cock, sending shocks up the shaft. Eventually Toni was forced to remove it to avoid coming too early, hand clamped around the throbbing base. Roderich gulped down air before saying, face aflame, "You'll have to stretch me first, you dolt!"

Gilbert frowned. "You should have thought of telling me that before you kept me waiting."

Roderich glanced back down at Gilbert's cock and his fear heightened. "Nein, please, I… I haven't been with anyone in… months, okay? I need some sort of preparation or I'll…"

"Jeez," Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes. "What a cruddy life you have. I'm glad I'm not you, kesesese!"

"Just do it!"

"Shut up and eat cock," Gilbert told him and nodded to Toni who filled his mouth again.

Gilbert looked down at Roderich's delicious body—who knew the prude was even capable of having one?—and felt his balls ache to be in him. To be in anything, really. Roderich was the most convenient thing at the moment, and it didn't help that he'd been wanting to make the snob take him up the ass from day one. A snob that looked curiously at home with a cock between his plump lips.

Gilbert inched his knees beneath Roderich's bottom. Not the most comfortable position, but it gave ample access to the Austrian's ass. And what a nice ass it was, round and pink, the rosebud winking at him. Yeah, Roderich _totally_ didn't want this.

Something hit Gilbert on the thigh and he looked around to see Francis smiling at him and a tube of lube at his side. He gave a thumbs-up before lifting it, uncapping it, and squeezing some into his palm, warming it before prodding fingers at Roderich's entrance. He could feel the man below him tense.

"Don't act like a fucking baby. I'll be gentle," Gilbert scoffed and plunged two fingers in at once to the last knuckle.

Roderich screamed around Toni's cock and let it slip from his mouth, a trail of saliva following his lips. "You idiot! I told you I haven't had any in months—!"

"Ja, ja, I heard. Now stop bitching and get back to doing what bitches do best."

Roderich glared daggers, opening his mouth to spit back a reply, but Toni shoved his cock inside again. All the Austrian could do was whine and whimper as Gilbert's fingers forced their way inside him. A third finger was added far too soon and thrust along with the others.

Gilbert knew he should stretch Roderich with at least four fingers to accommodate his girth, but he couldn't wait any longer. The way the other country was sucking Toni's cock and the sounds he was making while doing so had his balls screaming for release. And, really, the man was just asking for it.

He dumped as much lube as he could onto his cock before lining up. He could feel Roderich's legs tense and the Austrian groaned around Toni. He placed the head of his cock to Roderich's entrance and pushed in.

Roderich screamed around the meat in his mouth, tears sliding down his cheeks as Gilbert forced himself into him. The Prussian didn't stop; he couldn't. Roderich's tightness was almost unbearable and if he stopped now, he might just come. So he pushed on through, knowing he was probably tearing something, but the blood that filled Roderich's passage made Gilbert's entry easier.

The pain was excrutiating, blinding. Tears rolled down Roderich's face and he couldn't stop screaming. He should have known that Gilbert would do this; the fool only cared about his own pleasure. It felt like forever until Gilbert was all the way inside him, his thick shaft filling him so much Roderich doubted he could move without tearing anything else.

When Toni saw Gilbert's hips meet Roderich's ass, he lost it. He knew how big the man was, and imagining all of that meat inside of Roderich sent him over the edge. Roderich was still whimpering when Toni exploded into his mouth, hot streams of cum shooting down Roderich's throat, directly into his stomach. Roderich gagged, but Toni held the back of his head, spearing his throat as deeply as he could, pumping his hips into him until he was finished.

Roderich was not pleased by Toni's sudden climax, but he savored the warm taste of him as he released down his throat. He swallowed all of it, Toni remaining in his mouth for a few more moments before pulling out, a trail of cum and saliva following. Roderich rested his head in Toni's lap, panting and whining, Toni's fingers running through his hair. Gilbert began to pull out.

"Don't!" Roderich snapped, heavy of breath. "I'm… not ready yet…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl." But he remained where he was until Roderich nodded for him to continue. Jeez, he didn't want the man sobbing the whole time. What a fucking turn-off.

Gilbert pulled only halfway out before thrusting back in. Roderich grunted in pain, and Gilbert went in slowly the next time, though it was very hard for him to keep his composure while doing so. He normally wouldn't be waiting on Roderich, but a locked closet was no place for a hemorrhage.

Roderich was surprised by it. Gilbert was not a patient person. He found himself moving into him, trying to guide Gilbert toward his sweet spot. It didn't take long for success; Gilbert's cock was so incredibly thick that it would be difficult for him _not_ to find it.

Gilbert saw Roderich moving with him and placed his hands on his hips. He could feel himself heat with the sight and fought to keep from pounding him. Was it even _possible_ for this stuffy man to look so sexy?

Then the head of his cock brushed over a little bump, and Roderich's back arched. "Ja, th-there, oh…"

That breathy, begging voice prompted Gilbert to linger on that spot, rubbing over it. Roderich moaned and writhed, turning to putty just like that. By _Gilbert_ of all people. He couldn't believe it.

That was enough permission for Gilbert to pick up his pace. Before long he was pounding Roderich's ass, his cock endlessly teasing his prostate. That was the advantage of being thick. He could continue to please even without concentrating on his aim.

Roderich was being pushed further into Toni, and he could see the Spaniard's cock plumping up again. He took the shaft into his hand, intent upon swallowing him again, but Gilbert had other plans.

Roderich felt hands pulling him up and turning him around, and before he knew it he was sitting on Gilbert's lap, his back to him, his thighs spread and the Prussian's thick cock all the way inside him, pushing on every crease of his insides. _So full._ He could see all of the other nations watching him, some even jerking off to him.

Gilbert's tongue traced the shell of Roderich's ear. "Let them see you for the slut you are," he growled, and Roderich moaned.

He was so full, he thought Gilbert would never be able to move inside him. But he was wrong. The man grabbed his hips and lifted him up and plunged him back down onto his cock. The depth at which Gilbert thrust was close to mindblowing. Roderich hadn't even thought anyone could go so deep.

He was moaning like a slut and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. He began to ride Gilbert, spearing himself on his cock. Gilbert's hands were at his hips, guiding him down again and again.

"Mierda, Roderich," Toni groaned, vigorously fisting his own cock as he watched the scene before him, the others forgotten.

Roderich had forgotten himself as well. He was delirious with pleasure, his only urge to keep moving, keep feeling Gilbert's thick cock move in and out of him. Gilbert eventually tired of his pace and snatched Roderich to him, holding him upright as he plowed as deeply as he could into him, thumbing one of his pert nipples. By then Gilbert was fucking him so hard that his already skewed glasses slipped off his face, but he barely noticed. He could have sworn his prostate was being rammed further into his abdomen.

"Oh, fuck!" he found himself moaning. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Mm, ja, take all of my cock, you slut," Gilbert growled, losing himself completely and driving into Roderich so hard he knew it must hurt.

But Roderich was too close to feel it. Without so much as a touch, his cock shot a ribbon of cum into Arthur's lap before the Briton could move out of range. He lost count of how many streams Gilbert's cock forced from his own, but he could see that they had landed a fair distance away, painting the carpet white.

Gilbert didn't let up once Roderich was finished and slumped back against him. He continued to ram into him until his cock throbbed and filled his insides. "Mm, fuck!" He shot so much that his balls ached and actually felt like they _shriveled_ a bit. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure that just kept coming until his seed oozed out around his cock, dripping down the exposed shaft to Roderich's pulsing balls.

Afterward, Gilbert let go of him, and Roderich fell to the floor, shaking from his own orgasm. He looked up at Arthur, who appeared very unamused at the cum stain he had left on his trousers. "Sorry," Roderich managed before Gilbert pulled out of him, spilling his cum from his ass.

Gilbert smiled smugly down at the mess he'd left. "Heh, I think you're good for a few more months, Roddy. You seemed to really like my awesome five meters. Kesesese!"

Roderich was too tired to reply, too tired to be embarrassed. He knew he would be ashamed later, but at the moment he could do nothing more than fill his lungs and stare at the cum he'd left on the floor.

Lovino was frowning and glared at Toni. "Put that back in your pants, perverted tomato bastard."

"What's the point?" Toni said, hand still on his straining hard-on. "Everyone's already seen it."

Feliciano's eyes were wide. "Did he hurt you, Austria?"

Before Roderich could respond, there was a pop from the ceiling, as if a mic had just come on. Everyone looked up and saw a speaker positioned above their heads.

Alfred's brows came together. "What the fu—?"

"Greetings, my horny little rabbits!" the speaker blared. "And of course that didn't hurt him, sweetheart, he's wanted it for years. Trust me, I shared a bed with the man and he talks in his sleep."

Roderich flushed red. "Eliza!"

* * *

Translations:

dummkopf-fool

mierda--shit

A Word From the Writer: Two chappies in one sitting. That should be enough to tide you over until next post, right? So, did you think that Austria would take it up the ass this soon? Well, we can all agree he definitely needed it. And why not throw Spain in there as well? The more the hotter, I say!

See you next post! (Hint: the perv and the "prude." Toys may or may not be involved... also, who will top?)

X3


	5. How to Fill French Éclairs

**With a delicious cr** **ème anglaise~  
**

**(Shut up, I don't bake)**

Warning: Smut, FrUK, toys, oral, ass-to-mouth, orgasm denial, rough sex, anal stretching, cum-swallowing, masturbation, implied USUK and Franada, some CanUS.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**How to Fill French Éclairs**

"Eliza!"

"Yes, hon? Why do you sound so upset? It looks to me like you just got a very good fuck. Or do you act as well as you play the piano?"

"Why the bloody hell did you lock us in here?" Arthur shouted up at her, looking attractive even when annoyed, Francis noted for perhaps the billionth time. Did Arthur know that was why he was so eager to fight with him all the time? _Ohonhon~_

"Crazy bitch…" Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Prussia! And unless you want to be soaked to your skin for the rest of your stay here, I suggest you can the insults. I can easily turn on the sprinklers! Anyway, you wouldn't be in here in the first place if you'd had enough sense not to cram yourselves into a tiny space like cattle. I can't believe it actually worked! I've been planning this for a year!"

Ivan was unimpressed and annoyed. "You planned to lock us in a closet?"

Elizaveta laughed. "Oh no, I planned to lock you in a closet knowing that at least one of you would start the fuckfest. But you were too slow for my taste, so I had to pump the aphrodisiac in sooner than I would have liked. Now I'm short of the stuff." She sighed. "But no worries. I have another shipment arriving tomorrow."

Kiku stiffened. "You… plan to keep us in here until tomorrow?"

"Why yes, my cute little dumpling. I need as much film as I can get."

"Film?" they all said at once, aghast.

"Yes, film. You know, I _have_ enjoyed sneaking around and recording all of your trysts—don't worry, Roddy, you may have been alone, but I still got some nice footage. Superb solos. Why couldn't you be that creative when we were married? Selfish jerk—but my viewers have demanded recently that I arrange an orgy of sorts. And since you are all my most requested nations—and since I knew under any normal circumstances you would never agree to participate—the Box was born!"

Lovino wrinkled his nose. "What the fuck is 'the Box'?"

"Good question, my little tomato. It is a small room I designed to ensure uncomfortable closeness and eventual sexiness. It has vents for aphrodisiac injection, and in those boxes on the shelves you will find an array of sexual items for your enjoyment."

"I commend you on your genius, Hungary," Francis said, and everyone glared. "But how long do you plan to keep us in here? Certain… biological processes tend to disrupt total captivity, non?"

"No problem! Just reach under that shelf at the back and you'll feel a latch. Pull it, and it becomes a door. It leads to the bathroom with all the needed facilities."

"What about food?" Alfred asked.

"I will feed you when I see fit. And the amount—and quality—you get depends on how well you entertain my cameras. Oh, don't bother looking around for them," she said as they all began scanning the ceiling and walls and shelves. "I hid them well. You won't find them, I assure you. I _have_ been doing this kind of thing for a while, you know.

"Now I will be keeping you in the Box for, hmmm, four days. That should be enough time to do what you need to do. Though if I am dissatisfied I will extend the period. I can keep you alive for weeks if I have to. I told you, I _did_ plan. And don't worry about your bosses. I told them that you had decided to stay for a short time extra to further discuss your plans and that they should not contact you in case they disrupt you. As for the other nations," she giggled a bit, "all of them are pretty much in on it, but they all have a vendetta against at least one of you, so they won't come for you—and some are planning on purchasing the tapes I sell of your activities. Don't even think about just waiting me out. I can withhold food for as long as it takes for obedience and I have plenty of aphrodisiac left to drive you out of your minds.

"Until we meet again, my dears. Keep up the good work!" And the speaker clicked off.

"What _the fuck_ was that?" Alfred asked.

"The voice of a crazy woman," Gilbert replied.

"She… she can't possibly mean to keep us in here for _days_?" Arthur was aghast at the mere sound of it.

Francis slung an arm over the Briton's shoulders. "Aw, you dislike the idea of being stuck in here with moi? You wound me, Angleterre."

Arthur glared and shoved his hand away. "Get off me, frog. That bloody woman can say what she wants, but she will not see anything from me!"

"Dude, Artie," Alfred said. "She judges us _as a whole._ If you don't do it, we _all_ don't eat."

Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms. "I survived on my pirate ship with naught to eat for weeks. I can certainly survive this."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief before they all looked at Francis.

"Get him, France," Alfred said, and Francis happily obliged.

"You sodding little traitor!" Arthur spat. "I should have known—!" But he was already pinned to the floor, the Frenchman sitting on his legs and holding his arms down.

"Ohonhonhon~! You cannot escape me, Angleterre! There is nowhere to run!" He smiled creepily down at Arthur while the Briton tried to hide how scared shitless the expression made him. He squirmed and kicked, but Francis wouldn't budge. The older man turned around to face the onlookers.

"So, since you all were so kind as to let me have him first, how should I take him?"

"Take?!" Arthur shouted before getting his legs loose and wrapping them around Francis's torso. Francis gave a squeak of surprise as he was rolled over, Arthur then pinning _him_ to the floor. He saw the others move in from the corner of his eye.

"Stay where you are!" Arthur told them. "I won't let this sod go without showing him who takes who."

Francis smirked up at him. "Either way I don't mind, cher. As long as you do a good job of it."

Arthur laughed. "When have you ever known me not to do a good job of anything?"

Before Francis could respond, Arthur seized his lips. Francis was in pure shock, to say the least. Just as he was parting Arthur's lips, the Brit withdrew, and Francis felt a sudden… nakedness from his waist down. He smirked up at him.

"You seem quite eager~"

"Eager to show you how to do it right."

"Right?" Francis scoffed. "I know how to do it _perfectly_."

Arthur unbuttoned Francis's shirt. "Shut your trap and watch and learn." He took off his tie and shirt, tossing them somewhere to the side. He then rid himself of his shoes and socks and stripped Francis down to his underwear. Arthur stared down at him for a few moments, studying him. So this was the body that made girls swoon and guys turn? Arthur felt it needed… his own little touch.

He glanced to his side and found Kiku there, the man blushing at his noticing how close he was to the action. "Hand me one of those boxes up there, will you?"

Kiku blushed and did so. Arthur took it, set it down beside him in plain sight of the man below him, rummaging around inside. If Elizaveta wanted a show, he'd give her a show all right—and he would have a good tape of him fucking Francis to be used in a tight spot when needed. Sure, he hadn't liked the idea of stripping and performing before, but if there was going to be an audience for this he might as well show his dominance. Especially with Francis.

"Hungary has quite a collection," he said as he lined up the toys and lube side by side: some anal beads, a jelly dildo, ribbed bullet vibrators, a textured masturbator, cock rings, nipple clamps, stimulating lubricants, and a prostate massager. And to think there were more toys in the other boxes…

Francis was staring at the array of items. They weren't the cheap sort at all—in fact, they looked vaguely similar to the products Francis himself bought from a high end pleasure company…

Elizaveta had _definitely_ done some planning.

Arthur scanned the toys, assessing in what order he should use them. Because he would _most_ _assuredly_ be utilizing them all. His eyes wandered back to Francis to find the man looking expectantly up at him. That cocky look would be gone soon enough.

"Sit up," Arthur commanded, going into domination mode in the blink of an eye.

Francis quite liked Arthur's tone. He did as he was told and found Arthur's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He moaned and allowed the other man to explore, tongues sliding back and forth, lips brushing, growing swollen. Francis tasted like mint, and Arthur like tea—go figure. Francis had to admit he favored other tastes, but it reminded him that this was Arthur he was kissing, not someone else.

And just like that, Arthur's mouth left his, and he was left wanting, almost whining before he caught himself. Arthur's lips trailed down his jaw to his neck, where he made sure to thoroughly tease every inch of skin. He quickly found Francis's hotspot, sucking and biting down on it until it was large and red and Francis was clutching at his hair, gasping out a string of rapid, heated French that made Matthew flush. Arthur then dipped lower, running a tongue around a nipple before nipping it, pulling on it with his teeth until the nub was pert and red. He did the same to the other.

"Oh, oui, oh, Angleterre~" Francis moaned, and then he felt Arthur pull away. The next thing he felt was a painful pinch, and he looked down to see Arthur attaching the clamps to him. The Brit smirked up at him as he turned the adjusting knob and enjoyed his expressions as he increased the pressure on Francis's nipples.

Just when Francis thought surely the nubs would be squashed, Arthur stopped, leaving him trembling and heavy of breath. The Briton's hand dipped lower to take Francis's cock in hand.

He scoffed when he felt it was already hard. "Of course, you lecher."

"You say I'm a lecher when you're the one attaching nipple clamps to me," Francis quipped, whining when Arthur clipped a cock ring around him.

"Oh, don't get too comfortable. I'm not nearly finished yet," Arthur told him and pushed on his chest. "Down."

Francis lowered himself down onto his back, but Arthur shook his head. "Hands and knees," he ordered, and Francis frowned, turning over. He tucked his knees under him and lifted his ass to Arthur, spreading his legs.

"Like this~?" he purred.

Arthur didn't respond, too busy going over what he would stick in Francis's ass first. The beads would work.

Francis's heart sped up when he heard Arthur pop open the cap to the lube. He glanced behind him. "Cher?"

"I didn't say you could look. Turn around," Arthur snapped, and Francis obeyed.

Arthur, meanwhile, assumed Francis didn't need much preparation. He was a frog, and frogs could take it up the ass any time, anywhere, without need of lubrication. He _did_ lube the toy up, though. The last thing he wanted was for Francis to bleed all over it.

When Francis felt the tip of something poke at his entrance, he pushed back. Arthur grabbed his hips and kept them in place. "Still," he commanded, and continued to slip the beads in. It was hard for Francis not to move. The beads slowly went in, going from as small as the tip of his pinky to as large as a baseball. When the biggest part nudged at his entrance and forced its way inside, his insides seared with pain, but it only lasted for a few seconds. After that, his ass swallowed the bead. The lube heated his insides, making them clench before loosening, over and over, tingling and wanting. He moaned.

Arthur cocked his head, studying the fluttering hole. "Interesting. It looks like it wants more. Typical of a frog."

Francis frowned. "Euh… Angleterre, I don't think—"

"I don't care what you think," Arthur said. "I'll do what I want to you, and you will listen to me if you want to get anything out of it."

Francis stiffened when he felt what could only be one of the slicked bullet vibrators circling the taut skin that surrounded his filled hole. He bit his lip as Arthur hooked a finger in and pulled to make room, shoving the toy inside. Francis bit his lip as it slid past the largest bead.

At this point, Kiku had stopped recording—he'd buy the film from Elizaveta afterward, but he still worried about his own performance (because a _performance_ was what it was). There were _some_ people in the Box that he would rather not have in him… and he knew he would most likely bottom in any case—he'd read his own doujinshis; he knew what the fangirls wanted. But that didn't mean he had submitted, oh no—he liked to top, and he wasn't prepared to let everyone think of him as a one-trick pony. As Feliks would say, at least.

Still, as Kiku watched Arthur he felt an urge to submit. It was no lie that he wanted Arthur—everyone wanted the man in some way. He had been a former empire, why not? And as conservative as he was, his hand dipped into his slacks. Practically everyone else was doing it anyway, however obvious or discreet they may be. Still, he made sure to touch himself where no one could see.

Alfred was in complete shock. Sure, there were _some_ nations who'd been the lucky bastards to have slept with Arthur and had told Alfred what the experience curtailed, but he hadn't believed any of it… until now. Honestly, how else was Alfred supposed to view Arthur when he was acting like such a snob and a prude all the time with his little teacup and saucer and crocheting? This was definitely a what-the-fuck moment. He was staring, unable to take his eyes off of the scene, not even noticing he was starting to rub himself very obviously. It was too bad Arthur's back was too him, though he got a good view of the Briton's ass—his cock was what he really wanted to see. That was all the damn aphrodisiac had him focused on lately. Cock.

Matthew knew he _should not_ be enjoying the almost sadistic way Arthur was treating Francis, but his dick betrayed him. _It's just the aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac, yeah…_ But just watching Arthur stuff more into Francis's already stretched asshole was having a much greater effect on him. He hadn't slept with Arthur (though he had come really close once when Arthur was drunk and had mistaken Matthew for Alfred), but he knew all the rumors. And knowing how Arthur was with his temper and how he favored control after losing Alfred, Matthew hadn't been all that surprised to hear them and assumed they were true enough. But seeing it… seeing it was a _whole other thing._

As for Francis… he had pretty much nailed everyone in the room at _some_ point—all except Feliciano, of course—even Ivan when he was younger… but not Arthur.

The vibrator pushed into Francis past the largest bead, stretching him as wide as he had ever been. He was grateful for the copious amount of lube Arthur had doused the toys in, but stretching him beforehand would have been helpful.

The wire to the toy trailed out of his ass, Arthur holding the remote to it. He studied the levels of vibration. "Hmm, let's start out big for our audience, shall we?" he said and pressed the highest level.

Francis arched his back and dug his fingers into the carpet, crying out as his insides were stretched impossibly wide by the vibrations. Just when he thought he was going to tear, Arthur switched it off, and Francis pressed his forehead to the floor, panting, heart fluttering.

Arthur smirked. He liked that desperate sound Francis had made. But he meant to build upon that until Francis was screaming—begging—for him to let him come. So he slicked up the other vibrator and pressed it in. Francis's breath caught and he winced, his insides tensing up unintentionally.

"Now, now," Arthur chided. "I thought the French had discipline when it came to this. Open yourself up or I might tear you."

"N-non, Anglete—" Francis began, but a cry worked up from his throat and he felt every burning inch of the toy enter him. Once it was in, Francis knew he couldn't take anymore. He was stretched so taut, he was afraid to move for fear of hurting himself. Then Arthur took both remotes in hand.

"Let's start slow," Arthur said, and Francis relaxed a bit, which was a good thing because the Briton grabbed the ring at the end of the beads and pulled. Francis grunted as the largest bead pushed at the ring of muscle until it popped out with a _squelch_. Once that was through, Francis could enjoy the sensation of the smaller beads rubbing against his insides as they left him, his ass clinging to them.

"For all your yelling, your arse seems to want it enough," Arthur observed, sliding the beads back in. Francis grunted as the baseball-sized bead entered him again, jostling the vibrators, and then exited him, his insides rubbed teasingly. Arthur picked up the pace and depth until the beads were forcing the vibrators to move with them and Francis's cock was leaking around the ring that bound it.

"Ah, mm, oui, là, s'il vous—"

"Swallow your frog tongue, France," Arthur snapped. "I will hear no French from you. As long as I am in charge, you will speak the proper Queen's English."

"Désolé—" Arthur stopped moving the beads, and Francis quickly corrected, "Sorry, cher-um, dear. I will speak English from… unh, n-now on."

"Very good," Arthur commended and continued to move the beads in and out of him.

Francis was soon at his limit, his cock swelling painfully around the ring. "U-uh, Ang—England, I cannot—"

"You want more, is it?" Arthur asked, and before Francis could reply, Arthur had snatched up the remotes and turned the vibrators up to the first level. Francis stiffened before moaning softly, shifting his hips to try and get the toys closer to his sweet spot. The beads were still moving in him, forcing the other toys back and forth. But they were still agonizingly shy of his prostate.

Arthur saw Francis trembling with want, his cock leaking onto the carpet beneath him, and licked his lips. The power that came with seeing Francis submit was like a flush of arousal to his entire body. He kept his eyes trained on Francis's ass, enjoying the sight of it stretched to its limit, how it swallowed anything given to it. He turned the vibration up, wanting to see Francis break.

"Oh! God!" Francis yelled as the toys moved ever closer to his prostate and, with help from the beads, touched it. Both of them. _At the same time._ "Yes, yes!"

Arthur decided to kick things up a notch. He reached around and slid Francis's cock into the masturbator, moving it in time with the thrusting of the beads. The lubed rubber gripped the shaft like a vice and the textured tip teased the head. Francis moaned at the intense suction it created, and Arthur turned the vibrators up to the highest level.

"Yes! England!" Francis moaned. His prostate was being teased so much it almost hurt, and his cock was leaking so much he doubted he needed lube anymore. The chain that connected the nipple clamps was swinging, slapping against his chest, the force of it pulling the nubs to the point of soreness. The beads were now burning with the rapidity at which they were thrusting in and out of him, and Arthur's movements became so forceful and haphazard that the rounded points of the masturbator slid into Francis's slit.

 _"Yes!"_ Francis cried, then he came—or he would have, if the cock ring hadn't been on. He could feel his cock throbbing beneath it, the backfire of cum making it feel as though the plastic had dug into the muscle. His balls strained, the pain pulsing up his shaft. All that came out was precum. He gave a huff of dismay.

"You are cruel, ami."

Francis squeaked as Arthur landed a slap to his ass. "No French. And if you claim to be the master of sex, then you should have had more control of your body."

Francis gaped at him. "It was a natural reaction! And you are torturing me!"

Arthur smirked. "Good." And he slipped Francis's cock out of the masturbator, watching the precum drip out of it. "What a mess. Clean it." He brought it to Francis's mouth.

It brushed Francis's lips and Francis stuck out his tongue, running it along the inside, tasting himself and the rubber of the toy. It tasted like dissatisfaction.

When he was finished and Arthur pulled it away, Francis said, "Please fuck me. I can't take anymore."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, not to say that I'm surprised with you surrendering so early, but I'm far from finished. I plan to have you screaming for my cock. Now." He turned the vibrators off and pulled the beads out, followed by the other toys. Francis winced as they left him wetly and dropped, slick, to the floor. Arthur smiled at his now gaping hole. "To fill your arse again." He grabbed the jelly dildo, not bothering to slick it up, and slipped it in. He was pleased to see Francis's ass close around it, suck it in. Arthur's own cock was solid meat between his legs.

Francis moaned when he felt a cock enter him, but then he realized it was not the cock he wanted. Arthur began to thrust it, aiming it at Francis's prostate. The ribs of it offered delicious friction and the plump head got to all of his prostate.

"Oh, mmm, harder, please," Francis begged.

Arthur took it out, Francis whimpering. "Please, England," he urged. "Please." He didn't think he could take anymore teasing before he came again, and he didn't look forward to the painful sensation it would cause with the cock ring on. He whined when he felt the dildo slide out of him.

His head was in his arms and Arthur said, "Lift your head." Francis did and came face to face with the dildo that had just been in his ass. "Suck," Arthur ordered, and Francis, although displeased, did so. "And I don't want to see you just holding it in your mouth. Suck it like you would a proper cock. I'd better hear you doing it."

Francis nodded and ran a tongue around the head, which had previously been pressed deliciously against his prostate. He could taste himself and that quickly turned him on. Arthur forced ass-to-mouth. Now he was truly his bitch. The thought made him want the man in his ass even more. He hollowed his cheeks, being sure to let Arthur hear the suction. Matthew was sitting in front of him, not so invisible with his massive cock out and stroking. Francis focused on his hand moving up and down the shaft, imagining the toy in his mouth was him.

With the jelly dildo gone, Francis was open and ready, excited. He tried his best to look appetizing. He would be getting Arthur's cock now for sure.

But he was quickly dejected when he felt something long and thin and glasslike slide into him. Only when Arthur twisted it a bit and the bulb of it brushed his prostate did he know what it was.

_Prostate massager._

He was done for.

The way Arthur was pressing and then rubbing and pressing again was turning Francis into a shivering puddle of arousal. Arthur would bring Francis to the very edge and then draw back, letting him cool a bit before going in again. It was driving Francis insane.

Arthur quite liked the way Francis was shuddering with every press of the bulb, the way his hole was flexing in and out, the desperate, slutty sounds he was making. It was almost as torturous as his teasing Francis, observing like this.

As a final show of dominance, Arthur reached down and pulled the chain on the nipple clamps _hard_. Francis shouted.

"No, England, you're going to—!" And Francis came again, the force of it stronger than the last, the new cum joining the old, building up behind the cock ring, swelling his cock until he was sure it would burst. The pain was almost blinding, but the bulb against his prostate was enough to retain his sanity. He whimpered. Arthur wet his lips again, watching Francis's cock throb with the strain.

The massager was out of Francis before he could blink, and before he could beg, Arthur was inside of him. "Oh, Arthur~!"

His pain was forgotten, and all he could think or do revolved around him being filled. There was one thing for certain: Arthur _was not_ small. It was more than a pleasant surprise, and Francis moved with him, making sure he got as deep as possible. His balls ached, his whole cock was burning, and he wanted to come so badly he was going out of his mind, but he wanted Arthur in him for as long as possible. Matthew coming explosively in front of him wasn't helping his restraint.

Arthur was amazed at how tight Francis felt, even after such thorough stretching. It was no wonder that the Frenchman had so many lays if he possessed such elasticity. His hands locked onto Francis's hips, driving his cock into him hard and fast. Francis's prostate was so swollen from the teasing that it was not hard to find, and Francis actually found himself drooling.

Francis was seeing white already and he was so far gone that he almost forgot about the cock ring his tortured dick was straining beneath. "Arthur, the ring! Please!" He was almost in tears. If Arthur wouldn't let him come for the third time, he wasn't altogether sure if he could keep himself from crying.

Arthur was in a daze as well, his only instinct to fuck, and it took him a good few moments to remember what a cock ring even _was_ nonetheless how to get the damned thing off. As soon as it was, though, Francis exploded, coming in harsh, hot bursts that back-splattered onto his front when they hit the carpet, yelling Arthur's name over and over. Francis saw white and was sure he would pass out, but he didn't, riding it out. Even when he thought his orgasm was over, he just kept coming. Every of Arthur's hard thrusts forced more cum to shoot from Francis's pulsing cock.

Seeing Francis's body tense and his hips lurch uncontrollably forward in orgasm pushed Arthur over the edge. Francis's body squeezed around him, constricting him, milking him of cum until his whole ass was filled with his seed. Even after he was spent he kept fucking Francis, determined to get as much of his tight, pulsing ass as he could.

Francis was trembling and could barely hold himself up, but he liked the feel of Arthur in him and was loath to part with him so soon. Eventually, Arthur slowed, panting, and released Francis, leaving his fingerprints bruised into the Frenchman's skin. He pulled out, and Francis whined. He slapped the still upraised ass, watching his cum run out. "That's enough cock for you, greedy slag."

Francis sighed and fell to the floor, turning over and looking up at him, face flushed with sex and cock still throbbing between his legs. "Mind removing these, then?" Francis asked, tugging lightly at the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

Arthur unclipped them and tossed them off to the side with his other used toys. Francis's nipples were left stretched long and swollen. Arthur wanted to suck them.

But he didn't. He didn't think he could recover that quickly nonetheless be ready for another round, and everyone knew Francis would be more than ready anyway. Besides, his back hurt like all hell. He examined Francis's mussed hair, sweaty, shining skin, and cum-splattered stomach. He smiled smugly. "You certainly look fucked."

Francis smirked, spreading his legs, allowing everyone to see his blown-out, cum-filled hole. "Not nearly fucked _enough_ , cher."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I had you on the verge of swooning. You couldn't take much more sex before you passed out. Not to say you wouldn't be less annoying to fuck when unconscious, but I'm completely spent for now."

Francis ignored most of his comment and sat up, wincing at the soreness in his ass. Arthur noticed and smirked. "'For now'?" Francis said in mock innocence.

Arthur's smile widened. "For now. Later I plan to go for someone else." Alfred flushed down to his neck when Arthur's eyes wandered to him, then back to Francis.

"Ohonhon, well if not with me, why not together? I have _plans_ as well." He glanced at Matthew, who swallowed, his hand covered in cum, though he was trying to hide it. Francis wouldn't mind licking it off for him, but he knew how embarrassed that would make the Canadian, and he didn't want all that cuteness wasted just for a taste of him.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I do believe we've put on a good show for them. It would only be fair if they did the same for us."

Francis's smile was no less than wicked now. "Oh, I like how you think, Angleterre."

"You liked how I thought the first time I stuck those toys in you. Now," he turned to Alfred. The American was still naked, and his flushed, hardened cock stood out like a beacon between his legs, his hand still around it, "go on, Alfred, don't you want to clean Matthew up?"

Alfred was in shock to say the least. First of all, when in the _fuck_ did Arthur get that amazingly sexy expression? And, secondly, why the _hell_ hadn't Alfred ever seen it before? Now he was put on the spot, and he glanced at Matthew, who was just as wide-eyed. Then his gaze dropped lower to the… delicious mess on his skin. Oh fuck, everything in him _needed_ to taste his brother, despite having had him in his mouth and down his throat not even an hour ago. Fucking aphrodisiac.

Arthur was impressed that Alfred had listened to him for once as the American crossed the room and pushed Matthew onto his back. The Canadian was beet red, whispering, "Al, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to come off as a… a slut?"

Alfred peered up at him through his lashes. "Why hide what I am?" And he licked up a glob of cum.

* * *

Translations:

là-there

Désolé-sorry

A Word From the Writer: So, what happens when you kiss a frog? He turns into a bitch, that's for sure. Sorry these are taking so long. I just have a lot to do. There's not much more to say except the next chapter will be a little threesome between Russia, America, and Canada. It will be mostly oral, though someone will be fucked in the end. I bet you can guess who will get sucked~

As for all of the other nations who are suffering from bad cases of blueballs (Japan, China, Germany, etc), they will eventually have their turn and when they do, it'll be hawt.

Until next time, my fellow pervs~!


	6. (Blow)n Away

**If it's bros before hoes and you're both bros and hoes, then...?  
**

Warning: Oral, incest, rough sex, deepthroating, cum swallowing, voyeurism, cock-worshiping, threesome, foursome, shower sex, CanUS, RussiaxAmericaxCanada, Itacest, SpainxAustria, ItalyxRomanoxSpainxAustria.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**(Blow)n Away**

"Why hide what I am?" Alfred said as he licked up a glob of cum from Matthew's lap and swallowed eagerly.

Matthew looked away and shook his head. They'd _just_ had sex, and Alfred's ass was surely sore, but he wanted more nonetheless. Sometimes Matthew wondered to what true extent Francis had 'helped' him during his revolution. He didn't have time to think on it once Alfred's mouth was around his cock.

He sat up. "Al, that hurts!" He'd just come and was super sensitive. What the fuck?

Alfred didn't bother to look up at him. "Chill, bro, I got this handled. Lay down." Alfred pushed him down again and released his cock with a wet pop. He swallowed the cum in his mouth and began lapping up Matthew's thighs, ending at his stomach. From there, Alfred lifted himself on his elbows and turned his head so that he faced Arthur.

"This enough of a show for you, Artie?" And he opened his mouth to show the big glob of cum on his tongue.

Arthur leered, feeling his cock twitch. "Not nearly. You look quite nice with a cock in your mouth. I want to see how much your throat can take." He looked at Ivan, fully aware that he was now the ringleader in all of this and absolutely loving it. "Russia, why don't you do the honors?"

Ivan was already hard. When he stood, it was an impressive sight. "The pig is hungry again, da? I will give him more than he wants."

Alfred couldn't take his eyes off the cock. That was what had been _inside_ him? Christ, he hoped his ass wouldn't _stay_ that way. But that was the least of his worries. Matthew was forgotten below him as Ivan walked over to him, brushing the plump head of his cock against Alfred's lips. They parted, and immediately Ivan's meat filled his mouth.

"Mmmm~" Alfred moaned, going down on the head and as much as he could get. Alfred tasted himself, but the overwhelming taste of Ivan quickly made that obsolete. He was salty, but the bitter taste of alcohol overpowered it. Alfred had never tasted a cock like it in his life—and he had tasted _a lot_ of cocks—and it almost made him dizzy. He applied suction to the head, enjoying the feel of it shrinking on his tongue before plumping back up again. He earned a trickle of precum, and he sucked it out eagerly, one hand stroking the rest of Ivan's large cock.

The tightness of Alfred's mouth was almost as good as his ass. _Almost_. The only thing to do now was have him all the way down. Ivan grabbed the back of his head and pushed. "You took all of it before, pig. This end should be no less greedy."

Alfred peered up at him and took Ivan in as far as he had ever taken anyone, which should rightfully have been all the way. But this wasn't the case. There was still a good two inches left to go. And he'd thought Matthew was a mouthful, holy fuck.

Ivan was a whole eleven inches, and it was rare that anyone could take all of him up the ass (unless forced) nonetheless swallow him. So far, he was very impressed with Alfred's progress. This was the most he had been deep-throated before. Though he again reminded himself that Alfred ate hamburgers whole, so this wasn't much of a feat for him.

Sure, Alfred had practically no gag reflex, but that didn't mean his throat was that long! Still, he was determined. Let Ivan believe he couldn't do it, he'd show him. He'd be the first bitch to let Ivan come directly into his stomach.

… Or something like that.

Matthew's eyes were pinned on Alfred's lips, watching Ivan's cock slide through them. There weren't many things he shared with Alfred, but one of the strongest ones was their love for big cocks. It was well known that Alfred liked the bigger the better, but poor little Matthew was left ignored and underestimated so that whenever he said, "I like to suck and fuck big cocks" the most common response was "You? No way!" It was very irritating to say the least. Cuba had been the same way before they'd gotten to bed, and, boy, did he get quite the surprise. Matthew and Alfred often practiced on each other, and they were definitely not small, so Cuba's thick cock had been relatively easy for Matthew to take both ways. The best part about it was seeing Carlos's eyes blow up to the size of saucers when Matthew went all the way down on him on the first stroke.

Aside from that, Matthew was now incredibly (though not noticeably, he was never noticed) jealous. He and Alfred always shared cocks one way or another, and Alfred was getting a double dose of it while Matthew (once again) had nothing. They had forgotten about him _again_. So typical.

But he would show them.

He mustered his courage and walked to where they were and knelt beside Alfred to find the American deeply focused on what he was doing, which was a rare sight indeed. Now, how to get his attention…? He grabbed Alfred's cock, which was as hard as cement, and Alfred extracted the cock from his tonsils, moaning and looking at him. Matthew couldn't resist thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth for a taste. After, Matthew said, "Mmm, yummy. Mind if I share?"

Even if Alfred refused, there was no way Matthew was going to back down now, not with Ivan's cock so close he could smell it and had the taste of it in his mouth, but Alfred took hold of it and offered it to Matthew. "Get that cock down your throat, bro."

Matthew took his glasses off, about to taste it, when Ivan said, "Nyet," Matthew's heart plummeted. "I want to see you."

His gaze told Matthew all he needed, and the Canadian was quickly aroused again. He stood and removed his clothes, doing it just how Francis had taught him—really, it was the only way he knew how. It had been drilled into his head: slow and sensual. It was obviously something that everyone else was not expecting. Francis's smile widened. All those hours of practice—perfection.

Once he was naked and blushing, he could feel Ivan's eyes on him. He looked pleased. "Turn around," he said, and Matthew did so. "Bend down and touch your knees. Spread your legs." Matthew barely suppressed a moan as he obeyed, wanting more than ever for Ivan to spear him with his cock. But all he got were Ivan's thumb rubbing at his hole.

"Heh, you look just like Amerika."

Matthew turned back around and said somewhat irritably, "But I'm _not_ America."

At first, he was scared that he had offended the Russian in some way, but Ivan only smiled. "Of course not. You are Canada. Now get down on your knees and suck my cock."

Matthew couldn't describe how attractive he found Ivan now that he'd seen him for him—as _Matthew_ not Alfred. The identification was almost sexier than his massive cock.

Matthew wasted no time taking Ivan's cock into his mouth. He played with it with his tongue, savoring the taste and texture. Ivan enjoyed running his fingers through Matthew's hair, which was softer than Alfred's. Even their moans sounded the same (though Alfred's were obnoxiously louder). How cute.

Maybe after this he could get the set.

Curious, Ivan asked, "How is it, Matvey?"

Matthew pulled off with a wet pop, saliva trailing from his lips. "Oh, it's so good~!" Really, he wished he could get it _all_ in his mouth, but Alfred was better at that than he was. But what he didn't have in depth he made up for with his tongue. Francis had taught him well, after all.

Ivan smiled. "Now, you said you would share~"

Matthew didn't altogether want to share now that he had Ivan's cock all to himself, but Alfred had taken to fondling his cock in impatience, and he threatened to get Matthew off too soon. So he pulled off, and his lips had barely left the head before Alfred was swallowing it. Matthew decided to tease whatever Alfred didn't have in his mouth, which was roughly half. He ran his tongue along it, kissing the side.

Ivan liked what he was seeing: two brothers worshiping his cock. If they had done this earlier, Ivan and Alfred would not have had half as many problems between them, but on the other hand he may not have gotten the chance to fuck Alfred's brains out in front of the world (literally). It worked out somewhat, he supposed.

Alfred let Matthew go at the rest of Ivan's cock, mostly because he looked so good doing it. So _this_ was what he looked like up close when Matthew was giving Alfred a blowjob. He reached down and grabbed Matthew's cock, doing with his fingers what Matthew did with his tongue. In short time, Alfred had him panting and rocking his hips. "Mm, Al, stop."

Alfred gave him another pump and pulled off of Ivan's cock, as he had taken over a few seconds earlier. "But I love playing with such good cocks." He pouted.

Matthew nipped the protruded lip Alfred was sporting and pushed him out of the way. "Hmm, two can play at that." He grabbed Alfred's cock.

Alfred smirked. "Your turn, bro." It should have been Alfred's turn, but they both knew that Alfred wanted to see more of Matthew's cock worshiping.

Matthew smiled and took Ivan's cock into his mouth again, going down halfway on every stroke—a whole five and a half inches, as far as he could go. Alfred watched him, heating up. When Matthew pulled away and precum dribbled from the head and down his chin, Alfred was throbbing.

"Oh, Mattie~" he moaned and wanted nothing more than to mount him and ride.

Matthew had time to lick his lips before Alfred thrust his tongue in. It was like getting fucked in the mouth. He knew what Alfred wanted even before they parted, but Matthew shook his head. "I want to taste him first."

Alfred nodded. "Me too, but I really wanna fuck."

"We'll hurry, then."

Ivan growled above them. "You will devote as much time to my cock as I want. You will not rush."

They both squirmed in arousal and got back to work, trying to go slow despite their need. By then they couldn't get enough of the cock before them, both switching off so frequently they eventually decided to tease the head together, their tongues leaving slick trails over it. Every so often, precum would leak from the slit and they'd have a tongue battle for it, the losing competitor invading the winner's mouth for a taste of the spoils. Lower, they groped at each other, trying to render the other breathless or dizzy.

Alfred had Ivan in his mouth when he felt the first throb. He glanced at Matthew, who was staring at the twitching shaft, watching it pulse as it exploded into Alfred's mouth, down his throat. Alfred took Ivan down as far as he could, finally managing to cram all of him inside, but nearly choking as a result, tears rolling down his cheeks. Eventually Matthew became impatient and pulled it out of Alfred's mouth, the cock still pumping cum, spraying it over their faces. Ivan moaned above them, jerking his cock himself a couple of times to expel the last of his seed. Matthew was immediately on it, licking up the remnants and lightly sucking the head until Ivan had to pull away.

Satisfied and amused, Ivan said, "Look at me."

Alfred and Matthew seemed disappointed to see the cock go, and it was evident in their faces as they raised them to him. Ivan was more observant of his cum dripping down their faces, though. He really had come a lot.

"I hope you know, Russia," Alfred began, swiping some cum off his face with his finger, "now that you've let me have your cock, I won't be able to go without it." He slipped the digit into his mouth and sucked on it.

Ivan shrugged. "Not many can withstand how rough I am. I guess I will have to use you until you break."

Alfred frowned. "I _never_ break." He licked the cum off of Matthew's cheek. "Right, Mattie?"

Matthew was now very aware of the stares he was getting. "Y-yeah." And they cleaned each other of Ivan's cum while the Russian watched on the floor.

"Mmm, why don't we show him?" Alfred pushed him down and straddled him.

Matthew blinked up at him. "Wouldn't you feel better below me?"

Alfred, though annoyed at the interruption, dropped to the floor and rolled onto his back. "Yeah, with our geography, I guess."

Matthew lined himself up with Alfred's hole, hoping that it had gone back to its original shape after Ivan had fucked it. Fucking a loose ass would do him little good, after all.

But as he entered Alfred, he found himself surprised. Alfred was as tight as he usually was. Maybe Alfred was right—he was unbreakable… physically, at least. Alfred moaned beneath him and swallowed him all the way up instantly.

"Fuck yeah, Mattie~" Alfred groaned, wrapping his legs around him. "Fuck me hard."

Matthew braced his hands on Alfred's hips, pulling him into the curve of his pelvis before pulling out and ramming back in. Alfred, who had not been expecting Matthew to start out so rough, arched his back and cried out. Even without focusing Matthew always seemed to thrust right where Alfred's prostate was. He supposed it was because they had done it so much together.

Alfred was so turned on from giving head that he was coming within seconds. And it was a hard orgasm, mostly because sex felt amazing when they had their geography right. That meant Alfred bottoming most of the time, but he didn't mind. Either way he got a mind-blowing fuck or a good view of Matthew riding him (plus he was lazy, so he did less work that way).

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fu-uck_!" Alfred chanted as he came, his words lost to moans as Matthew continued to rut into him, pressing his oversensitive prostate over and over again.

Alfred was so exhausted after coming twice to rough fucks within the past couple of hours that he just lay there and let Matthew use him as he wished, the other nation picking Alfred up by his hips and plunging him down onto his cock. "A-Alfred~" Matthew moaned, and when he came his seed joined Ivan's already deep inside his brother. After Matthew was finished, he lingered inside for a few more seconds, just how Alfred liked it, and pulled out, sitting beside him. He swiped a finger through the cum on Alfred's belly and smeared it across Alfred's lips. A pink tongue flicked out to lap it up, Alfred smiling tiredly but contently.

Then there was a pop from the ceiling again, followed by the sound of slow clapping. "Well done. You all are outdoing rabbits so far. All those who participated, hit the shower. Yes, there's only one, and yes, you're going to share it. That will be enough film for today. Come back out and I'll have a special treat for you~!"

"We're not fucking puppies!" Lovino shouted.

"No, be glad you're just fucking each other," Elizaveta quipped. "Some of my viewers do implore me to include animals, but I choose not to. You're perfect together, why involve anything else?"

" _That's_ the reason you don't have us screwing animals?" Gilbert said, aghast.

"Keep it up, Prussia, and I won't give you your reward. You did give Roderich quite a ride, and he _really_ needed that, trust me. But I won't hesitate to punish insolence."

Roderich blushed. "Eliza…"

"Just pushing you around, hon. You know how I am. Anywho, I have more requests for Austria. They love you! I didn't think it would happen to you, of all people, but they match you up with _everyone_."

Roderich swallowed, beginning to sweat. "I-I'm not a porn star… and _'of all people'_?"

Elizaveta ignored him. "You all had your chance for free fucks today, but get ready. Tomorrow I'll start breaking out the requests. _That's_ when it'll get dirty." Something beeped, and she sighed wearily. "So many fangirls, so little time. You just get to your shower, dearies. Remember that there's limited water, so the more each session the better! And don't be shy to get to the _hard-to-reach places_. Hint hint. Ta!" And the mic clicked off.

"Ugh," Alfred sat up. "My ass feels sticky as hell. Couldja check that shelf latch thingy for me, bro?"

Matthew scoffed. "Stop complaining when you wanted it." He got up and stepped over the others on his way. He could feel eyes on him (mainly on his cock and ass), and he could have sworn he felt some light brushes.

He bent down and groped around for that latch. He found it rather quickly and turned it. There was a click and the door cracked open. He pulled on the shelves to open it and found… it looked like any normal bathroom.

He turned to them. "Uh, the shower looks pretty big." _A step-in shower. No curtain, door, nothing. But certainly a camera. Somewhere._ "It can probably fit four at a time. Italy, Romano, Austria, Prussia, you want to go first?"

Lovino looked incensed. "No fucking way those potato bastards will get anywhere near me!"

Matthew sighed. "Is there any way that you _will_ take a shower?"

"By myself." Then after a moment of thought, he added, "With my fratello, if need be."

Matthew frowned. "That's not going to work, Romano. It'll waste too much water."

"Like I give a fuck if—"

"Aw, come on, it will be fun, Roma!" Feliciano said. "We'll get to wash each other's backs and have lots of fun!"

Francis's hand snaked into the air. " _I_ could also—"

"No!" Lovino snapped, and Francis pouted.

Alfred groaned. "Why do _they_ get to go first? They haven't been fucked in the ass and mouth two times in a row."

"You cannot even stand, Amerika," Ivan reminded him.

"Pfft," Alfred scoffed. "Dude, I'm a superpower. A sore ass won't stop me from going anywhere."

Ivan laughed at that. "Da, right. I could drag you if you want, but that may be a problem. I may be strong, but judging by that fat ass of yours, you eat more than your fair amount. You must weigh a ton."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. "I'm not fat!"

"We should be grateful for that," Yao said. "Otherwise we all be pressed against wall and unable to move for days because your obesity."

Alfred began to feel embarrassed. Was he really that big? Well, it didn't matter, because stupid China was a fucking commie and he was in a shitload of debt to him and he was just acting like an asshole because that's what you did when you stole other people's money. Because he _totally_ stole it as far as Alfred was concerned.

Even so, he pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling his belly rolls form. "Cut it out, assholes," he muttered.

Matthew sighed. "Al, don't listen to them. You're perfectly fine." Seriously, for a superpower his brother was curiously self-conscious. Kind of a useless trait if you could punch someone through a wall just by giving them a pat on the back (which Matthew _always_ got, by the way).

"I know," Alfred said, defiant, glaring around at them all. "Keep it up and I'm off limits." They began to snigger. "Yeah, go on, laugh, but I can tell you now who I saw beating off while I was sucking Russia's dick." Everyone shut up, then. "Not so amused now, are ya? Thought so."

"How about we swap out Prussia with Spain?" Matthew suggested to Lovino, trying to change topics before Alfred started another fight.

Lovino wrinkled his nose. "You call that a fucking compromise?"

"Aw, come on, Romano," Toni said, smiling reminiscently. "We used to take baths all the time together when you were younger. I used to tickle you, don't you remember? Your laugh was so cute~! … Until you realized you were laughing and then you punched me…"

Lovino flushed red. "N-no! That never fucking happened, you lying pedo!"

"But, Roma," Feliciano began. "I thought you said that Spain almost scrubbed your skin off one t—"

"Fine!" Lovino snapped. "I'll do it. But you'd better keep your perverted hands to yourself, bastard!"

"So, I'm still going?" Roderich asked, and he and Toni eyed each other. He swallowed, feeling his cock twitch. At least Toni wouldn't be so disappointed if he couldn't touch the Italies…

Francis smirked. "I could supervise to make sure Toni doesn't do anything _too_ naughty to you, Romano."

"No," Arthur snapped. "Absolutely not. You'll be bathing with me. End of discussion."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you have become possessive of me?"

"No, I _own_ you, if you haven't noticed. You won't be doing anything unless I say you can."

Francis thought Arthur was joking, but the look the Briton gave him was serious. Francis couldn't deny that he looked very sexy like that and that the thought of being ordered around by Arthur got him hard. "As long as I get fed a daily helping of _amour_ ~"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Keep saying that kind of cheesy stuff and I won't even be able to get hard enough to give you your 'daily helping.'"

"Could you get your asses moving?" Alfred bitched. "I kinda wanna clean myself out before this shit dries."

"Okay," Matthew motioned to the door. "Italy, Romano, Austria, Spain, in."

They were hesitant at first, but they all eventually filed in, surprised at how roomy the bathroom was.

"Did that crazy bitch _build_ this?" Lovino gaped, looking around. His eyes narrowed. "Is that crazy bitch _taping_ us in here?"

Feliciano gave a pained squeak as he turned the water on. There were two shower heads with little space between them, so the Italian got a burning faceful of spray. "Ve, it's already hot!" he exclaimed, jumping away and rubbing at his reddened cheeks.

Toni motioned to them. "You first."

Lovino frowned at him but stepped past him into the shower anyway, followed closely by his brother. Toni watched the brothers step under the spray. They had such perfect asses… absolutely fuckable. Toni felt a stirring in his groin and hoped Lovino wouldn't notice and yell at him. That would _not_ be a pleasant shower experience.

"Ve, it's hot," Feliciano whined.

Lovino pushed him out of the way and reached for the knob. "Then turn it down, dumbass."

"Hey," Toni chided. "That is your hermano, Lovi. What have a told you about being nice—"

Lovino rounded on him. "You don't control me anymore, Spain, so fucking butt out."

Toni frowned. "The only reason I kept you sheltered was because France was always trying to—"

"I don't fucking care! You can't tell me what to do anymore, shithead!"

Toni snatched up Lovino's arm, slicked by the water, and pulled the man to him. "Behave," Toni told him, his voice an octave lower than his usual cheery tone.

Lovino glared, and he hoped that Toni didn't feel his cock swell up. But Toni's eyes told him that he had more than noticed, and Lovino went to step back. Toni snatched him back and turned him around, pushing him into the water. "You probably don't even remember how to wash properly without me, too. Come, I'll show you."

Toni's hands were hotter than the water that fell on his skin where they rested on his shoulders. Lovino wet his hair and felt the hands move lower to his hips. He knew full well he should step away, or better yet tell Toni off, but the sensuality of it all was numbing his brain. There had been few, if any, who had touched Lovino like this, who Lovino had even _let_ touch him. He figured after so many years, Toni should know better. But, in a way, he didn't want him to.

Toni liked the way Lovino was submitting to him. It was peculiar and sexy at the same time. To know he could do whatever he wanted to him…

He reached for a bottle on the shelf and uncapped it, pouring shampoo into his hand. He threaded fingers through Lovino's hair and felt him shiver. So, Lovino _did_ have a soft spot. And, what _was_ this soap? It smelled fruity and—why couldn't he stop smelling it?

Lovino knew something was up when Toni was sniffing his hair. Sniffing it, like a fucking crackhead. He was about to ask what the hell he was doing, when Toni continued to scrub the soap into his hair, his fingers working his scalp like a professional's. Lovino lost himself for a few seconds until Toni let go to grab for the body soap. _Oh. Fuck._ He was frozen, part of him wanting to shove the man away and another part eagerly anticipating what he knew would happen next.

Toni rubbed his hands together to increase the suds, examining Lovino's body. Sure, he had seen Lovino naked and wet before, but now he wanted to pin him to a wall and fuck him till he screamed. Lovino didn't know how tantalizing his body was. That much was obvious by his letting Toni stand this close to him, where he could slip his hard cock into him at any moment.

When Toni's hands began to soap him up, Lovino almost moaned. He knew just where to touch. They roamed unhindered over his back, hips, arms, stomach, and thighs. When they arrived at his ass, Lovino's breath hitched. Toni smiled, hearing it, and took one round globe in hand and massaged it. Lovino turned a moan into a cough as Toni took his other asscheek up, pulling both of them apart. His finger ran up his crack and when it touched his hole, Lovino moaned aloud. Toni pressed his body to his.

"That's a good boy. Obeying Papá, just how I taught you." His lips were on Lovino's ear. "Papá cares about you, you know. Can you feel how much?" He pressed his hard-on into Lovino's asscheek.

Lovino arched into Toni's touch a bit before he remembered who this was and turned around, stepping away, glaring. "Che, you fucking pervert."

Toni shrugged. "Fine. Then Papá will have to share his affection with someone else." He tugged Roderich to him.

Roderich stared at him. "What are you doing?" he whispered, casting a hesitant glance at the Italian brothers.

"Just go along with it," Toni told him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Roderich accepted Toni's tongue immediately, craving it. His arms wrapped around Toni's neck and he pressed their bodies together. He didn't know truly how much he'd needed this until Toni pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

Roderich saw Toni's eyes go dark even before hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. "Mmf, Toni~"

Toni pulled his cheeks apart, pressing a finger to the exposed hole. Roderich moaned as Gilbert's cum dribbled out of him. Toni smirked.

"He filled you up good," Toni observed, his voice husky. Roderich could feel Toni's cock brushing his thigh. It was hard and hot and pulsing. "Or maybe you just milked a lot out of him."

"Oh!" Roderich squeaked as he was pinned against the wall and lifted. He wrapped his legs around Toni's waist, recalling the many times he had done the same in the past. Toni lined up with Roderich's entrance, barely containing himself; it had been so long since he had been inside the Austrian, and he felt like he needed him to _breathe_. But Roderich shouted, "Wait!"

Toni stopped, frowning worriedly. "What is it?"

Roderich looked at him, flushed and hard himself. "It's… that douche's cock…"

Toni's frown lengthened. "He hurt you?"

"Nein, it was… he was… big."

"Oh," Toni said, trying to hide his disappointment. He set Roderich down and took the Austrian's cock in hand, stroking it. Roderich's head dropped back and he moaned. "Then I'll just have to do this." He brought their cocks together and passed a hand over them both. Toni darted forward to claim Roderich's exposed throat with his mouth, leaving a sizable hickey when he pulled way. He glanced over and saw that Lovino and Feliciano were staring, the former in disbelief and the other in curiosity. "Feli, come here. I would never leave you out."

Feliciano nodded and walked over to stand beside him, Toni grabbing his cock as well. Toni smirked inwardly at how Lovino didn't pull his brother back. The Italian was more aroused than Toni had thought. "O-oh, Spain~" Feliciano mewled, pressing his warm, wet body against him.

"You're so cute, Feli. It was a shame I could never have you." And he plunged his tongue into Feliciano's mouth.

Lovino watched, angry that he was feeling envious. He wasn't so much annoyed that Toni was touching his brother without his permission as much as Toni leaving him out of it all. And Toni's last comment hurt him more than he thought possible—it was as if he was the scraps left behind wherever Feliciano went. Oh, he couldn't have Feliciano; the other brother would have to do. It had always been that way, and Lovino thought that Toni had been the only one who he was good enough for.

Toni stared at him. "Lovi, don't cry. Come here. Papá never meant to ignore you."

"Che, I'm not crying, bastard. It's just the water." Lovino blinked and realized that he _was_ crying. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As soon as he was close, he was pulled in for a kiss, and he let Toni ravish his mouth. Toni's hands tweaked his nipples before trailing down to pull at his swelling cock. Lovino moaned.

Toni was liking how this was working out. Three hot, wet nations all horny for him. What could be better?

He had an idea what. He extracted his tongue from Lovino's tonsils. "Lovi, your brother has never had a blowjob, has he?"

Lovino shook his head, breathless and flushed, and, oh God, Toni wanted to fuck him _right now_. But he withheld himself. He wanted the others to see it firsthand so Lovino couldn't lie about it later.

He pushed down on Lovino's shoulders. "Then why don't you be his first for that as well?" He gave Lovino one last fondle. "Show Papá how you would suck his own cock."

"You fucking pervert," Lovino half-moaned as he knelt.

Feliciano was looking down at him, his eyes wide and bewildered. "L-Lovi?"

"Just relax, Feli. This will feel really good," he promised and took his brother's cock in hand, pumping it slowly, pulling the foreskin up and over the head and back down to the base again. Feliciano squeaked and gasped. "L-Lovino~"

Lovino could feel Toni's eyes on him as he tested the head of Feliciano's dick with his tongue and then took the head into his mouth. Feliciano grabbed the back of his head and whimpered out a line of heated Italian that made Lovino's own cock twitch.

Toni watched Feliciano's cock disappear through Lovino's lips and squeezed his and Roderich's dicks. "Toni~" Roderich moaned, and Toni began to pump them together, loving the feel of another heated, pulsing cock against his own. Roderich was gazing at him through hooded eyes, and he couldn't help but seize his lips.

Lovino took more of Feliciano's dick into his mouth, stroking the exposed length with his soap-slick hand. Feliciano was beside himself, a little guilty in thinking that his brother's mouth felt so good around him and that (maybe) he should have asked for it before. He knew one thing for certain: he would never look at Lovino's mouth the same way again.

Lovino reached down between his legs to fondle himself, but just as soon withdrew it; he shouldn't find sucking his brother off arousing. But, in a way, he did. The way Feliciano felt in his mouth, the innocent little moans he was getting from him… shit, was this how Alfred and Matthew felt? His hand returned to his cock and stroked it fervently.

Toni's lips were kept constantly busy by Roderich—the other man wouldn't let him go now that he had him and he was ravenous about having him. The friction Toni was making between them was increasingly delicious. Toni reached over and trailed his fingers down the cleft of Feliciano's ass, arriving at the hole and pressing it.

Feliciano stiffened. "S-Spain."

"It's okay, Feli," Toni assured before wriggling a finger inside.

Lovino could see Toni's finger working in and out of his brother's ass, and he sucked more of Feliciano's length into his mouth. Feliciano wasn't big, so it was fairly easy to deep throat him. Lovino's nose was soon resting in Feliciano's curling auburn thatch, and his finger was moving in and out of his own hole to the pace of the finger in his brother's ass.

Lovino forgot how inexperienced Feliciano was, so it came as a surprise when the cock in his mouth throbbed and released jets of warm cum down his throat. His name flying from Feliciano's lips made him harder than it rightfully should have, and as he swallowed, he shot onto the tile, his cum combined with Feliciano's swirling down the drain.

Feliciano saw white for the first time in his life as he shot into Lovino's mouth. When he was finished, his legs gave out, and Lovino had to hold him up.

Toni saw them come and moved his hand rapidly over his and Roderich's engorged cocks. "Ja, j-ja, ja, gefallen, Toni," Roderich urged, lost in the sensations. His fingers were gripping Toni's wet brown locks, pulling, wanting. Toni held him close, stroking until Roderich lost it and spilled his seed over Toni's hand and cock, the Spaniard's name on his lips.

Toni's cock throbbed. Roderich looked amazingly sexy when he came, and Toni himself wasn't soon after. His hips twitched, using Roderich's cum as lube, his own cock erupting, covering them both.

Toni kissed Roderich breathless before helping Lovino up and ravaging his mouth as well, tasting Feliciano. When they parted, Toni reached down and scooped up some of Lovino's cum that was beading at the slit of his cock and smeared it on the younger nation's lips. "Share with your hermano, Lovi. Remember I told you it's always important to share."

Lovino moaned, too hazy with arousal to think rationally, and turned to capture Feliciano's lips, the other Italian too weak from his orgasm to do any more than lick Lovino's cum off his lips.

"Now," Toni said. "Let's get cleaned up for real."

* * *

Translations:

 _hermano_ -brother

 _gefallen_ -fuck

A Word From the Writer: Whoo! It's been a while since I've updated this thing. I apologize for the long wait between posts, but I'm done with school and exams now so I'll have much more time to devote to this. However, keep in mind that I have a quota of writing one whole chapter before posting so that I won't get behind and shit, so there _might_ be longer delays than usual. Also, I didn't realize I'd written two separate blowjobs in this chapter, and they both involve incest. Weird. And, yes, I know the title is terrible.

Next time will be the shower continuation with Russia, America, England, and France. It's also almost sleepy time! But Hungary has a few tricks up her sleeve to make them squirm. Who will end up screwing more than sleeping? Find out next time~!


	7. Smells Like Sex

**And not the nasty kind of sex... well...  
**

Warning: Orgy, voyeurism, dubcon, heavy petting, shower, fingering, grinding, innuendo, RusAme, FrUK, Franada, Spamano, PruAus, Nichu, GerIta (all citrus/lime smut), aphrodisiacs/pheromones.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Smells Like Sex**

"Took you long enough," Alfred griped when they emerged.

Toni shrugged, toweling off his unruly hair, deciding that staying naked when he had nothing else to wear but his sweaty suit and now soiled underwear was probably the cleanest way to go. Besides, they were going to be fucking the whole time they were in the Box anyway, so why not? "It's not my fault Romano wanted to give his brother a blowjob~" he trilled.

Lovino went pink. "You forced me, tomato bastard!"

Toni raised an eyebrow. " _Forced_ you? You looked pretty compliant to me when you were fingering yourself while doing it."

Lovino sputtered, and Francis gave a disappointed sigh. "Aw, merde, I missed it!"

"Oh quit your whining," Arthur said. "You'll get plenty of it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Francis pouted. "You mean, you won't 'own me' more in the shower?"

"No. Have to keep you clean and rested for your next performance. Wouldn't want you too knackered."

Francis scoffed and flipped his hair. "Someone like moi does not get 'knackered' by faire l'amour, chéri~"

Ivan stood. "I'll be going with England and France." Both nations immediately stiffened. "What? Will be just like a sauna, just with no waist towels or oak leaf branches."

"What about me?" Alfred spoke up.

Ivan smiled. "Can you walk?"

Alfred frowned at his pleased expression. "No, you sadistic bastard. But you can carry me." The last two words were mumbled.

"Huh? What was that Amerika? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said you can fucking carry me, okay?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I could just drag you there by your hair instead." Alfred blinked up at him, at a loss for words. Ivan's smile turned sour. "Now are you to be speaking to me nicely?"

Alfred glared. "Fine, could you… just take me to the shower?"

"What is that English word that everyone says when they really want something? Can you remind me? I've forgotten."

"Please," Alfred mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Fuck… please! Okay, _please_."

"'Please' what?"

"Please…" Alfred sighed and ducked his head. "Carry me to the shower, Russia."

Ivan's smile turned saccharine again. "Now you are being reasonable. Of course I will carry the weak, little Amerika~!" He stooped to pick him up.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped, writhing about in his arms. "I'm not weak! Heroes aren't weak. And heroes can walk, too!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Are heroes whores as well? Because this one cannot seem to walk from having his ass reamed."

"Dick."

"I already gave it to you, as I recall. And you want _more_? What was I saying about whores again?"

Alfred gave an infuriated growl and crossed his arms as Ivan carried him off to the bathroom, grumbling unhappily to himself.

Arthur stood and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to be bleeding from the ears by the time I leave this place…"

"Or from somewhere else~" Francis quipped, and Arthur flicked his ear. " _Aïe_!"

"All right, we're going in after them. Matthew, are you coming along as well?"

Matthew flushed at being noticed. He still wasn't quite used to it. "Y-yeah, I guess."

Gilbert stood. "All right, let's get cle—"

"No," Arthur said. "Too crowded, you go after we're finished."

Gilbert frowned, but didn't object, and Arthur thought it lucky that he had been the odd one out. The less loudmouths in the confined space, the better for his hearing.

They all filed in, and Alfred and Ivan were already under the water, Ivan letting Alfred lean on him as the American spread his cheeks to let the cum in his ass leak out.

"Christ, what're you, Russia, a fucking cum machine?" That shit was really up in there.

"Matvey came in you as well, da? You are just a whore~"

"Shut up, bastard."

Ivan frowned. "Here, you will not get it all out like that. Let me _help_ you." And he shoved one of his cold, meaty fingers up Alfred's rear.

Alfred yipped. "Whoa, _fuck_! Hey, I didn't say you could do that! I know how to empty my own ass, dude."

"Of course you do. You're a whore, but for some reason you keep wanting me to acknowledge that. Now, stop squirming."

"R-Russia, your finger feels like a fucking icicle! Get it out, I can do it myself!"

"You seemed to like my cock in there before."

"Yeah, but your cock wasn't cold as fuck."

"Be quiet. You really are as annoying as a child. Just stand still and it will be over faster."

"Ugh, it feels weird… stop twisting it like that, you fucking pervert."

"I will do with you as I wish."

"I never said you could!"

"But you gave me your body willingly enough. Twice. Now _be quiet_ , da?"

Alfred huffed and winced as Ivan rubbed roughly at his insides, slowly working a wad of cum down his chute. And he thought enemas felt weird, fuck.

 _Not_ that he had had an enema before. Or had given himself one just to see what it felt like. No, that was for fucking weirdos, which he wasn't.

Ivan let Alfred lean on him, smiling whenever he felt him flinch or shiver. It took only a couple more minutes, and Ivan took his finger out, the cum rushing out after it. Alfred groaned, feeling the waterfall gush down the back of his legs. Damn, they had gotten _deep_.

Francis was watching with a smirk, though Arthur quickly had him facing the corner as he wet him down and soaped him up (Francis trying very hard to tempt Arthur into touching him sexually, but he was left disappointed). Matthew, meanwhile, covered his crotch with his hands, feeling it twitch as he saw the cum flow out of Alfred's used ass. He faced a corner himself.

When the last drops were gone, Alfred slumped against Ivan, panting.

"That felt like a bucketful."

Ivan scoffed. "You have no sense."

"You just _love_ being an asshole, don't you?"

"Only as much as you do. Now, you did… well. For being good, I will give you a reward~"

Alfred frowned. "What rewa—ah!" Ivan's finger was in him again, probing. The Russian hooked it and soon found Alfred's sweet spot. "O-oh, ow, fuck, easy, man. You and Mattie did a number on that today."

Ivan let up a little and began to rub softly, teasingly. Alfred shuddered against him and moaned. Another finger and a soft thrust later, and Alfred was coming, though not as much as before. Afterward, he could barely stand, and Ivan had to clutch him against his side.

"Why… did you do that, bastard?" Alfred asked, breathless. "I'm still sore."

"But you came, didn't you?"

"Just wash me."

"I did not hear you~"

"Please, Russia."

Francis _knew_ Arthur was doing it on purpose. He had to be. He had to _know_. The Briton's hands swept around his inner thighs, his ass, around his nipples, but never truly touched the places that _needed_ to be touched. Francis whined and tried to look as appealing as he could, but Arthur would not budge on his statement to not engage in anything with him. Finally, he said, "England, you are truly horrible."

Arthur smirked. "Am I?" He pressed his front to Francis's back and kissed his shoulder, gradually making his way up to his neck and sucking a sensitive groove. Francis moaned and ground back into him as Arthur's hands roamed over his thighs. Francis did smell rather good, Arthur had to admit, in fact he was very close to smelling undeniably attractive. Before, it had just been that horrid cologne, but now…

Arthur was hard again and aching. Francis moaned again, knowing full well his predicament, and Arthur pulled away. He wouldn't give Francis the satisfaction of seeing him go back on his word. "Rinse off, you're finished." When Francis gave him a longing look, Arthur shoved him and said, "Quickly now."

Matthew was under the water, and Francis joined him, wasting no time in groping around. Matthew squeaked and stepped away, but Francis snatched him back, taking in his scent. Wow, he smelled fantastic. More than fantastic, he smelled… fuckable. His fingers slipped down Matthew's crack.

"France, please," Matthew insisted, removing his hands. He just wanted a nice shower after three orgasms that day.

 _"France,"_ Arthur barked, and Francis took his hands off him. It wasn't like he was _obeying_ Arthur, no, never… he just wanted to make sure the next time they fucked would be as equally mind-blowing as the first.

By the time they came out, Arthur's watch read five 'o clock. His stomach growled. "Hey, has anyone heard from Hungary about—what the bloody hell are you all doing?"

Everyone was gathered close together around those who had previously come out of the shower.

"Ve, England, please help us!"

"The bastards won't stop sniffing us!" Lovino shouted before shoving Kiku away. The older man was blushing madly, but he kept coming back. Ludwig was trying to be discreet about being close to Roderich, but it was obvious the Austrian noticed and was displeased.

Toni himself had Gilbert attached to one side of him and Yao practically sitting in his lap. "Buena tarde, amigos! We were wondering what took you so long."

At their entry, Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert raised their heads. "You have it, too," Yao stated and made to get up.

Toni held him down, pulling him back into his lap with a smile. "Now, where do you think you're going, querido? I like you sitting here with me." Yao flushed and Lovino scoffed.

"Have what…?" Then Alfred smelled it. It was on him and everyone else. "What the fuck _is_ that?"

"I don't know," Gilbert admitted, getting up. "But whatever it is, I'm getting it, kesesese!" And he rushed off to the bathroom.

It didn't take him long to find the source: the soap. It was in a pinkish bottle that had no label. The soap itself looked ordinary enough, but the _smell_ … was it normal to want to fuck soap?

"Hey, guys!" Gilbert said when he emerged after showering, a wide smile on his face. "Guess what I fo—?"

The lights shut off abruptly.

Feliciano screamed and Arthur slapped Francis's roaming hand.

"Ve, what's going on?"

"Ai-ya, what else?"

"Germany-san, you are too close to me…"

"Oh, sorry, Japan."

"Eliza!" Roderich shouted at the ceiling. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I tried shouting at her already. It doesn't work."

"I didn't ask for your advice, Prussia."

"YOU CANNOT SILENCE THE AWESOME!"

Everyone shouted, _"SHUT UP!"_

Gilbert went quiet.

Then, after about a minute, the lights came back on. And what they saw made them gape.

In front of them were containers. How they got there no one could figure, but as soon as they discovered they had food in them the puzzle was forgotten. Most of the food was simple sandwiches of ham or turkey with cheese (none of that American crap, which, Francis pointed out, did not have the decency to be called cheese) and mayonnaise (which, to say the least, Yao and Kiku did not appreciate. Sandwiches were weird!) and a water bottle for each. But Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Roderich, Toni, Feliciano, and Lovino had their choice toppings: tomato, of course, for the Italians, and sauerkraut for the Gilbert and Roderich. Arthur's container had a little custard tart inside. He quickly ate it before anyone else noticed and decided to be greedy.

Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew, however, had meals that they preferred: Alfred—typically—with a hamburger (make that a double with the not-cheese Francis had declared), Ivan with kolbasa and a shot of vodka ( _Just a shot?_ Ivan thought, disappointed), and Matthew with poutine. Alfred took one look and said, "And you think _I_ eat unhealthy?"

When they were almost finished, the mic clicked on again and Elizaveta's cheery, maniacal voice trilled, "Did you like your meals? Good. The better you do, the better your meals are. So, make sure your work is top notch tomorrow. Now, in those big boxes below the shelf are three air mattresses. Go get them."

Kiku was closest and rifled around in the boxes, pulling out the sleeping bags and piling them up. "Um… these look small."

"Of course they look small! You guys didn't think you'd be sleeping far apart, did you? Well, no way! And guess what? I get to pick who will be sleeping next to who!"

"Oh no…" they all said at once.

"Oh _yes_! So, here's how it'll go: England and France and Canada (three for one, haha!), Russia and America, Spain and Romano, Germany and Italy, Japan and China, and Austria and Prussia. And everyone has to be spooning or you won't all fit on the mattresses and everyone has to be naked; there will be no need for clothes from here on out— _no exceptions_!" Everyone groaned and some had to have the lecherous looks slapped from their faces. "Now, no complaints or else. You know what I mean when I say 'else.' So get the mattresses pumped and in order and behave, my little rabbits. Oh, and by the way, that soap you used? Yeah, it has sex pheromones. Sweet—or rather wet—dreams!" And the mic cut off.

"No!" Lovino shouted at once. "No _way_ am I sleeping with Spain or am I letting Feli sleep with the potato bastard."

"H-how will we all fit onto those mattresses? They really do look small…" Matthew asked, his face and neck red.

"I wouldn't try to go against Eliza," Roderich warned, displeased himself. "She tends to go a little devil-may-care when someone tries to oppose her. One complaint past her liking and I fear _some_ of us might not being coming out of here." His gaze wandered over to Gilbert.

"Most possibly put up for auction to her loyal man-eating fangirls, no doubt," Gilbert grumbled. But he supposed it wasn't all _that_ bad. He was sleeping with Roderich, and if he already took him once…

Kiku hooked the tube up to a pump and the mattresses slowly blew up to normal size. As they grew, Matthew grew more and more uncomfortable. They looked smaller than he'd hoped and he was going to be sleeping with Francis besides. Maybe he could work something out with Arthur and put the Briton between himself and Francis. With all his experience sharing any type of bed with Francis, the older man's hands tended to… roam at night, and Matthew really wanted some sleep.

When they were all blown up, everyone helped situate them. It was a good thing there were only three; no more could possibly fit in the small space. Kiku tossed some comforters out of the box and there was a little scrabble over them before the lights dimmed and they all supposed they should get off to sleep.

Ivan took a corner, pressed up against a wall. He motioned for Alfred, but the other hesitated.

"Uh, can't we move closer to the… _middle_ of the mattress?" Besides never sleeping on the edge of a bed (because that's where the monsters got you), he definitely didn't want to be isolated with Ivan in a corner. That could never spell good things.

But Ivan wasn't letting up. "Oh? Is Amerika afraid?"

Alfred stiffened. "N-no, I am _not_!"

"Nyet? Then come here. Russia will keep little Amerika safe from the ghosts~"

Alfred was glad that it was dark so Ivan couldn't see his blush. "Sh-shut up!" But he got on the mattress and crawled over anyway. Then Ivan sat up and moved over, leaving a little space between himself and the wall.

"Here is where you will sleep, Amerika."

Alfred's eyes widened. "No way. Nuh uh, absolutely no—"

But Ivan had grabbed him, wrestling him over his legs and into the space next to the wall. Alfred had his nose shoved a little against it before backpedaling madly and trying to escape. "Wait—!" But he was already boxed in. For the second time that day. Typical.

At first all he could do was lay there and try to calm himself. _It's okay, Alfred, you're just laying here against a wall… with Russia at your back, nothing wrong here, haha!_ But for all intents and purposes, Ivan was the monster here. How could he ever sleep?

Ivan pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him—an arm that locked like a brace around his middle. His nose was in his hair, breathing, frighteningly close. "Cпокойной ночи, Amerika," he mumbled before going quiet. Alfred just lay there, wide awake, cursing his hammering heart, for he was pretty sure Ivan could feel it through his back.

_Heroes don't get scared, he's just Russia, I've kicked his ass before, no prob, but…_

Yeah, he couldn't exactly run away this time around.

Francis watched Kiku get undressed. The Japanese had waited until the lights were off, but his skin was so pale Francis could see it even in the dark. When Kiku was completely naked, he quickly slipped under the comforter where Yao, also nude, was waiting for him. It really was a shame Francis couldn't have had him before this, but he was pretty sure he would have a chance now. After all, the man couldn't exactly shut him out. Then Francis felt a flick on his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not listening to a single word I've been saying," Arthur snapped irritably. "I will be behind you and Canada will be in front. Now get your arse to bed."

Francis smirked. In the middle? And between Arthur and Matthew at that? Could this be any better? "I have always wanted you to say that, amour~"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Francis got down onto the mattress, settling in quickly. Beside him, Matthew cursed himself. _I couldn't freakin' ask England for a change in the sleeping arrangements? God, what am I, mute?_ He looked around, trying to stall before Francis tapped his knee.

"Euh, petit, I do not believe you can sleep sitting up."

Matthew swallowed and laid down, a few inches away from Francis, but the man's arms closed around him and pulled him in. Matthew wished he could say it was a comforting feeling.

"Bonne nuit, mon lapin,"

"Bonne nuit… Papa."

He could feel Francis smile against his skin, and the older man kissed him softly on the nape of his neck.

Arthur looked around, making sure everyone was settled, before slipping under the blankets and laying behind Francis. No sooner had he wrapped an arm around him did he feel Francis grind back against him. Arthur pinched him, and Francis whined.

"No, now stop acting like a cheap slag and go to sleep."

"Aw, _please_ , amour?" Francis begged. Arthur really did smell good and Matthew as well. And even though he knew they were pheromones working on him, Francis was no less attracted to them. Even _he_ wasn't above pheromones, come on. And with them coming at him from both sides… "We could be _really quiet_."

Arthur ignored him and Francis gave up… for now.

Lovino _was not_ a happy camper. He never was, but especially not now. Here he was laying with Toni, unable to go to sleep for the fact that his own cock was hard. Yeah, he was _hard_. _That_ was the reason he couldn't sleep, not because a fucking tomato pervert was breathing down his neck behind him. But then again, it wasn't exactly his fault. The pheromones were attacking his system like electrodes and behind him Toni's cock lay swollen against his ass. There really wasn't anything they could do but lay _as still as possible._ Lovino tried to take his mind off his need by focusing on the subtle movements of Ludwig and his brother a few feet away. They were separated by Gilbert and Roderich, but he could still see them, and he was watching them like a hawk. One wrong move, and Lovino would be on them like a bat out of hell.

Still, he couldn't _hear_ anything for all of Gilbert's little 'kesesese's next to them.

"Prussia," Roderich warned as a hand once again snaked down to grope at his cock. "I'm warning you right now, if you don't stop, I'll—"

"Do what?" Gilbert whispered against his skin, and Roderich's grip loosened on the albino's wrist. "You can't do anything, kesesese! Just like last time I did it."

"Nein," Roderich felt his face heat and Gilbert's hard cock resting against him. "Stop… I-I just want to sleep. I'm too sore—"

"Sore?" Gilbert sniggered. "Wow, you really need to get around more, Specs."

"I'm sore and tired," Roderich admitted. "Could you please just let me sleep?"

"We both know you wouldn't be able to if I did stop," Gilbert said, and Roderich had to admit to himself it was true. The pheromones wafting off of Gilbert's skin were urging Roderich to open his ass to him and take his cock in to the hilt. The thought made him shiver and he almost pressed back against Gilbert, but he wouldn't stoop that low… even though he pretty much let Gilbert fuck him raw earlier.

Meanwhile, Yao and Kiku weren't really having the same problem. Okay, so maybe they didn't smell like they were in heat, but that didn't mean they were as emotionless as rocks. Yao had always considered Kiku adorable—very kawaii, and he couldn't resist cute things—and Kiku admitted that Yao was… attractive in his own right. Still, Yao was technically his older brother, no matter how much Kiku liked to deny it. And it was wrong… right? Well, Feliciano and Lovino were brothers and they'd fucked and Matthew and Alfred did the same, even shared sucking a cock together…

Ah, fuck. Kiku was hard. It was a good thing he was in front because his fantasizing about what happened that day was really getting to him. It was like they were in a yaoi manga, or in a fangirl's twisted rendition of an orgy fanfiction. Well, he supposed they were both correct in some way; Hungary was behind this, after all. Whatever this was, Kiku would _definitely_ add it to his collection once he got out. Not that he would go soft anytime soon… they hadn't come once that day and had been forced to watch the others fuck. Blueballs was quite a concern.

Behind him Yao snuggled close, sad that they couldn't have done this before. He knew that Kiku was claustrophobic, but the smaller man was making no move to get away. It was like he was distracted about something…

Ah, jeez… what had he gotten into? Feliciano was squirming against him, trying to get comfortable, and it definitely wasn't helping Ludwig that he also smelled like he was in heat. It was certainly weird, laying there with an obvious hard-on while an attractive Italian was moving around, oblivious to it all.

"Um, Italy, could you lay still?"

"Germany? Ve, I'm sorry. I'm not used to sleeping on an air mattress. It feels funny!" Ludwig thought it very wrong that Feliciano's giggle made his cock twitch.

"Ja, just, um, just go to sleep now, okay?"

"All right, Germany, sir!"

Feliciano snuggled back into him, and Ludwig sighed. _Verdammt, go down, go down…_ he told his cock adamantly, but it refused. Feliciano, though, didn't seem to mind, even giggling a bit when he felt it.

"Ve, Germany is very big~!"

Ludwig flushed. "I-if it makes you uncomfortable—"

"No," Feliciano said. "It feels… nice."

Ludwig blinked in the dark. "Italy?"

But the Italian was already asleep, and Ludwig was nowhere near able to follow.

Ivan, meanwhile, was having just as much trouble sleeping as, well, practically everyone else. It wasn't helping that Alfred smelled overwhelmingly fuckable. He felt Alfred shift against him, and as discreet as he knew Alfred was trying to be, he also knew it was more than just trying to get comfortable. Alfred's ass brushed over Ivan's engorged cock more than once, and very soon he was straining, leaking. He held Alfred's hips.

"Nyet, stop moving."

"But, Russia, I—"

"Be quiet."

Alfred shut up, but he wanted Ivan _so much_. And he knew Ivan must want him just as badly. Being pressed against Ivan and a wall didn't leave much room to move so that he wouldn't be touching him. He eventually turned over and looked up at him.

"Russia, I'm… really hard. I can't sleep."

Ivan frowned. "Try," he said simply.

"But I _can't_ ," Alfred insisted, turning Ivan over onto his back and straddling him. "And you can't either. We need to fuck. _Now_." He ground down against him, the blankets falling from around his naked body. He really couldn't stand it any longer. His balls ached like hell.

"Nyet, we must sleep," Ivan told him firmly. It took everything in him not to grind right back.

Alfred pouted and leaned down to kiss him, purely just to convince him. "Please?"

Ivan turned so that Alfred's lips brushed his cheek. "Nyet. Sleep."

"I could ride you."

"Nyet."

"But I could do all the work," Alfred urged, kissing his neck, nipping insistently, feeling Ivan give a peculiar shiver. He rolled his hips into him, very aware that the others on the mattress could feel and see them. "Please, Russia, I need it." He couldn't take his nose away from the Russian's skin. He smelled amazing and it fueled his arousal.

" _No_ , Amerika," Ivan growled and grabbed him by the hips, stopping his movements. Alfred moaned in anticipation, but he was rolled off of him and was once again spooned from behind. "Now sleep."

Alfred could almost cry, he wanted it so bad, but he tried to stay composed. What was wrong with him? Did Ivan not want him? How could he? He _knew_ the pheromones were working just as well on the Russian as they were on him. All he could breathe now were the pheromones with Ivan being so close to him, and he felt tears burn down his cheeks. Frustrated tears.

"Russia," Alfred whispered. He was desperate to make the ache in his balls and ass go away. He couldn't sleep like this. "Russia, please."

"Shh, go to sleep," Ivan whispered back and held him, feeling more than hearing Alfred cry. These pheromones were getting out of hand. Alfred wasn't one to cry over not getting a fuck. Over not getting a toy with his Happy Meal, yes, but never over a fuck. He actually felt bad for him. For once.

And bad for himself. Ivan couldn't make his cock go down to save his life. Breathing in Alfred's scent was becoming too much, but he had to spoon him, because Elizaveta said so (he would make her regret underestimating his temper once he got out). If only Alfred knew how dangerously close Ivan was to giving in, to flipping them over and ramming him as hard as he possibly could. It was a thought that made his cock twitch and Alfred whimpered with want when he felt it.

This was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

Translations:

merde-shit

faire l'amour, chéri-making love, darling

Buena tarde-Good evening

querido-darling

Спокойной ночи-Goodnight

petit-little one

Bonne nuit-Goodnight

Verdammt-Dammit

A Word From the Writer: Ack, it's been so long! I had to finish writing another chapter before posting another, so it took longer than expected, but it was for a _reason_ , dammit! Just because it took longer than usual to get this one out, I'll throw in an extra treat for you lovelies.

Up, up, and away! ^_^


	8. Fuck Sleep

**I just had to write creepy France. I couldn't help myself.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Warning: Orgy, voyeurism, Franada, RusAme, rough sex, nip stim, dubcon, aphrodisiacs/pheromones, fingering, daddy kink.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Fuck Sleep**

Matthew was asleep. Yes, actually in a very good slumber, when he was woken by hands roaming over him. He sighed. Typical.

"Um… F-France,"

The fingers traced up his torso.

"France, um… France?"

"Oui, chaton?"

Matthew stiffened. That wasn't a drowsy Francis. He was doing this… _had_ been doing this… consciously.

"Quoi, petit? Papa can't touch you?"

Matthew swallowed. "Um…"

"He can't touch you _here_?" Francis's fingers began to circle his nipples.

Matthew bit his lip. "N-no…"

"Oh, don't be so stubborn," Francis whispered and rubbed at his areolas.

"Please," Matthew squeaked. "Don't—"

"Do you remember when we used to sleep like this, Matthieu?" Francis said. "Together, really close, like this?"

"Y-yes."

"You were so young and cute," Francis reminisced. "Your nipples were so fun to play with. They're still very sensitive, oui?"

Matthew nodded and Francis began to pull at the perked nubs. "You like Papa touching you, oui?"

Matthew gasped. "N-no, please, Papa…"

"Oh stop. You know how good Papa makes you feel. Now come on, let Papa make you feel good."

"No, s-stop."

"Papa wants to give you a gift for being so good today. Come, be still and let Papa love you."

Matthew whimpered as Francis pulled at his nipples. It had always been a tender place for him, and once Francis had found it, he had never stopped teasing. _This_ was why he could never get any rest with him laying close by.

When Francis began flicking them, Matthew moaned. "P-Papa~!" He knew for his own sake he should probably be calling Francis by his name, but the man had drilled this 'Papa' thing into his brain. Creepy, but consistently in Matthew's mind nonetheless.

"Oui, just let Papa do it. You'll love it. You always do." Francis was intoxicated by Matthew—his moans, his squirming, but most definitely by his scent—and he had to keep touching him. He grabbed Matthew's cock, pumping him.

"O-oh, Papa, oh~" The friction was much needed on his cock—it had been suffering ever since he had fallen asleep.

"You always love when Papa does this," Francis whispered. "Does it feel good?"

"Ou-oui, Papa, it feels~!" Matthew couldn't finish, coming into Francis's hand, hips lurching forward. "O-oh, unh, mmm…"

By now Arthur was awake and had been watching for some time, mildly amused. He felt Francis shift forward and heard Matthew panting.

"Mm, you're so cute, Matthieu. You know that?" He raised his cum-covered fingers to Matthew's lips. "Clean Papa off."

Matthew took the fingers into his mouth like he had always done and sucked them fervently, moaning as he tasted himself and he was oh-so exhausted. He had no more cum left to shoot. Four orgasms in one day was more than enough for him.

But Francis had other plans. He lined up with Matthew's entrance. "You wouldn't let Papa go without a gift, too? Do you want to help Papa feel good?" He slipped in before Matthew could say anything, the muscles too tired to put up much of a resistance. It also helped that Francis's cock was excessively wet from waiting.

"No…" Matthew groaned, but he couldn't move, he was so tired. He just lay there and let Francis pump in and out of him.

"Don't worry, Papa will be nice," Francis promised and aimed for Matthew's sweet spot.

Matthew gasped. "A-ah, n-no, uh…" But it still felt good. Francis held his hips in place, thrusting into him with long-suppressed need.

Francis flinched when he felt a finger trail down the cleft of his ass. Arthur's lips brushed over his ear. "You sneaky frog. What did I tell you about sleeping and _only_ sleeping?" He pushed the finger into him.

Francis moaned and pushed back on it until it brushed his prostate. "U-unh, England! Please… your cock."

Arthur licked the shell of his ear and Francis shuddered. "No." And he thrust his finger.

Francis whined and continued to grind into Matthew. "Mais, I-I can't, mm, I need—" He ground back against him, biting his lip when he felt Arthur's swollen sex, more than eager to be inside him.

"Papa… a-ah, F-France~!" Matthew came again, scarcely believing it, but barely anything came out but a dribble of burning cum. His balls ached.

Matthew tightened around Francis, and the older man thrust into him a few more times before filling him with his seed. Arthur pressed once more on his prostate, making him see white and long for more to fill him before pulling out

Francis pulled out himself, knowing his cum was leaking onto the mattress but not caring. Matthew, meanwhile, was breathless, his eyes heavy, and before long he was passed out asleep, his body unable to maintain consciousness anymore.

"You are merciless," Francis muttered.

Arthur smirked. "And you are disobedient. I only gave you what you deserved."

Despite it all, Francis moved back against him, taking solace in feeling Arthur's still-swollen cock. "Mmm, you're still hard, mon cher," he purred.

"I know. And you'll only feel it. Now sleep."

* * *

Ivan's balls woke him up. They were hurting like hell. He shifted and tried to fall asleep three times before looking at his watch. Six in the morning. He would have to get up soon anyway.

All right. He would just lay and wait since he couldn't sleep for shit. It shouldn't be hard; Ivan was a strong-willed man, he would just lay there and—

Alfred's eyes flew open and he yelped when he felt hands pull him over to the other side of the mattress. He was grateful that he was no longer pressed against the wall and that everyone could see him just in case Ivan… _did_ something to him.

And then he wondered why in the hell he had been moved.

 _That bastard better not have woken me up just to get comfortable._ It had taken him _forever_ to get to sleep. He was about to turn over and tell him so when he felt hands lock onto his hips and a hard cock rub against his ass.

"Russia…" he breathed, his blood rushing immediately south.

Ivan's lips were on the back of his neck, breathing heavily, and then he thrust in.

Alfred arched his back, screaming. He was pretty sure he woke everyone up, but he didn't care. Ivan had buried his big-ass cock in to the hilt… without one _drop_ of lube!

It was a good thing Alfred was already stretched from the day before or this would have been torture. That and the pheromones were making him feel more pleasure than pain. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to leave the Box once this was over… he wouldn't know how sore he was until he actually got out and walked.

For now, though, he moaned, "Russia," and ground back against him, urging him on.

Ivan heartily obliged, unable to control his need any longer. For everything the other nations said about him (and he heard every word of it, he wasn't as deaf as they took him for) they didn't know that Ivan had a high sex drive. A _very_ high sex drive. As if the Baltics were only servants in his home when they lived there. But he was very embarrassed that he was giving into sex, especially with the American asshole (literally). Now Alfred was squirming below him like some depraved slut, moaning and grinding.

"Yeah, fuck me," Alfred moaned, not caring who heard. He _needed._ "I need it, Russia. Fuck, I need your cock."

Ivan bit into Alfred's neck like a breeding animal and growled, "Slut," pulling out and slamming back in, not caring about how hard he was shifting the mattress or the fact that most everyone had woken up and was watching them.

Alfred was sure he was dreaming. This had to be a dream, right? Ivan wouldn't just give in easily like that… but then again they couldn't really work against nature. If the urge was there, there was no way to stop it but one. And Alfred _knew_ he was awake because no dream of his had ever felt _this good_. Only a few hard thrusts in and Alfred was already drooling, unable to control his voice as Ivan pumped furiously in and out of him.

Ivan couldn't believe it. Alfred's ass must have been made out of some type of elastic, because he was impossibly tight even after the hard dickings he had received yesterday (what had it been, twice? And with two large cocks?). He found it addicting, and before long his balls were slapping against the American's ass, eager to unload himself in him for the third time since they had been trapped.

"Oh fuck," Alfred moaned. "Fuckfuckfuck, a-ah~"

Ivan was too busy doing just that to say anything, now leaning over Alfred, holding the younger nation to him until they were practically melded together chest to back, sweat-slicked and huffing. All Ivan knew was that it felt so good, and he wasn't stopping until he gave the whore the filling he wanted.

Alfred was so in need of this. Ivan still smelled sexy as hell and having the man so close to him fucking his brains out was pushing him on the verge of blackout. Alfred's words became nonsense and he couldn't hold himself up as he was rammed into the mattress. They were going to _pop_ the mattress at this point.

"Please," Alfred couldn't believe he was begging, but he was too close to have Ivan stop like the jerk he was. "Please, Russia."

Ivan growled, "You little whore," and bit into the back of his neck, his cock so far in now he was sure he would be stuck inside (at least with the possessive way Alfred was clamping down on him).

"Russia~!" Alfred cried out, hips lurching as he came violently onto the blankets. His balls were so sore from laying there semi-aroused for most of the night that he could feel them pinch as they pumped the cum out of him. "Mmm, nnnh, oh God…"

Ivan tried to keep himself together until Alfred was finished, but his insides were squeezing him to the point he thought he would be flattened. With a growl, he filled Alfred with his seed, hips pumping until he was through. When he stopped, his heart (surprisingly) was pounding. He was hunched over Alfred, front molded into the American's quivering back, the younger nation's breathing loud and rapid.

Once Ivan's cock softened, he rolled off of Alfred, the American promptly collapsing into the mattress, sending a ripple across the whole thing. Eyes watched them in the dark.

"Fuck, I needed that," Alfred breathed, the feel of cum running out of him making him hot. A hand trailed down to press fingers around his pulsing hole, missing the girth that had left him. "Oh fuck."

Ivan just lay there, staring at the ceiling, not believing he gave into temptation so easily while everyone else had not. Even so, he felt extremely sated. He'd have to ask Elizaveta about that pheromone soap before bashing her face in with his pipe when they got out. "You need a cock in you every few hours," Ivan drawled. "Is like feeding an infant."

"Hey!" Alfred snapped, offended. "The last I'd checked, I'd given you a pretty damn good orgasm. I could have thrown you off anytime I wanted and you'd have to sit there until your balls shriveled up."

"Da," Ivan agreed. "But you did not."

Alfred was unimpressed. "You're the one who decided to fuck me."

"Nyet. I had a need, and the only one who was near enough to satisfy that need was you and your ass. It was purely natural."

Alfred was glad that it was dark as he was sure his face looked just as hurt as he felt. _Wait, I'm hurt? Why?_ "I'm not a tool to be used, dickhead."

Ivan shrugged. "You use me as one, why not have it the other way around?"

"You ass," Alfred spat, sitting up and crawling over to him. "I'll make you like it."

"I never said that I didn—mmf." Ivan didn't get a chance to finish before Alfred's lips were on his, parting them faster than he would have thought the younger nation capable of. A tongue forced its way in, searching aggressively. Ivan found himself liking Alfred's combative approach. He managed to push him back and get his own tongue in. Alfred wasn't the best tasting thing, but his mind was quickly drawn away from that when a hand took up his swelling cock.

Then there was a click and Elizaveta's voice trilled, "Good morning, my little rabbits~! Ready for more breeding?"

Roderich sat up immediately, Gilbert mumbling under his breath for being disturbed. "Oh shut up, Prussia. You were already awake and watching judging from your dick sticking me in the back—Elizaveta, you have no shame!"

"Having been married to me, you should not be so surprised," Elizaveta quipped and continued, "Now, I've posted the initiation video on my blog and you have made my clients very happy, though that doesn't mean requests aren't pouring in. Today is the start of the viewer's choice section of your little stay. From now on, I will be pulling random requests sent in by my fellow fangirls. These can include just a pairing (or more), different positions, toys, requested speech, and type of sex. You will soon find that my fangirls are very creative. And as much as I would _love_ to see you continue, America, Russia, I don't want my rabbits to be too tired to participate. So, separate, the both of you." With that, Alfred dismounted him, releasing his cock. Russia was more than displeased. He was sure that he was going to get a really good handjob (and possibly blowjob). But before he could protest, Elizaveta said, "Okay, everyone up! And I will hear no complaints. You will be fed after you all ready yourselves in the bathroom. You will find the needed supplies in there. And America, Russia, hit the showers. You as well, France and Canada." Francis gave a smug smile and Matthew squeaked in embarrassment. "Don't think I didn't see you last night and my fangirls saw it, too. Nightvision truly is an amazing technology, isn't it? Make sure to clean yourselves out well. We'll be dirtying you up in due time. Now, chop, chop!" And the mic cut off.

They took turns using the bathroom, finding toothbrushes ( _Thank God_ , thought Austria) and various other toiletries. Elizaveta really had stocked up, it was clear. Ivan, Alfred, Francis, and Matthew shared the shower. Francis, as always, tried to start something with his hands roaming. Poor Matthew was helpless once again until Elizaveta's voice came on to tell them to save themselves for their shoots or else. Francis then kept his hands to himself (for once) and they all vaguely felt as if they were some sort of overnight porn stars by the way Elizaveta said it. That persuaded them to finish quickly.

Breakfast was meager at best (they still hadn't figured out just how Elizaveta was getting food into the room): some bagels with butter and… a weird pineapple jam. They also had pineapple juice to drink—they were beginning to sense a theme. Elizaveta said that she didn't want them to eat too heavy to make sure they could go as long and hard as possible. When Gilbert objected ("Mein awesome self needs more than this!"), Elizaveta pumped more of the pink gas in through the vents. Everyone's glares after that was enough to make Gilbert shut up.

When they were finished (clearing up their food and deflating the air mattresses, pushing them off to the side), Elizaveta came back on and said a little maniacally, "Now for a viewer's choice~! We'll start simple. Just a pairing. Hmm, let me see…" There was shuffling and then, "Oho, this oughta be good. Russia and Japan."

Ivan raised an eyebrow but was otherwise not surprised. After all, he did have a good cock going for him, why not use him first? But Kiku had stiffened and had backed himself into a corner. Sure, he was older than Ivan and a great deal more knowledgeable (and a pervert to boot), but the man was… big. _Everywhere._ He might have crushed his navy once, but that was a long time ago. And this wasn't a naval battle, this was sex. Kiku was pretty damn sure he was too small to handle him in this situation. _Way_ too small.

By the way everyone was looking at him in pity, he knew they were all thinking the same thing. And it definitely wasn't helping him.

Ivan looked over to him expectantly. "Well, you heard the sneaky bitch. Come."

Elizaveta surprisingly didn't say anything to that insult, and Ivan knew exactly the reason why. No one fucked with him and got away with it.

Kiku blinked at him, his limbs so stiff that he was unable to move. "I-I don't think I can…"

"It does not matter if you _can_ ," Ivan said, deciding to walk toward the smaller nation. "Do you honestly think that Hungary cares? She is getting an ample amount of money already for this. And," he finally settled in front of him and grabbed Kiku's quivering arm, "it is about time Japan became one with me, da~?"

Kiku suppressed a yelp as he was pulled closer to Ivan and flailed like a frantic cat to get away. But Ivan's grip was strong like a manacle, and Kiku was forced to give up, exhaustion winning out. His heart was pounding like mad against his ribcage as Ivan laid him down. He was made even more afraid when everyone else moved far away to make room. Wasn't anyone going to help him? He looked to Yao, but the man was just staring at him in shock. And Kiku wasn't sure if Alfred's expression was empathetic or curious. Either way scared the shit out of him.

"W-wait," Kiku practically squeaked as Ivan forcibly spread his legs apart. He knew he was older and should be a great deal calmer in this situation—but then again he had _never_ been in this situation. It was not like he had never been fucked, but this was on a whole different level. He knew for a fact that Ivan had an eleven-inch cock (he visited Elizaveta's blog every once in a while, so what? It was good to be informed) and pair that with a mentally-cracked individual and you have, well… not the safest scenario. "Really," Kiku continued, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "You won't be able to… um…"

"Fit?" Ivan finished for him, and Kiku began to shake. It was obvious the man had heard this sort of excuse before and, judging by his sly smile, had disregarded it time and again. "Is no problem. I _always_ fit." And his eyes dropped down to examine him between his legs and Kiku's hands shot down to cover himself. But Ivan grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Kiku whimpered. "Now, you will be good for Russia, won't you?" His eyes pierced Kiku until the Japanese nodded hesitantly. Ivan smiled. "I knew you would."

Kiku could do nothing but lay there as Ivan fetched the lube. Beneath Ivan, Kiku felt exceptionally small and vulnerable. Not a good feeling to have when Ivan was hovering over you.

"Russia," Arthur said and both turned their heads to look at him. Kiku had a smidge of hope that he would be helped. But all Arthur said was, "Be careful you don't hurt him."

Definitely not. Arthur still wanted to fuck Kiku and he didn't want him too worn out before he had the chance.

Ivan smiled his creepy smile. "Of course. I do not break new toys, England. I break them _in_."

* * *

Translations:

chaton-kitten

Quoi, petit?-What, little one?

Mais-But

Mon cher-My dear

A Word From the Writer: So here's another chapter of smut to satisfy your sweet tooth for a while. School's gonna be starting back up for me at the end of August, so I may have to push an update back a bit. But don't worry! There's plenty more of this to come, including USUK/UKUS, Spamano, and a threesome with our three favorite German boys.

As for Japan... Well, it _is_ said that Peter the Great did enjoy a little impaling in his spare time. Muhahaha.

Stay sexy~! ;)


	9. I'm Back!

Hey, guys. I know I've said that I don't like FF writers posting messages to their readers as chapters, but now I realize how useful they are. I haven't updated this in almost a year, but I promise you I haven't forgotten about this. I have been contributing to this story more and more lately and I think I'm at a point where I can start pushing out chapters again. However, I don't know how consistent I will be able to be, as I am transferring to a university this fall to begin work on my bachelor's.

Anyway, a lot of stuff has happened lately. The reason why I became tied up with life around the time I stopped adding chapters here was because I got a job and, shortly after getting that job, I met my boyfriend of nine months. A couple months after dating, I moved in with him. We were both going to college and work and, since he can't drive, I've had to act as transport. In March, I moved back in with my parents along with my boyfriend and we are currently living in my family's house while I work part-time and he looks for work after resigning from his previous position. I've taken a break with classes over the summer, so I've had more time to write. My boyfriend knows about my saucy fanfiction-writing, having even read some of it, and he has encouraged me to continue this fic. I've also realized that I should probably start getting into the habit of writing somewhat consistently again, seeing as I'll have to be doing a lot of writing when pursuing my major.

With that said, I am bringing this fic back to life. But I need your help. I've written down pairings that I eventually want to write about, but I also need some inspiration. So, **I'm asking you to comment about what pairings you would like to see, complete with positions, kinks, and toys.**

_However_ there are certain things I won't write. I assume most smut writers (or at least smut writers on fanfiction sites) write because it not only offers their readers an arousing experience but it offers an arousing experience to the writer as well. I want to enjoy what I write and I want to keep the sex depicted in this fic consistent with the flavor (i.e., seeing as this has no gory/excessively violent undertones, there should be no gory/excessively violent sex). Some sexual acts I will NOT write about in this fic are:

-Anything related to shit or piss

-Gore

-Foot fetishes

-Vore

-Vomit fetishes

-Diaper/baby fetishes

-Fisting (I may mention it, but writing it is different)

-Gender-bending (it doesn't fit with the context of the fic)

-I would love to write about tentacles (in fact I currently have a tentacle porn fic in the works), but the context of this fic would make it strange.

-Death fetishes

-Farting

-Insects

Those are the ones I can think of right now that would either be inappropriate for this fic or would otherwise gross me out to the point that I would be unable to write it/write it up to par. Any of my mainstream fics should give you an idea about what my tastes are. Obviously incest is okay. Sounding, dick/nipple pumping is okay (seeing as I've already written it for this fic, lol). Whipping and clamps are okay, but the BDSM should not be THAT extreme. Large toys are great, but keep it somewhat realistic. Cum-eating is okay. Facials and a fetish for slippery situations (literally) are welcome. While this is an orgy, I may have trouble writing too many points of view at once, and I already plan to write one chapter trying to do that so another may be overkill. 

There may be other stuff I will not be willing to do that is not listed here but for now these are the ones I can think of. I will respond to all those suggestions that I will use in this fic and your username will be announced at the beginning of the chapter wherein I will depict your suggestion.

Start making your requests now. I will post another chapter sometime this week.

Ah, it's good to be back! :)


	10. Divide (Legs) And Conquer

**Yay! Here it is, the continuation. You get** _**two** _ **pairings and** _**three** _ **romps. It's your lucky day threefold!**

Warning: Russia/Japan, UK/US, US/UK, big cocks, deep fuck, rough, riding, blowjobs, creampies, dubcon, masturbation, voyeurism, handjobs, fingering, cum swallowing.

Disclaimer: I did not create Hetalia, but I do enjoy exploiting the characters~

* * *

**Divide (Legs) And Conquer**

Ivan stared down at Kiku and smiled. Oh yes. He would definitely enjoy this. He didn't know about not hurting him—after all, this was a kind of payback. A bit of pain was required in this case. And Kiku seemed to know it well enough; he could see it in the man's eyes.

"Hm, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Ivan purred as he ran gentle, deceiving fingers down Kiku's chest, brushing over a nipple. Kiku squirmed, though not uncomfortably. Ivan's smile widened. "You want this. You just don't want to admit it."

Kiku's eyes widened and his heart nearly leaped into his throat. Ivan had found him out. Kiku was terrified, but he couldn't help it if he fantasized about Ivan… well, mostly his cock and how it would feel in him. Of course he knew it would hurt; he was small after all, it only made sense. But he had never been filled so much before. He glanced at Alfred again and found that he was watching him intently. The American knew well that Kiku would have his limits pushed—it was sort of hard not to when Alfred was usually the one fucking him every meeting date. Kiku could at least be grateful for the fact that he hadn't been inactive in this area for a while. Alfred made damn sure he wasn't. But would Alfred really let Ivan fuck him without a say?

… Yes, yes he would.

Kiku's gaze returned to Ivan, but the Russian had caught on and smiled at Alfred. "Do not worry, Amerika. I will not hurt your pet… a lot. Just as much as it takes for him to never be satisfied by anyone else but me~"

Kiku swallowed and squirmed again. The thought of only being able to be sated by Ivan anytime he needed was strangely arousing. Fuck, he _was_ a pervert. Ivan kept smiling down at him.

"Open your legs for me, Japan~"

Oh right. He had closed them again. Kiku did so, hoping Ivan hadn't seen his cock twitch.

Ivan had. He chuckled and retrieved some lube, thoroughly coating his cock in full view of Kiku. The older man's eyes were trained on his hand and the organ he was slicking. The monster that would soon be inside him.

"Now," Ivan said, prodding at Kiku's hole. "Let's get you ready." He pressed and managed to wriggle a finger in.

Kiku grunted. _This is happening,_ he thought with shock. _It's really happening. I'm being fingered by a psychopath._ Ivan's finger slid in to the third knuckle and Kiku balked. Even the size of the man's fingers were impressive. Oh fuck, he was in trouble.

Ivan was gauging Kiku's reactions carefully. He didn't want to hurt the man too much but he also didn't want him to be completely at ease. He shoved another finger in to the root abruptly.

Kiku cried out at the stinging intrusion and his insides clamped down on the digits, trying to force them out. But Ivan's fingers were like spear points and would not be budged. He squirmed, trying to get away, but Ivan held his hip firmly, bruising.

"No one escapes from Mother Russia~" Ivan told him before pushing a third finger in. Kiku threw his head back against the floor, gritting his teeth, his insides burning. Okay, this was fine. It was nothing. Alfred would sometimes stretch him like this in a rush. He could handle this…

Ivan began thrusting his fingers, and Kiku willed his muscles to relax. It took a while—Ivan's creepy smile didn't help—and a great deal of effort, but his insides submitted and Ivan pushed deeper (a little deeper than he would have liked while in the intial stretching phase), spreading the three fingers as wide as he possibly could under the strain of Kiku's muscles.

"Hm," Ivan hummed suspiciously. "Not as tight as I thought. When was the last time you were fucked?"

Kiku stiffened, reddening considerably. "U-um, I… I…"

"Three days ago," Alfred answered for him, not thinking, as he so often did. "We hadn't seen each other in a while and, um…"

"You stuffed him like a sausage," Arthur said. Alfred had the grace to blush. "Judging from the sounds I heard three days ago, I assume he's considerably stretched."

Alfred scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah…"

"How lucky for him, then," Arthur said and his eyes wandered down to Alfred's lap where his hand was groping rather obviously. _He's getting off to this. Good God, I've raised a wanker._ He looked at Francis, the other man watching intently, unblinking in fact. _Or a certain other wanker undid everything I taught him._ His attention was drawn back to Kiku when he moaned. Ivan's fingers were thrusting in and out of him at a good pace now. He swallowed, his cock swelling. He covered it with his hands.

_… Or maybe I'm the wanker he got it from._

Kiku's ass was on fire already, but every once in a while Ivan's fingers would brush his prostate and the slight stimulation would ease his anxiety. Then the fingers disappeared.

Ivan smiled at Kiku's open, winking hole. It was still not big enough for him, but where was the fun without a little discomfort? He gave himself a few good pumps and lined himself up. "Now you will become one with me."

Kiku didn't have time to shiver from the statement before Ivan's cock was pushing into him. The head was plump, but enough for him to handle. As it eased into him, his nails dug into his palms, waiting. But it wasn't long before the shaft followed, and, holy shit, was it _thick_. He bit his lip and shifted his hips, but Ivan held him firmly down. Halfway through, Ivan was finding trouble fitting himself in and Kiku's eyes were damp with the pain he was causing him. Finally, Kiku begged him, "Please, R-Russia-san, you're too b-big…"

Ivan's eyes darkened and his smile turned sinister. "Are you telling me to stop?"

Kiku felt his blood turn to ice. "N-no, Russia-san."

Ivan returned to his usual (if creepy) cheery self. "Good, then _be silent_ , da?" And he grabbed both of Kiku's hips, pulling them down until he slid in about an inch or two more. Kiku winced, feeling Ivan's fingers digging into his hipbones and his cock tearing his insides.

Tears filled his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. "Oh—o-oh!" _Oh fuck, oh fuck, he's too big, he's going to hurt me, he's going to kill me, oh fuck…_

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic." And he forced himself in a few more burning inches, then he had to stop. He was at the thickest part of his cock and Kiku's ass (regrettably) was indeed too small for him.

Not that that had ever stopped Ivan.

"Just relax, Kik," Alfred soothed and Kiku glared at him. Relax? _Relax_? All he had been doing was relaxing, but there was only so much of that before it didn't _help_ anymore. Alfred was crazy on top of being a dumbass. Who the hell could _like_ this?

Ivan, meanwhile, was trying to get his aim right. It wouldn't do to get caught up so far in and make it painful for them both instead of just for Kiku. He rolled his hips a bit, working his cock slowly but surely through the stubborn ring of muscle.

Kiku couldn't believe Ivan was still pushing in. There was so much meat inside him already he was sure he would burst. Did it ever end?

"Ah," Ivan said triumphantly and finally felt the muscles give. Kiku threw his head back and screamed when he he felt something tear and wetness slide down his chute. _Blood,_ he thought with horror. _I'm bleeding. Oh no, no…_

Ivan smiled. Kiku had a lovely flush on his chest now, and he couldn't help tweaking the pert nipples. The older man half moaned, half whimpered. Ivan continued to push in, finding it much easier now that he had broken the barrier. So to speak.

Kiku could feel warm blood slicking his insides and although it helped Ivan, the burning was nigh on unbearable. Kiku just lay there, groaning with the pain as he gave up and let Ivan push in. He stiffened and his heart jumped when he felt Ivan's cock nudging against another ring of muscle deep inside him.

 _Oh no…_ "R-Russia-san, please. There's no more room. You're going to—AH!" Ivan ignored him and kept plowing through, and Kiku shuddered when he felt the head of Ivan's cock slip through and continue on without even a single indication of sympathy. Kiku startled and nearly cried when he felt Ivan's cockhead move against a part of him he very well knew should be left alone.

_My colon. Kami, he's in my colon._

Why did he find that insanely hot?

Ivan raised his eyebrows at the new sensation at the tip of his dick. The skin around it felt softer and slicker, warmer… he really was deep. Kiku looked a little panicked now, and Ivan knew the feeling and took pity on him. He took Kiku's cock in hand and stroked it.

"R-Russia-san, oh… oh~" Kiku moaned, not knowing whether to focus on the cock pushing ever deeper inside him or the hand on his own cock.

It seemed like forever, but Ivan's cock was finally in. Luckily for Kiku, only the head of the Russian's dick entered his colon. Once Ivan had stopped and (surprisingly) given him time to adjust, Kiku was in heaven. He was so full, nothing could compare. None of his toys could ever reach so deep. He struggled to keep from coming. Oh fuck, he really was a sick bastard.

Ivan's hands on his hips made him direct his gaze back to the Russian. Ivan smiled and Kiku shivered. "Ready."

It wasn't a question and Kiku knew he was in trouble. Ivan pulled out slowly, Kiku moaning when he felt the puckered entrance to his colon close as Ivan's cock was removed. The Russian was halfway out (which was about the full extent of Kiku's insides) before he thrust back in.

Kiku cried out as Ivan's cock carved into him, spearing up into his colon again, this time farther. The Japanese shivered uncontrollably, so stretched he wasn't sure if he'd be able to return to his normal size again. But the worry left him with Ivan's cock as he was filled once more.

Ivan smiled, deciding that the man he was fucking needed to see truly how deep the Russian was submerged within him. So he lifted Kiku up so that he was half sitting and said, "Look how much of me you've taken. Look at what you said your greedy ass couldn't take."

Kiku peered down, watching Ivan's cock pump in and out of him and moaning. _Oh that's so hot._ Even as he was looking at the meat sliding into him he could feel the tip of it plug his colon. He looked up to find Ivan smiling at him.

"Tell me how it feels," the Russian said.

Ivan gave a rough thrust in, skin slapping skin, and his cockhead slipped ever farther into Kiku. The thrill of horrification and arousal combined was driving him mad. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. "It feels… _amazing_."

Ivan chuckled and lowered Kiku back to the floor. Without a word he leaned over him, smile still on his face and staring intently at him, before pounding into him.

"A-ah! Oh, oh!" Kiku was blind and deaf to anything outside of his own pleasure. The feeling of the cock reaching to almost painful depths accompanied with the delicious stretch that pressed on every dip and curve of him had him seeing white for the longest time. His mind was on overload, different thoughts whirling around in his head, until they all combined, resounding in one great need:

_Come._

Ivan didn't know how long he could last and it was getting hard to keep his composure. Kiku was so incredibly tight—tighter than even Latvia. His cock was squeezed almost painfully, so much so that he thought it might just break off. But he couldn't pull out. Not now, not when he was _so close_. Kiku was like a pulsing vice around him, pulling him in deeper with every thrust. The man was milking him without even moving.

The harder Ivan rammed him, the deeper he got. Kiku had experienced pain and pleasure simultaneously before, but this… it was nothing he could describe. All he could do was moan as Ivan continued to plunge his cock into him, deeper and deeper every time, going further, harder, until Kiku thought he would surely burst…

"R- _RUSSIA_ ~!" Kiku screamed, his lungs burning as he exploded in hot white streams. He had never had an orgasm quite so intense. The cum was shooting out of his cock so hard, he thought it would tear him a larger slit. His hips jerked uncontrollably upward despite how tiring or deeply uncomfortable it was for Kiku. He couldn't stop, and he threw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, drool sliding down his cheek. He was sure he looked as if he were seizing.

When he was finished, Kiku went slack, too weak to keep up his muscles in resisting Ivan's cock and allowing it to plow in even further. He felt dizzy and his cock was throbbing, but then Ivan began to shoot, and Kiku lost it. Hot cum was pumped into his colon, filling him impossibly more. It was like an enema, and he couldn't hold it all.

His face went red when he didn't have the strength to keep the cum in him and it overflowed. Ivan was shooting with such force into a passage so small that some of the streams shot right out of Kiku's ass.

"Fuck, Kiku," Alfred groaned, fisting his own cock. Call him sadistic, but he had wanted to see Ivan's cock in to the hilt in the smaller man even though Alfred himself knew that his own cock was Kiku's comfortable limit. But judging by Kiku's pleasure-twisted face, he couldn't give a damn about that.

Kiku was at the pinnacle of his pleasure, going higher than he had ever been. It was scary and thrilling at the same time, and his balls contracted to the point of pain, expelling a few more burning streams of cum before his vision went black and his whole body limp. Ivan, who was still fucking him, stopped abruptly, worry crossing his face for the faintest of moments.

Then Yao shouted, "You _killed_ him!"

"No, you lummox," Arthur flashed back and Yao scowled. "He's still breathing. He's just—"

"Fucked out," Alfred finished and released his own throbbing cock. He ignored it to stare in shock at Ivan who was still buried to the hilt inside of Kiku. "Damn, Russia, you made him pass out. What are you, an animal?"

Ivan looked at him and shrugged like he couldn't help that Kiku had fainted on him and didn't know why he would have. "He was small. It was only expected." He pulled out, and fat globs of cum mixed with blood gushed out of Kiku's red, opened ass. Alfred had to grab his cock to keep from coming. Arthur had to as well.

"How long do you think he will stay unconscious?" Toni asked, trying his best to contain a nosebleed and failing miserably.

"A little while," Arthur assured. "He'll be all right. Within the hour he will be awake and right as rain." _On the outside, at least._ He wasn't so sure about Kiku's ass, though.

Then the mic clicked on again. "Oh, wow, that was hot!" Elizaveta praised, though it sounded like her nose was plugged or something. "Damn, I need more tissues…"

Roderich huffed, all pissy. "Who's next in this twisted porno of yours?"

"Ooh, I'm glad you asked!" she said with excitement. "And it's… USUK, haha! Well, saw that coming. I've got, like, a million of those, phew…"

"What!" Arthur snapped. "You want me to bottom _him_?"

"Whoa!" Alfred laughed. "Damn, of course I would be popular with my hot bod and all, haha!"

Arthur glared. "Oh, do you ever shut up?"

"Nope! Hahahaha!"

"You can't be serious, Hungary!" Arthur yelled at the ceiling. "I can barely stand the git when he's in the same _room_ with me nonetheless inside me!"

Francis smirked. "Ohonhonhon~I am liking this image. Let us get started. We wouldn't want to disappoint our viewers…"

"Oh, I am _completely_ serious," Elizaveta said. "A little crazy, yes, but serious. Remember what I will do if you do not comply. And that applies to all of you!"

Gilbert groaned. "Come on, pussies, just do it! I need a lot of nourishment being this awesome and I'm not being cut off because of some unresolved sexual tension!"

Arthur balked. "Sexual tension? There is no such thing between us! Absolutely not!"

"Yeah!" Alfred added. "He's old and nagging and bitchy and, jeez, I would have a better time banging a menopausal chick, y'know?"

Arthur was pissed _now_. "How dare—I'm not—ooh, you little—!"

"Are we getting started here or not?" Elizaveta asked. "My fangirls are getting impatient…"

"How about we make a… a compromise?" Arthur suggested, trying to keep himself from throttling Alfred.

Elizaveta's interest was immediately piqued. "I'm listening…"

Arthur licked his lips. "It would only be fair—seeing as I am older and a great deal more experienced—if I got to top first."

Alfred gaped. "Whoa, wait. Wouldn't you, like, throw out your back or something?"

Arthur glared. "I'm not that bloody old, you twit!"

"Hmm…" Elizaveta contemplated. "Well, I have a lot of those requests as well…"

"What!" Alfred looked shocked and Arthur smirked.

"You know, now that I think of it…" Elizaveta laughed. "That does sound good! America, the viewers just can't get enough of someone pounding the shit out of you."

Alfred's face was comical. "But I can fuck just as good as I can take it up the ass. The thing is, _some_ people keep shoving their dicks in me before I can do anything!" He glared pointedly at Ivan, but the Russian only smiled innocently back at him.

"Well, that's just too damn bad, because I run this show." Elizaveta gave her maniacal laugh again. "UKUS it is, folks! Oh, and guys, make it good." And the mic clicked off.

Arthur flashed a triumphant look at Alfred. "Looks like I will be dominating you again, America."

Alfred just stared. "Oh shit…"

* * *

There was nowhere for Alfred to run, nowhere to hide. One way or another, Arthur was going to fuck him and… surprisingly he wasn't all that opposed to the idea. He had never had a taste of his cock and judging from how Francis looked when he was coming, Arthur had to have some sort of talent in that area… right?

Not as much as Alfred, of course, but _some_.

At this point, though, Alfred was pretty damn sure he wouldn't be able to walk (really just _standing_ would be difficult at this point) out of the Box and be trapped in here forever. Hey, he liked sex, but too much of a good thing was, well, you know… bad. He learned that from scarfing down too many Peeps one Easter and then barfing all over his bed (yeah, he had been forever alone on Easter, don't judge him!). It had taken that much for him to believe Arthur. That had been a bitch to clean, but he still ate Peeps. Just because it annoyed Gilbert. And because they tasted fucking _delicious_.

Ah, shit, he lost his train of thought. Now all he could think about were Peeps, mmm…

Arthur huffed. "Stop staring off into space and get your arse over here."

Alfred's attention snapped back to their situation. Oh right… Arthur was going to fuck him. Yeah, he'd see how _that_ turned out. Alfred scoffed. "Fine, man. You bring your Viagra? 'Cause I don't wanna be left hanging."

Arthur was unimpressed. "Oh, yes, because you could see I needed it when I was fucking France," he deadpanned.

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. Coulda worn you out for the next week or so. Sure you don't wanna take a break just in case you get hurt?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Get _over_ here, you halfwit. My cock won't wait forever."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, I better hurry!"

Arthur frowned. Oh, so this was how Alfred would play it? Well, would he get a surprise. When Alfred was finally near him, Arthur said, "On all fours, boy. Go on."

Alfred pouted. "Aw, but my knees hurt from doing it that way."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. One huge, bushy eyebrow. "Now who's the one that's getting old?"

Alfred frowned. _I see what you did there, limey bastard…_ And he got on his elbows and knees, not liking it at all. It's not that he felt submissive doing it. Hell no, Alfred was totally dominant doing anything in any position, everyone could tell! He was just afraid he would get carpet burn and that was a _bitch_. One time, he got carpet burn on his balls and he had to walk around all bowlegged like he'd been banged nonstop for a week and, boy, was _that_ just great when he had to go to a summit. Never masturbate on a rug, boys and girls! Well… mostly boys for the balls part, but girls, unless you want to look like you have herpes or something, don't do that either!

"Come on, oldster, get it up," Alfred said. "I know it's hard for you without any hel—AH!"

Alfred had been so busy talking that Arthur had grabbed him by the hips and shoved it in. Alfred gave an almost gagging gasp. Arthur smirked. "What were you saying?"

"I-I was saying…" Alfred took a breath and winced. "Jeez, you coulda lubed up before skewering me like that!"

"But I didn't have any time," Arthur said innocently. "You know, being old and all that. I have to hurry." Good thing Alfred didn't see his leer. Yup, he had on a pretty big rape face. Francis could not compete.

"Yeah, well, just hold up for a bit. I need to get adjusssuuUURGGH!" Alfred bit his lip as Arthur pulled out and thrust back in. Hard. "What the fuck, dude? I said I wasn't ready!"

"No time to waste, remember?" Arthur told him before setting a steady but rapid pace. It wasn't all that hard, actually. He thought Alfred would be quite loose after the thorough fuckings he'd received, but he was actually quite tight. Sucking him in, even. He should have fucked him sooner.

"Ye-yeaaaahhh," Alfred keened, fingers digging into the carpet. He thought compared to Ivan, Arthur would be small, but he was filling him quite nicely. That and he was still sensitive from his earlier romp. His prostate was so swollen Arthur couldn't help but hit it every time. He found himself plumping up in no time and soon he was leaking. He couldn't believe Arthur was pounding him _this_ hard and that it felt this _good_. "Oh fuck, nnn…"

"Do I feel old now, _America_?" He punctuated with a rough thrust. He held down a groan as Alfred pulsed around him.

"N-nooooOH!" Arthur practically punched his prostate and his cock throbbed. "E-England, oh, unnf."

"You know," Arthur said, holding Alfred's hips to him. "You're tight for a slut, heh."

Alfred would have liked to respond, but he was struggling just to breathe. Arthur was pounding away at him and he was drooling all over himself and he totally didn't like it, really!

"Speechless, eh?" Arthur asked, leaning over him, his tongue tracing Alfred's ear. "You like giving into me, hm? Say it. Say that you love me fucking you."

Alfred stiffened. Submitting? When had he submitted to anyone? Just because Arthur was fucking him didn't mean—

Oh. Maybe it did.

Alfred didn't want to admit it, but he liked the idea of being dominated. Just sexually, of course, not in real life. Because that would suck and totally ruin his reputation. But knowing someone who he fought against (and won, that was important) was driving into him made him more aroused than he knew it rightfully should. His cock was rock hard now and there was no denying he was turned on by this.

Then Arthur stopped.

Alfred pushed back into him. "Artie…" he whined.

"Admit it." Arthur smiled.

"Ad-admit what?" Alfred panted. "That you're a dick?"

Arthur leaned down again and muttered, "That you _love_ my dick."

Alfred shuddered. _Ah, dammit, I do._ Not like he was going to tell him, though.

Arthur was still not moving. "I will not continue until you admit it."

"What!" Alfred was aghast. "Nuh uh, dude, I will _never_ —"

It was then that he gave an embarrassing squeak. Arthur had reached around and grabbed his cock. "You're hard… and a liar."

"A-Artie," Alfred squirmed, wanting to feel the delicious friction of Arthur's cock in him again.

Arthur began to pump him. "Ah, I guess poor, stubborn America will have to come like this."

Alfred held down a whimper. Well, okay, maybe it slipped out a bit. "Artie, don't…" He rolled his hips again.

"Say it," Arthur insisted, not really sure if he could hold out himself. The way Alfred was pulsing around him was almost too much to bear. "Say it or I'll make you come _now_." Alfred moaned as Arthur stroked him fast.

"F-fuuuu…" Alfred gasped. "Fiiiinnne. I guess I—"

Arthur squeezed his shaft tightly. "No, you don't 'guess.'"

"I-I, fuck." Arthur had started to tug at a nipple, flicking it. Alfred arched his back. "Y-yeah! Okay, yeah, your cock feels so good, England. Please, just fuck me."

Arthur chuckled. "Hmm, meetings would not have been so frustrating if we only knew you would agree to terms using this method."

Alfred brooded. "Yeah, just fuck me, man, before you lose your—aaAHH, fuck!" Arthur was slamming into him. _Slamming_! He didn't know old geezers like him could even do that. Every deep push forced a moan from his throat and the friction it provided against his sweet spot was making him see white. "Mmf, uhh, yeah, yeah, fuck!"

Alfred was flat against the floor now, with that damned carpet, Arthur holding his ass up as he drove into him again and again. He could feel the Briton's balls slapping against him and precum was beginning to spill from his cock in copious amounts.

"Yesyesyes," Alfred chanted. "Oh _fuck_ , yes."

Arthur knew no lube had been a bad idea, but the cum already inside Alfred was a fair substitute (even though it wasn't his). Alfred's ass was swallowing him continuously, providing a constricting, heated bliss. The fact was that Arthur had wanted to fuck Alfred for a long, long time and now he was and the whole world would see it. Alfred couldn't deny his outward show of pleasure now. He was mewling and pressing back into him, hard as ever, and Arthur took up his cock again, stroking it urgently. He wanted to feel Alfred constrict on his cock.

Arthur was not the biggest cock he had taken (Ivan pretty much beat everyone else out on that) nor did Arthur get the deepest, but he most certainly knew how to work Alfred. Which was weird, seeing as they had never fucked before. Somehow Arthur knew just where to strike, how hard to thrust, how fast. It was like Alfred himself was doing it but better because he didn't have to do all the work.

Alfred's words had turned to gibberish and he could feel his balls drawing up. Arthur then quit his fast pace, opting for accuracy instead of speed. Instead he thrust in slowly but forcefully, pressing ever so long on Alfred's sweet spot before drawing out and doing it again. And again. And again. And—

"Artie, I-I can't—!" Alfred couldn't believe he was coming from just that, but it was pure torture to hold himself back. Arthur practically forced the cum out of him and it felt amazing. He muffled a cry as he came in hot streams, Arthur lingering on his prostate and pressing slowly, teasingly, until there was no more cum for Alfred to shoot and he groaned as his cock twitched spasmodically.

Alfred felt very tired, but he managed to hold himself up as Arthur picked up his rapid pace again, the rough friction of his cock against his sweet spot too much. Alfred had tears streaming down his cheeks from the stimulation of his overworked prostate, and below him his cock was throbbing though there was no cum to shoot. It hurt, but at the same time it was so good.

Alfred groaned when he felt Arthur's cock throb inside him before he was pumped full of cum once again. The fullness was extremely pleasurable and left Alfred shivering and breathless.

Arthur caught his breath and grinned. "Heh, I like you more when you're like this. Perhaps I should fuck you more often."

Alfred huffed as Arthur pulled out of him and he dropped to his side, chest heaving. "Yeah, well… maybe you're not a geezer."

Arthur snorted, but before he could say anymore, the mic clicked on again.

"Ugh, I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I should call the hospital, but, hey, it's live porn, I ain't leaving!" Elizaveta laughed, nose still plugged. "Um, okay, I'm getting a _buttload_ (pun intended) of messages and, damn, are there a lot of wet panties. So, now, for my original USUK request. _Except_ —"

"Ah shit," Alfred groaned.

"America, you _must_ , and I implore _must_ , fuck England in every position you can—"

"What!" Arthur yelled, aghast.

"—without taking your cock out of him. England, you can come as many times as you like. And, America, if you come, it's over." Elizaveta finished and they could just _hear_ the leer in her voice. "Now, chop chop! The cameras are rolling and I don't want to waste power recording you two just sitting around." The mic clicked off.

* * *

Alfred looked over at the stunned Arthur and smirked. "Ha, you thought you were rough. Just wait till I get inside _you_. I'll show you what rough really is."

Ivan leered. "He learned it from me~"

"Shut it, commie."

Ivan let out an ominous string of 'kolkolkol's, but Alfred chose to ignore him… and he scooted a little bit farther away from him. He sat up, cum still leaking from his ass and extended his arms. "C'mon, Artie. You heard the crazy chick. Hurry up before we don't get fed."

Arthur frowned. "I could care less if you don't get fed. In fact, I should have hidden your food from you before to prevent you crushing me beneath your weight."

Alfred pouted. "You're such a jerk. No wonder you couldn't find any friends for a while." He stuck out his tongue.

Arthur glared. "You had better shut your mouth, brat, or I will make this one of the most unpleasant sexual experiences of your life!"

Alfred huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, calm down. And get over here. I can't really fuck you if you're all the way over there."

Seeing that there was no way out of this, Arthur swallowed his pride and crawled over, sitting next to Alfred. "Uh… which position first?"

Alfred smirked. "Hands and knees, limey jerk."

Arthur's brow twitched. "Eh? You ungrateful little—"

Alfred sighed wearily. "Stop talking… damn, now I'm soft. Your nagging is such a boner-killer, I swear. Maybe that's why your sex life is dead."

"My sex life is plenty active, sodding wanker!"

"He lies!" Francis exclaimed and Arthur glared. "I have seen it!"

"Stay out of this, fucking frog!"

Alfred smirked triumphantly. "Turn around."

Arthur sighed and did so. He could feel his knees aching already… he stiffened when he felt the head of Alfred's cock nudge him. "Oi!" he snapped. "You'll have to prepare me first, you git."

Alfred gave a shit-eating grin. "Ah… so you _haven't_ been fucked recently?"

Arthur couldn't keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. "No, it's nothing like that!"

"He lies," Francis said with a smile and Arthur glared at him and shouted, "How the fuck—I thought I removed every last one of your damn froggycams from my house!"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I hide them very well now~"

Arthur grumbled and sighed, "Fine! So it's been a while since I've been thoroughly reamed out. But that's beside the point. Preparation is a very important step no matter how recently you've been fu—"

Alfred guffawed. "Hahahaha! Dude, you still need that kind of thing? Pssshh, I grew out of preparation a long time ago, haha."

"That is because you are a whore."

"Shut up, Russia."

"Kolkolkolkol…"

"Ah, jeez," Alfred could feel himself slowly deflating. "Man, Russia, you can't be doing that. I kinda need a boner here and you're definitely not helping."

"Hehe," Ivan giggled. "Even Amerika's cock becomes frightened at my voice~"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Heh," Arthur scoffed. "Who needs the Viagra now, yank?"

Alfred was at the end of his rope with this whole thing. "I'm tired of talking," he grumbled before taking firm hold of Arthur's hips. His cock slid between the Briton's cheeks, rubbing and hoping to restore his erection. "And just because you said that, I'm going to fuck you without preparation."

Arthur stiffened. "W-wait, America, you can't just do that!"

"Uh, yeah, I can. Dude, I'm a superpower, I can do whatever the fuck I want to you and you can't get away, hahahaha!"

Matthew shrunk back. " _Maple_. He's sadistic and he doesn't even know it."

Arthur began to shake. When Alfred used that firm tone, there was no denying it: Arthur was going to be fucked without preparation whether he liked it or not. "No, please, America, I need it. Don't you have any lubrication? There's some still left in that tube I used on France…"

Alfred scoffed. "Nah, my spit's fine. The box is all the way over there and meh… I don't feel like getting it right now."

Arthur decided to try to make an escape and he scrambled across the floor… only for Alfred to pull him back by the hips. He turned to look at him. "Wait, wait, Alfred, you don't understand. I… haven't… been fucked in… a considerable amount of time."

Alfred blinked. "What? You've gotta be shitting me, brah. You haven't taken it up the ass in _how_ long?"

Arthur could feel his face grow hotter. "Erm… uh… a-a while."

Alfred was unimpressed. "Bro, do you want me to fuck like this or not?"

"Okay!" Arthur sighed. "Years… um… like somethirtyyearsorsomething."

Alfred frowned. "Uh, couldja maybe repeat that? I didn't catch it."

"Thirty years or so." Arthur admitted. "I was… drunk, and uh, I, somehow, called Scotland and he came to pick me up. He took me back to his place, evidently I came onto him, and we… yeah, ahem, yeah that was the last time."

"Oh, zut alors!" Francis exclaimed wistfully. "I should have hidden cameras in Scotland's house as well!"

Alfred cocked his head. "So… you haven't, like… gotten any ass action lately? Not just fucking, but your fingers, some toys…?"

Francis leered. "Oui, do tell, Angleterre~And be very careful with your words. I will know if you are lying."

Arthur glared at Francis. "Yes," he ground out impatiently. "I have used my fingers and certain… _items_ down there, but that still doesn't change the fact that I need preparation."

Alfred sighed wearily. Arthur was so _needy_. Always asking him for shit… when the hell it had turned the other way around politically Alfred couldn't remember, but, sexually, it was still the same… somewhat. "All right, then. I'll—" Then an idea came to his head, an idea so brilliant it made the sides of his lips twitch into a leer.

Francis was the first to notice. "Ohonhon, I like that face you are making, Amerique~"

Arthur, however, was confused and turned over to sit up, frowning. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that for? Aren't you supposed to be—" But Alfred tossed the half used tube of lube over to Arthur before he could finish. He picked it up and stared at it, looking quizzically back at Alfred. "What am I—oh hell."

"Go on," Alfred said, sitting back with a wicked smile. "Show me how you finger yourself."

Arthur stared at him for a moment before uncapping the tube and squeezing a dollop of lube into his hand with avid determination. If the twit thought Arthur could be defeated with a little forced public masturbation, he was dead wrong! Still, he hoped no one could see him shaking as he warmed the lube in his hands, spreading it over his fingers. Everyone was going to see how he masturbated. Yeah, that was something he wanted the world to know. What a price to pay for victory. Arthur turned around, getting on his hands and knees—well, elbows and knees. He planned to thoroughly hide his face while he was doing this, though he knew very well everyone would be able to get a fairly revealing look of his ass.

But Alfred seemed to sense his intentions. "Nope, nice try. I wanna see everything. Face me and spread 'em wide."

Arthur grumbled as he turned back around, sitting on his ass and leaning back so that he could prod at his hole. His fingers were trembling and he fought to still them as he slid one in. He stared at the floor, trying not to make any sort of noise or expression.

Alfred watched Arthur's finger slide into his hole and felt his cock twitch with expectation. He licked his lips and said, "I said face me. Why can't I see your face?"

Arthur tipped his head up to glare, though his glowing blush did little to enforce it. When his first finger was in all the way to the knuckle Arthur slid another in, biting his lip. This was usually how far he would go during his solo sessions (with his fingers at least), but he was preparing himself for a cock and… Alfred was not exactly the best person with whom to fuck after having not taken a cock for years. Not as big as Ivan but… fairly sizable.

Arthur was concentrating so much on worming his finger into himself that he forgot to be quiet. Before he could stop himself, Arthur let out a soft moan and then caught himself. He could feel his neck heat and he plunged his fingers further into himself. He wriggled a third in and truly felt the sting of being stretched. He went through with it quickly, embarrassed at everyone staring at him. "Mmf," he grunted as his hole gave another harsh sting. Maybe that hadn't been the brightest idea…

Alfred was tiring of this slow pace, and he was beginning to get unbearably hard. Watching Arthur's tight hole swallow his fingers was proving to be more stimulating than he thought it would be. "C'mon, Igs, I can't wait all day."

Arthur glared. "Patience, yank, do you want me to bleed?"

Alfred shrugged. "Meh, maybe not. You crying would be such a turn off…"

Arthur's brow twitched. "I _do not_ cry."

Alfred scoffed. "Oh, please. Don't make me bring up that one time you did, it's just even more of a turn off…" Actually, on the contrary, Alfred found himself highly turned _on_. The fact that Arthur had hated him so much in the past and now they were fucking was strangely arousing. Then again, Alfred found Ivan arousing so he was sort of a sexual conundrum at this point.

Arthur tried his best to hurriedly scissor himself and he grunted with the pain. "A-ah, any c-condoms in those boxes? I don't fancy cleaning cum out of my arse."

Yao shook his head and everybody stared at him. "It not me! Kiku said he checked them all and that it strange how there were none. Actually, he seem quite excited about it now that I think…"

Arthur gave a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, fine. I'll have to do without." He winced as he pulled his fingers out a little too quickly and moved so that he was on his hands and knees again. "Hurry up, will you? My arse is not going to stay stretched forever."

Alfred studied him for a minute. "Hmm… come here."

Arthur was unamused. "You're serious? I just spent the last five minutes preparing myself for you—" But Alfred yanked Arthur to him.

"Gotta see what's gonna be in you first," the younger country said cockily. He motioned downward and Arthur's eyes traveled to the hard, flushed cock between Alfred's legs. Alfred pushed Arthur down. "Go on, get a closer look."

Arthur grunted as he was pushed down to come face-to-face with Alfred's cock. He saw it twitch and could tell Alfred was getting his rocks off by Arthur being so close to his arousal. And Alfred was, smirking down at Arthur and threading his fingers through the Brit's unruly blond hair. "Get it nice and wet for me, huh?"

Arthur glared up at Alfred, but the American only leered down at him. Arthur returned to Alfred's cock and took it in hand, feeling it pulse when he did. It had been a while since he had sucked a cock, but he was willing to wager that Alfred knew that. Well, Arthur would show him it took much more than lost time for him to be rusty.

Alfred let a little squeak escape when he felt a tongue test his slit. Arthur peered up at him, a smirk twisting his lips, but Alfred looked away, feigning a cough. Arthur gave a soft chuckle and lapped up the side of the swelling shaft, pressing beneath the head. He could see the strain of Alfred's stomach muscles as they tried to keep his hips from twitching upward. Arthur took that as permission to grab Alfred's cock, pumping it, while he swallowed the head, running his tongue around it.

Arthur's tongue delved into the slit, deeper this time, exploring, hearing Alfred emit a surprised whine. Arthur peered up at him. "What? Been too busy taking cocks up your arse you haven't had anyone suck you off for a while?" Alfred's face was all the evidence Arthur needed before he took the head of Alfred's dick into his mouth, running his tongue along it.

"Nnn," Alfred struggled to keep his voice under control as Arthur gradually swallowed his length. He didn't want to admit it, but Arthur was a pretty good cocksucker. Not better than Alfred, certainly—he'd like to see the Brit take Ivan all the way down his throat like he had.

The image sent a flush of heat through him and his cock twitched in Arthur's mouth. The older man pulled off to smirk up at him. "It's plumped up quite nicely just now. Did an old man like me turn you on?"

Alfred made a whimpering noise and Arthur looked up, eager to see his expression, but was met with an insistent hand at the back of his head, pushing him down onto Alfred's cock until it slid down his throat.

Arthur was halfway down when he started choking, and Alfred groaned as his throat contracted around him. Arthur thought he was going to pass out before Alfred finally let up and his cock slid out of his mouth. Arthur coughed, tears in his eyes. "W-what the hell, Ame-rica? You could have killed me!"

But Alfred didn't respond, only grabbed hold of Arthur's legs and pulled so that the Briton fell onto his ass. Arthur grunted and glared. "You stupid wan—ah!—unh."

Alfred tipped Arthur onto his back, lifting his hips to his mouth and wrapping his lips around Arthur's half-hard prick. Arthur moaned as he watched Alfred's mouth take him to the hilt, peering up at him through hooded blue eyes. He simply had to get a taste of Arthur's cock. "Mmm," Alfred hummed around him, making Arthur buck his hips, shivering when he felt his cock slide further down Alfred's throat.

And just as quickly Alfred's hot mouth was gone, and he grabbed Arthur by the hips again, flipping him onto his stomach. Before Arthur could even take a breath, his hips were being lifted and he could feel Alfred's hot cock rubbing between his cheeks.

"America, the lube—"

"I-I can't," Alfred breathed, fingers digging into the soft flesh on Arthur's hips. He leaned over Arthur, chest pressing against his back, nose in the Briton's neck. "Fuck, I can't hold back, Artie, I…" He lined himself up and pushed in. "Unf."

"A-ah, you impatient g-git—ah!" Arthur felt pain shoot up his spine and he snapped, "Slow down!"

Alfred was trying his best just not to _come_. "E-England, I, nn, stay still. Oh fuck, you're so _tight_ …"

Arthur winced as he felt the thickest part of Alfred's cock making its way into him. "N-no… America, pull out. N-need more lube. It's going to, a-ah, tear!"

But Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's chest and the older country knew he couldn't get away. Not now. "Can't… c-can't, unh, shit. Just push out… y-yeah, like that. Almost there… yeaaahh…"

There was nothing for Arthur to do but push out and fight to keep his voice in check. His head hung down, tears forming in his eyes. But he certainly wasn't crying, no. It was just a common physical response to dumbasses like Alfred. "A-America, too… m-much…"

"Almost there, Igs," Alfred told him. The arm that had locked around him loosened and fingers trailed up to roll a nipple around. "Almost th-there, okay? Work with me…"

"Mm… I am working, git, what the bloody hell do you think I've been doing?!"

Alfred's cock went a little soft at Arthur's snapping voice. "Ah, damn…" Then he made one last push and he was sheathed completely within Arthur's tight heat. "Aha, yeah! It's in."

"I-I can feel it…" Arthur grunted with annoyance, fingers digging into the carpet. Alfred began to pull out. "No, wait, you bloody twit. L-let me get used to it…" Alfred whined into his shoulder and Arthur could feel the American's cock twitching inside him. He must be truly tight.

"All right, all right," Arthur sighed. "Go on."

Alfred planted grateful kisses on Arthur's shoulder and neck before sitting up and pulling out. Arthur was almost disappointed to have lost his warmth—mostly because it was kind of cold with the sweat covering him. But his chill was immediately forgotten as Alfred thrust back into him. "U-unh."

"Mnn." Alfred tried to keep his voice in check, but it was so hard. Arthur was so tight and hot inside it should be a crime. He tightened his grip on the Briton and began a steady pace, slow so that he wouldn't come prematurely (which he was prone to do—not because he was inexperienced, but because he… well… his mind was too fuzzy to formulate an excuse, but it was _not_ because he was inexperienced. No way). He wanted to be inside Arthur as long as he possibly could.

Arthur winced initially, but the sensation of being filled was certainly pleasant. Sure, Arthur had toys that he used, but nothing could match up to a real, hot cock. Though it did come with certain… annoyances attached to it. The subject of which was currently bruising his hips with his fingers.

The fact that it was Alfred fucking him after so many years without being fucked was something that annoyed Arthur to no end. At the least he could have chosen someone with more finesse, more experience, more consideration—he stopped his thoughts abruptly because it sounded as if he would rather have Francis in him and it would look pretty pathetic if he went soft right then because of it. But, surprisingly, he was barely affected, though it could have been because the friction Alfred's cock was currently causing against his insides was becoming quite arousing. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone fucking him instead of having to fuck himself on some toy.

It was a weird feeling, having cum still dribbling out of Alfred's hole while his cock was submerged in someone's ass. He could still feel how stretched he was from his recent fucking, and he made up for the emptiness by setting a steady pace, thrusting into Arthur. He held the man's hips rather tightly (painfully, he supposed), and he was struggling not to come already. Why did Arthur have to be so _tight_? _Fuck, why does it have to be_ Arthur _?_ There was no question that Alfred was getting high off of fucking the former empire. He never really knew how much he wanted to until he was doing it. And, shit, did it feel amazing.

Alfred was brought to his peak before he knew it, and he just barely stopped himself from coming—but that of course meant stalling quite obviously. Arthur could feel the cock in him twitch a couple of times before he snarked, "Coming so soon? Might I remind you we've only fucked in one position? And I don't want to have my well-being compromised just because some selfish brat can't hold out."

Color rose to Alfred's cheeks. "I-I can too hold out!"

"Yeah? Have you gotten so used to using your ass that your balls have lost their stamina?"

Alfred puffed out his cheeks childishly before he took hold of Arthur's hips and sat back on his knees, pulling Arthur with him so his cock remained inside him as per request. Arthur followed him until he was sitting backwards on Alfred's lap. Arthur bit his lip as he sunk down on Alfred's cock, only now appreciating the girth.

"I think your ass has been so unused you'll be moaning like a slut before this is over." He gave Arthur's hip a pat. "Ride me."

Arthur ducked his head to avoid meeting all the eyes on him and leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on the floor. The position gave him enough leverage to push back and swallow Alfred's cock. He began slowly and then quickened, only going down halfway to make sure he didn't hit his sweet spot. He wasn't about to come this early either.

As much as Alfred was enjoying the view—the way Arthur's back arched just the slightest when he pushed back, the way his cock disappeared between his cheeks—Arthur wasn't going down on him all the way. So, he gave him a little help by grabbing the man's hips and forcing him down until he was sheathed to the hilt inside him.

"Hnn!" The sound escaped Arthur's lips before he could stop it and his back bowed, fingers digging into the carpet. Alfred huffed. "Stop doing it all half-assed. Or have you forgotten how to ride a cock?"

Arthur's eye twitched. "I set the _standard_ for riding cocks, sodding yank."

"Really?" Alfred tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, but, dammit, Arthur's tone did something to him.

"Really," Arthur told him slyly before saying, "Lie down and I'll show you."

It took a little less-than-graceful maneuvering for Alfred to get his legs out from under him and his whole body stretched out on the floor before Arthur sat himself down on him. Arthur didn't waste any time, rolling his hips, impaling himself again and again on Alfred's hard cock. "Fuck," Alfred hissed as he took hold of Arthur's moving hips. His eyes wandered up Arthur's body, first from the ass swallowing him up to Arthur's flushed, leaking cock, curving spine, his shuddering shoulders.

Arthur tried to stay silent, tried to focus on just moving, but Alfred's cock was filling him in a way that made it impossible for his prostate not to be stimulated. "Mmm, uh, shit." The dull ache in his ass barely mattered aside from the jolt of heat and pleasure surging through him every time that little bundle of nerves was hit. He pushed himself to the edge, quickening, then slowing, pressing increasingly hard on his prostate, then easing off. "Guh… nn." His cock didn't need to be touched to be leaking.

Arthur's voice was turning Alfred on. He licked his lips and took hold of Arthur, stilling him. He pulled him until the man realized what he wanted and, without dismounting, twisted himself around to face him. Alfred groaned and winced at once, the feeling of his cock being twisted inside the man bittersweet. But Arthur's flushed, breathless face made well up for the discomfort.

Francis liked the way this was turning out and could feel a good nosebleed coming on. But he refused to be consumed with stemming one. He had to watch every second of this. It turned out (very surprisingly) that Arthur rode cock extremely well. He could feel his own cock swelling and he trailed a hand down to palm it. It was a shame, really, that _Alfred_ got to take Arthur after so many years of Arthur's ass going unused. That only made Francis all the more determined to make Arthur scream when his own time came.

It was a good thing Arthur was doing all the work, because Alfred was so entranced with the Briton's riding that he was completely stationary. That and Arthur was riding him so perfectly ( _perfectly_ , how the hell did Arthur do it?) that he really had no cause to do any work. His brother (his pissy, nagging, frumpy older brother) was sweat-slicked, flushed, his hands spread over Alfred's chest for balance as he lifted himself up and dropped himself down again and again on his cock, hips moving more fluidly than Alfred thought possible, pants and moans slipping past Arthur's parted lips, still swollen and red from the earlier blowjob. The more Alfred's eyes traveled up and down Arthur's body, the more he ached to drive his cock deep into him.

Arthur's legs were shaking by the time Alfred took hold of his hips and he was forced to stop. After all, it had been a while since he had ridden someone. He was grateful, therefore, when Alfred began lifting his hips into him, but he also knew he was in trouble. Now he didn't have any control of the thrusting, and that meant that he couldn't stop Alfred if he hit his prostate. Just as he was thinking of what to do about it (since he certainly didn't want to come before the insufferable whelp), Alfred's hands locked onto him and he slammed up into him.

"Ah, oh fuck!" His nails dug into Alfred's chest and he arched his back as his sweet spot was dealt a direct hit. He hadn't been expecting that from such an inexperienced brat.

"Unf, mn." Alfred savored the sounds that he forced from Arthur as he plowed his way into him. His hands kept Arthur's hips still and locked in place, grinding into him. Damn, it felt good to actually fuck someone for once…

He almost lost himself and remembered at the last minute that he didn't want to come yet. He hoped Arthur wouldn't notice what his twitching cock or his abrupt stop meant, but he was rather pleased to see that Arthur was struggling with his own arousal.

"W-wait," Arthur gasped. His thighs were trembling. "Stop, I… fuck."

Alfred had seen Arthur's cock twitching where it stood at full mast between them and decided that Arthur was too stubborn for his own good. He knew what the Briton was playing at, giving Alfred a good show to try and make him come first. Well, too bad! Because Alfred gave damn good handjobs. You know, as substitute for not being able to blow his lovers in a public place. Though of course it wasn't at all sexy if there was gum beneath the table and he happened to get his hand stuck in it while jerking his partner one, which had actually happened more often than it should have. Then again, most of the time it was _his_ gum…

"No, get your hand… America, you t-twit, stop!" Alfred's attention was brought back by Arthur's almost pleading moans. And Arthur trying to whack Alfred's hand away. But Alfred's other hand quickly snatched up Arthur's and held them firmly by the wrists. Arthur could struggle all he wanted, but all he was going to do was make himself tired… or break his wrists, because Alfred's grip was steel. Just like his cock. Huh. That made him think. Superman was the 'Man of Steel.' Did that also include his dick? If it did, then Lois Lane must be one hell of an unlucky lady… or lucky. He guessed it depended on her preferences.

Alfred's hand was still moving on Arthur's cock, and the Briton knew he was in trouble. He begged Alfred mentally not to move, but the git (who had been staring off into space for about a minute or so) snapped back to attention as if he'd heard him, thrusting into him.

"America—!" But it was no use protesting. Arthur was already coming onto Alfred's abdomen, his hips lurching forward instinctively, driving Alfred's cock further into him, nestling up against his sweet spot. "Oh." The orgasm left him shuddering and tired, and he longed to go curl up somewhere and sleep. But that would only give Alfred another excuse to tease him. So he took a moment to catch his breath before sitting back up again and smirking.

Alfred was wincing, trying his best not to shoot into Arthur's pulsing ass. Arthur squeezed him deliberately and Alfred glared. "What's wrong? Still eager to start but quick to finish after so many years? Or are you just an impatient brat?"

Alfred frowned and Arthur stiffened when the cum-covered hand returned to his hip, gripping tightly. Alfred sat up and pulled Arthur to sit on his lap. "You're damn right I'm impatient. Get to work."

Arthur was about to refuse when he remembered that Elizaveta would withhold food and he definitely didn't want any of _that_ happening. So he only huffed and (since he had no other place to put them) wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, settling more comfortably onto his lap. His cock was pressed up between their bodies, wet and spent, but Alfred's own resting inside him was slowly nursing it back to life.

Arthur was doing reasonably well controlling his arousal and riding. Arthur was lost in his own world of arousal until he felt hair brush his chest and something warm and wet press at one of his nipples. Arthur peered down to see Alfred's head nuzzled up against his chest, his mouth around the nub, suckling. Arthur's legs took to trembling again and he bit his lip to keep embarrassing sounds from spilling out. But Alfred was persistent; he went from one nipple to the other, licking, sucking, teasing—working his oral fixation. When the nubs were sufficiently pert, Alfred decided Arthur was just a little too lippy for his liking and went about his revenge. He grasped the nipple with his teeth and bit down softly.

"A-ah." In his shock of arousal, Arthur had forgotten to control his voice. He quickly found he could no longer do it as Alfred increased the pressure of his bite until the Briton found himself practically bouncing on Alfred's lap and moaning in reckless abandon. He forced himself to slow down and was unnerved when it felt very hard to do. Alfred tended to both his nipples in this way until Arthur's lungs couldn't function properly and he was reduced to little pants and whines. This was leaning way too far to Alfred's favor than he wanted, but Arthur just now realized how depraved he was.

And, fuck, was that embarrassing.

Fingers dug into his ass and Arthur knew the gesture as an urge to pick up his pace. But Arthur feared that if he did anymore than just rock against Alfred, he would give the little lackwit a clear advantage… that and coming again before Alfred was completely out of the question.

Arthur didn't really know what to do. Control had gone out of his hands and he had no Plan B. He looked down at Alfred's head and saw, with much amusement, Nantucket bobbing. It had always irked him, and that damnable curl would never go down no matter how much Arthur had tried to rid Alfred of it during his colonia—just the very thought of little Alfred made Arthur soft, so he quickly broke the thought off. Aside from that, the hair had been his bane, the one thing that took away from Alfred's looking professional—looking, not acting… and well, not looking much anymore since Arthur had stopped dressing him (he'd wanted very much to throttle Alfred with those stupid fucking bolo ties of his on numerous occasions)—and Arthur had the sudden urge to pat it down. At least it would be a distraction from Alfred's ministrations.

He lifted his hand and pressed the curl down, huffing in frustration when it just sprung right back up again. It wasn't until the piece of hair stopped moving that he noticed that the rest of Alfred had as well. Arthur stared down at him, eyebrows knitted together curiously, and then he felt the hot, heavy breaths against his chest, the nails digging into his ass, Alfred quivering below him… and he knew.

_Oho, I've got you now, yank._

Arthur reached up to touch the ahoge again, but his wrist was grabbed and held tightly. Arthur stared at him in question and Alfred turned up his head to meet his eyes before lunging up and claiming Arthur's mouth.

"Mmf!" Arthur lifted his hands, intending to push Alfred away (he was being fairly aggressive with his mouth), but he forgot about it when Alfred's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Arthur allowed him in (yeah right, he probably would have broken his teeth if he hadn't), but he immediately noted the excessive roughness and the lack of finesse. Arthur, who had been kissing for way longer than Alfred, attempted to slow things down a bit, but Alfred—who all but lacked control and courtesy of his strength, even with his tongue—thrust into his mouth with obvious abandon (or inexperience, it was hard to tell with Alfred probing for his tonsils). Before he knew it, the hands on his ass went to his back and Alfred was leaning forward, pushing him back…

Until Alfred was hovering over him. Arthur wasn't quite sure if that was something he should be worried about or not. He didn't have time to think on it, though, as Alfred lifted Arthur's legs and pulled them apart a little too much.

Arthur felt pain shoot up his thigh and glared. "Hey, watch it! I'm not a bloody pretzel!"

When Alfred didn't say anything, Arthur brooded. _You're ignoring me, you git. You're lucky I'm no longer an empire…_

Arthur huffed. _Ah, how fucking depressing…_

Alfred held Arthur up by the hips so that the Brit was pressed into the curve of his pelvis. Since it was clear Arthur wasn't going to be doing any moving for him, Alfred began to pull and push him on his cock himself. Arthur, meanwhile, was being dragged to and fro on the carpeted floor and could slowly feel a rash forming on his back. "Let go of me and do some of the bloody work yourself, you lazy sod!"

Alfred abruptly dropped Arthur so that his ass hit the floor painfully. The Briton opened his mouth to tell him off, but Alfred chose that time to ram himself into Arthur particularly hard. Arthur helplessly arched off the floor, his insides burning with something that was not quite pain. When Arthur came back down and saw that Alfred was pulling out, he quickly said, "America, no, you can't just—AH!" It wasn't the fact that Arthur wasn't used to it; it was Alfred's blundering strength that he feared would rend him in two.

Alfred plowed through Arthur's ass for a good few minutes, and the American knew he was close. He knew it would be bad if he came first, but he really couldn't hold out any longer. Between Arthur's tight ass, his flushed face, and his near breathless moans, (not to mention his little stint with Nantucket) he couldn't stop himself from thoroughly reaming Arthur out. And the man deserved it, really. He was sort of a dick.

Arthur was still being pushed across the floor even though Alfred was holding him firmly by the hips. He dug his fingers into the carpet fibers and tried not to think about how he must look at the moment. Surely this was the perfect image for one of Kiku's perverted yaoi manga scenes, minus the crying. Arthur never cried. He just bled from his eyes. And the blood from his eyes just happened to be clear, is all.

Arthur wanted to say that he didn't like it—didn't like the roughness, didn't like how Alfred was ignoring his protests, how he was just going on using Arthur like he would anyone without any consideration to how Arthur felt—but then he would be lying. As it was, his prostate was getting quite a workout, and his balls were already pinching with impending orgasm. He knew he must be bleeding (it was only logical by now), but that hardly mattered at the moment. And just when Arthur thought Alfred (yes, the rash, clumsy fool, Alfred) was going to fuck the cum out of him, Alfred leaned down, pressing against him, wrapping his arms around him so tightly that Arthur could barely breathe.

"Artie…" he huffed into Arthur's neck, and Arthur couldn't believe it when he felt liquid heat fill him. He wanted to glare at Alfred, but the man kept holding tight to him so he couldn't get away (and very nearly suffocated him in the process). Arthur could tell by the force of the shots and the throbbing of his cock that Alfred's orgasm was bordering on intense (and he was somewhat proud of that, he had to admit) and when Alfred was finished, his arms went slack around Arthur and he raised himself up again. Alfred immediately stiffened. That look. Arthur was livid.

"You fucking selfish prat! You came before I did! Now what the hell am I supposed to— _oh_."

Alfred was tired, yes, but he moved fast, just because he'd rather have his lips around a dick than hear Arthur nag his ears off. He welcomed the taste of Arthur into his mouth, going down on him quickly, letting the achingly hard cock rest in his throat before pulling back and teasing it further.

Arthur, while disappointed at not have something in his ass to help him out, was no less pleased with the blowjob. He suddenly regretted ever getting onto Alfred about his food intake—no gag reflex was supremely handy in this situation. Arthur was on the verge, barely keeping himself still, moaning and clutching at the carpet, but when Alfred peered up at him through his lashes with his swollen lips wrapped around his hard cock, he was finished. He forgot himself for a moment and pushed Alfred's head down further. Alfred didn't even gag as copious amounts of cum sprayed down his throat.

Arthur thought he'd won. Alfred had come before him and the boy had even sucked him off to orgasm. But Alfred was determined to have some note of victory. So, before Arthur could recover, Alfred crawled up his body and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. It wasn't until Arthur reciprocated that Alfred revealed the cum he had hidden beneath his tongue.

"Mnn!" Arthur pulled away but not before he got a good taste of his own cum. He glared and wiped his mouth. "Sneaky prat. You got what you wanted, now get off!"

Alfred grunted as he was pushed onto his ass by Arthur, who looked a little more than flustered. Had he really been forced to taste his own cum in front of an audience? All the dominance he'd built up with Francis earlier just went right out the window… or lack thereof, as it were. _I have a feeling I've been here before, specifically around 200 years ago…_

And it didn't help at all when Alfred drew back and laughed like he'd read his mind, "Haha, don't get all pissy just because I screwed you like I did in my revolution."

Arthur was two seconds away from leaping up and throttling the insolent little brat if it wasn't for him suddenly spotting Kiku sitting up and awake a few feet away. Everyone followed his gaze and stared, but Kiku was oblivious to the surprised looks. He was too busy staring at Arthur. "U-um…" he said with obvious embarrassment, but his eyes were locked on the Briton. Arthur was sitting with his legs splayed open, as he hadn't gotten the chance to close them following Alfred leaving him. Kiku swallowed and his eyes found Arthur's used, leaking hole. Kiku blushed further as blood gushed from his nose and he quickly made to stem it. It was only then that Arthur realized how lewd his position was, and he snapped his legs closed, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed. Oh, they had, that much was obvious by the prominent stiffness of their cocks, but Kiku's display was so impressive Arthur barely noticed the rest of their reactions.

"Oh." Kiku was struggling to control the amount, but what he had just watched was far too arousing for it to stop any time soon. "Sorry," he apologized before turning his back (quite regretfully) on Arthur and the rest to get a hold of himself.

Gilbert's brow furrowed. "When the hell did he—?"

But he was cut off as the mic popped on, making them all stiffen.

"Whoop! Sorry if I startled you guys, but it's getting kind of hard to press buttons and tend to a bloody nose at the same time, if you know what I mean. Right, Japan? Anyway, I'm afraid my pc's going to explode with all the messages I've been getting. America certainly held out longer than I thought he would—"—"Hey!"—"and who knew England could be so slutty?"

Francis's hand snaked its way slowly into the air, but didn't get far before a blushing Arthur shouted, "Put your fucking hand down, cheesebreath!"

"Now, now, boys, play nice. You've been doing well so far and I'd hate to punish you. As I was saying, my traffic stats just went up big time and—hold on a second." Furious typing could be heard as well as constant _ping_ s. "Sorry about that, but it seems a fierce argument has started between UKUS and USUK fans. It's pretty cutthroat. Haha! Oh, here's a couple of good ones: 'You can't spell uke without UK' and 'Who do you think trained America to suck cock?' Haha, ah, I love my job…"

The mood in the room changed to grim. These fangirls…

They were scarier than Belarus with a briefcase full of knives.

Elizaveta cleared her throat professionally and said, "Right. Onto the next… 'act', I suppose. I usually pull requests randomly, but this one caught my attention immediately. I just like how it rolls off the tongue: 'Triple Wurst Sandwich.'"

Ludwig's brows knitted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah, damn, wurst. Now my belly is unawesomely rumbling…"

Elizaveta's voice took on a sly edge that made everyone tense. "Oh, you'd figure it out on your own eventually, but just to save time I will explain it to you: it has been requested that Germany, Prussia, and Austria—"—Roderich gave a snort of derision at this—"pile fuck each other."

 _"What?"_ all three countries exclaimed at once, bordering between disbelief (Ludwig), offence (Roderich), and delight (Gilbert).

"Yup," Elizaveta clucked as she read over the request once more to confirm it. "It is your choice who gets top or bottom or… middle, as the fangirl who requested this did not include that information. And, of course, with me being the ringleader in all of this I naturally can impose some of my ideas." The room was deathly silent as they braced for her coming words. "Hmm… aha, got it. Roddy, poor dear, since you have been so unfortunate in the bedroom over the past year or so, I aim to give you as much to make up for your inactivity as I possibly can. That being said, Germany, Prussia… kindly make sure you dp him for me. Ta!" And the mic cut off.

* * *

Translations

 _Zut alors!_ —Goodness!

A Word From the Writer: Yup, so next is a Prussia/Germany/Austria threesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hot to write. Idk when I'll post next, but it should be within in the next couple of weeks at most. :)


End file.
